


Almanac of Loneliness

by rooowdi



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anti-Hero, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Magic, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooowdi/pseuds/rooowdi
Summary: В этом альманахе переплетется много различных историй о любви, дружбе и смерти, здесь найдется место геройствам и предательствам, но связующей нитью всего является одиночество — вечный спутник здешних героев, и Портвеалла — мир-мечта, где каждый найдет себе место. В данной части свою историю расскажет Остин, многое переживший за свою жизнь, а прямо сейчас опускающийся на морское дно. И Генри, приехавший в большой город искать себя и разбираться с родовым проклятием.
Relationships: Henry/Alexander, Ostin/Hamphreyld, Pasportu/Raymond
Kudos: 1





	1. Falling to the bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten,  
>  the lost, the broke, the defeated.  
>  A song for the heartsick, for the standbys,  
>  Living life in the shadow of goodbye._
> 
> _Battle scars — Paradise Fears_

_Портвеалла. Две недели до начала войны_

_Я открываю глаза и вижу искаженное водой пятно света, наверное, это солнце, или что у них тут вместо него на этой чертовой планете. Все это время я был так погружен в свою ненависть к ней, что даже не удосужился спросить. А теперь, видимо, и не придется. Красиво. Наверное, неплохо умереть именно так. После жизни, полной вторых шансов, предательств и поисков себя, утонуть здесь, среди лучей света, пронзающих водную гладь вокруг меня, перемешивающихся с моей кровью и обломками корабля, напоследок исправив одну из своих многочисленных ошибок. За свою жизнь я так часто падал. Пришло время упасть последний раз._

Я лежу под грудой обломков и слышу, как где-то неподалеку ходят люди. Я пытаюсь позвать на помощь, но из горла вырывается лишь слабый хрип, который даже я едва мог услышать. Собрав в себе остатки сил, пытаюсь выбраться самостоятельно. Все тело будто одна сплошная болевая точка, на которую давят со всех сторон. Я вижу под собой много крови, интересно, она моя? Если да, то раз столько вытекло, сколько вообще могло остаться внутри? Обломок передо мной наконец поддается и я вываливаюсь наружу. Надо добраться до людей, нет, надо попытаться привлечь их внимание, нет, надо... Приподнявшись на локте и подняв голову, я увидел перед своим лицом два желтых глаза с узкими зрачками. Это был первый раз, когда я посмотрел в лицо смерти. 

_А вот и обещанное представление перед смертью. Последняя попытка мозга спасти мою шкуру, посредством пересказывания моей же истории. Жил я долго, значит ли это, что момент моего падения растянется на целую вечность?_

Я взбираюсь на борт корабля вместе с другими пострадавшими. Мои руки и одежда запачканы кровью: своей и, возможно, чужой, а ноги не слушаются. Это первое _мое_ полноценное воспоминание. Бескрайний синий океан. Три дня подряд меня тошнит под звуки волн, то ли от морской болезни, то ли от того, кем я стал. Из воды на меня смотрят два желтых глаза с узкими зрачками. Теперь это мои глаза, мое напоминание о том, что настоящий я уже мертв. Я не помню, кем был и что делал до этого момента. Была ли у меня семья, друзья, работа. Я не знаю, выиграл ли я ту битву с тем существом, чьи глаза теперь мои. Это трофей или знак поражения? Все, что у меня сейчас есть — это имя. Остин Лэндингтон. И с этого момента, все, что будет дальше, будет им. 

_Черт. Я готов заплатить, чем угодно, тому, кто избавит меня от предсмертных мук прямо сейчас!_

Я просыпаюсь, потягиваюсь, умываюсь, завтракаю, облачаюсь в парадный костюм и повязываю на шее бабочку, купленную вчера специально для данного случая. Смотрюсь в зеркало. Как никогда прежде аккуратно уложенные русые, выгоревшие на солнце, волосы, загорелая кожа и карие глаза, непрерывно смотрящие на меня из зеркала. Мои глаза. Не то чтобы я научился хорошо жить с _таким_ собой. Я все еще отказываюсь принимать то, чем могу быть и являюсь. Но я научился это контролировать, прятать, ограничивать во времени, а это, я считаю, уже верные шаги на пути к успеху. Люди меня, правда, по-прежнему сторонятся, боятся, презирают, но ничего страшного. Сегодня это должно измениться. Хватаю со стула портфель и, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, выбегаю на улицу. Иду специально неспеша. Словно сегодня обычный день, и не должно случиться чего-то важного. С каждым шагом это все трудней, но я держусь неплохо до самых этих чертовых дубовых дверей посольства. Из всего здания я запомнил только эти двери и длинный деревянный стол, в конце которого сидел человек, навсегда поставивший крест на моей жизни. Он сидит, лениво перелистывая папку, на листах которой изложены подробности всей моей жизни, но этого недостаточно, ведь какие-то слова на бумажках не способны передать меня всего, а потому я без умолку говорю. Несу полную чушь, но остановиться уже не могу. 

— Хватит, — прерывает меня посол и закрывает папку, не досмотрев даже до середины, — очень скучная жизнь у очень скучного человека, я понял. У меня там еще целая толпа таких юнцов, — он указывает пальцем на дверь, — почему я должен взять именно тебя? Что ты представляешь из себя такого особенного? 

На несколько секунд я опешил от его прямолинейности, но быстро взял себя в руки и встал. Уверенности в себе у меня было и всегда будет хоть отбавляй. 

— Вряд ли кто-то из них сможет так, — усмехаюсь и провожу раздвоенным языком по губам.

Представляю, как сливаюсь со своей тенью, пропускаю ее через себя, даю ей шанс выйти наружу и проявиться. Конечности неприятно сводит, по полу скользит хвост, на спине появляются шипы, и я весь становлюсь острее, длиннее, опаснее. Посол впереди отшатывается. Я не знаю, как выгляжу со стороны. Стараюсь избегать зеркал в это время, но подозреваю, что более, чем страшно. Вокруг начинается суматоха, кажется, я на кого-то напал, защищаясь, и на полу остаются лужи крови. Дальше помню только сумбурные обрывки о расспросах, осмотрах и жесткой больничной койке. Я мало что запоминаю из времени, когда становлюсь _другим_. Порой это пугает, но я привык.

На улице ливень. Стою у дубовых дверей и жду машину, которая должна отвезти меня в новый дом. В руках портфолио с красной печатью на нем. Сартер. Мне казалось, что целой папки недостаточно для отображения всего меня, а они ограничились одним словом. Я узнал об этом месте случайно, как и все узнают о таких местах. Скорее, такие места узнают о нас и находят, вылавливают из толпы заблудшие души, как мою, а потом тщательно отсеивают, отбирая лучших.

_"Дай жизни второй шанс! Стань частью программы Крыла Синицы и попади на Портвеаллу — место, где все изгои, непонятые гении, неординарные личности, имеющие необычные, отличительные от других способности, могут обрести дом. Всех желающих ждем по указанному ниже адресу для проведения личного собеседования"._

Гласила листовка, которую мне всучили на собрании. Там же нам объяснили, что из себя представляет Портвеалла и условия данной программы. А также внушили ложную надежду на новое светлое будущее. Надежду, которую сейчас втоптали в грязь вместе со мной.

Квартал Сломленных. Не помню, когда его впервые стали так называть и когда все забыли его предыдущее название, но оно определенно ему подходит. Не знаю, сколько прожил здесь и сколько прожил вообще. Здесь были все те, кому не было места среди своих сородичей, но также и не нашлось места на Портвеалле. С пометкой _особо опасен_ мне нашли работу в цеху. Выдали форму темно-синего цвета с ярко-голубой синицей сзади и моим личным номером 1103. Также дали ключ от комнаты, недостаточно большой, чтобы считать ее приемлемой, но и недостаточно маленькой, чтобы жаловаться. 

Что же я могу вспомнить о жизни здесь… Быстротечность. Тебя словно погружают в какую-то искусственную среду, где за тебя уже все решили. Просыпаешься, завтракаешь, работаешь, обедаешь, работаешь, выпиваешь в баре, засыпаешь и черт знает, сколько так раз подряд. Я не заводил здесь друзей. Не считал нужным. Так что помимо того, что я был неудачником, я был изгоем, и все по-прежнему меня сторонились. Люди вокруг сменялись, умирали, съезжали, исчезали, деревья теряли листву и вновь ее обретали, отражение в зеркале блекло, и я не заметил, как стал молчаливым и угрюмым. Во всем произошедшем я винил себя, и _самого_ себя, и того _другого_. Потому отощел, ел столько, чтобы были силы передвигаться и ни граммом больше. Я винил это чертово место, винил судьбу, которая так со мной обошлась, и винил людей, принимающих решение об отборе там, на Портвеалле, где мне обещали сказочную жизнь. 

Помню, какое удивление я испытал, когда, пришел в цех, и вместо нашей обычной работы нам приказали заклеивать старые плакаты новыми. Перед этим еще выдали новую форму. Коричневую с коронованными грифонами, вместо синиц, не такую яркую, менее плотную. И плакаты новые тоже были с этими грифонами: более лаконичные, простые и не так сильно пропитанные ложной доброжелательностью. "Начни новую жизнь в Квартале! Возьми судьбу под свой контроль!" замазываю я толстым слоем клея улыбающегося черно-белого мужчину, говорящего это. "Мы ценим ваши труды на благо Портвеаллы" накладываю я сверху и смотрю, как работники соседнего цеха срывают гербы с синицами и вешают новые. Когда мы закончили, нас всех распустили пораньше. Я никогда не видел такого оживления на улицах Квартала и столько пьяных, празднующих людей, как тогда, идя после работы в бар. Не знаю, чему они радовались. Да, на нас всех была новая форма, вокруг пестрели новые лозунги, но разве это что-то изменило? Мы все еще были на самом дне этой портвеалльской системы, этого Союза Синиц, в котором нас предпочитали не учитывать. Когда я приду домой, моя комната все еще будет такой же пустой и одинокой, и я буду таким же. Пустым и одиноким. 

Я отлично запомнил этот момент, когда, свернув за угол, впервые увидел их. Томтитсоны. Темные синие волосы, поджатые губы, мешковатые одеяния, затравленные взгляды. Вокруг них столпилось столько народу, что протиснуться дальше по улице было едва возможно. Мы впервые видели, чтобы кого-то привозили _оттуда_. Из самого Эраста, прямо из замка, из центра Портвеаллы, их изгоняли к нам. Позже оказалось, что это был молодняк, который еще не посвятили в Детей Синиц. Кроме одного. Единственного из них, кто в тот момент мог улыбаться. Кроме Кайла.

На следующее утро в живых осталась лишь половина из Томтитсонов. Кого-то забили умышленно, кто-то сам полез в драку, а кто-то покончил с собой. Сидя на лавочке возле цеха во время обеда, я видел, как их складывали в мешки и увозили. Я жевал свой сэндвич и думал о том, что я, мои коллеги, мой начальник и все здесь когда-то окажутся в таких же мешках, а кто-то другой так же будет сидеть на этой лавочке, в новой форме, и смотреть, как нас всех складывают в машину. И ничего не изменится. Все мы здесь будущие трупы в мешках, а все вокруг одна большая свалка. А я уже в настоящем труп, с мертвыми желтыми глазами, мертвым цветом лица и мертвыми мыслями. Могу ли я изменить это? Могу ли повернуть свою судьбу так, чтобы не оказаться в этом мешке? Хочу ли я этого? 

На самом деле тел в мешках сейчас могло бы быть гораздо больше, если бы не Кайл. Он давал отпор любому, кто пытался задеть честь его фамилии, стоял горой за своих собратьев и заговаривал зубы всем вокруг, а также делал то, чему все местные давно разучились. Искренне широко улыбался. 

— Все вокруг мои друзья, — говорил он мне, — просто они еще не знают об этом. 

Кайла все ненавидели. Он был идиотом. 

Я встретил его случайно, и это одна из тех случайностей, за которую я всем сердцем благодарен судьбе. Потому что Кайл Томтитсон стал самым дорогим мне человеком. Это произошло через неделю после их изгнания. Пятничный вечер, я, как обычно, сижу в пабе и пью местный алкоголь, который не столько имел вкус, сколько бил наповал. 

— Да я тебя на корм твоим синицам пущу! — прежде, чем я успеваю повернуть голову, дабы посмотреть, что происходит, пивная бутылка неминуемо встречается с моим плечом. Ее содержимое разливается, и, смешиваясь с кровью, пачкает мою рабочую форму, барную стойку и рукав рубашки синеволосого парня, что моментально оказывается рядом.

— Эй! — кричит он мужику, бросившему снаряд, — Я бы посоветовал обратиться к врачу, у тебя явные признаки косоглазия, придурок!

— А ты, судя по всему, глуховат, Томтитсон, — мужик опасно приближался к нам, — и имеешь все шансы заиметь инвалидность.

— Воу, — парень выставил перед ним руку, когда тот уже собирался начать драку, — у нас невинный пострадавший, — он указал на меня, — моя джентльменская честь не позволяет бросить раненого по моей вине истекать кровью.

— Трус.

— Да как ты смеешь.

Не знаю, как ему удалось это провернуть тогда, но вскоре мы уже были у него дома, и он лечил мое плечо.

— Находились бы мы сейчас на Портвеалле, это заняло бы у меня считанные секунды, — когда он говорил это, в его голосе были едва различимы нотки грусти, что показалось мне удивительным. Все-таки этого парня жизнь скинула с вершины мира на самое дно, а на моем угрюмом фоне он выглядел как вполне себе жизнерадостный и счастливый человек. — Готово. Сейчас раздобуду что-нибудь поесть. Ты же голоден?

— Если честно, я здесь только за этим. 

— По тебе заметно. 

Выглядел я тогда действительно так себе. Впалые щеки, мешки под глазами, болезненный цвет лица, худое тело. А все потому, что я просто _не мог себе позволить_ нормально питаться. И дело не в деньгах и скудности выбора здешних блюд. Дело _буквально_ во мне самом. Сейчас я был не совсем голоден и, благодаря повышенной регенерации, моя рана затянулась бы быстрее, чем я добрался до дома. Правда была в том, что это было мое первое социальное взаимодействие за долгое время и душу терзало любопытство, что же из этого выйдет. 

— Фамилию мою ты уже непременно знаешь, а звать меня Кайл, — он ставит передо мной чашку чая и поднос с чем-то съедобным, — если тебя, конечно, интересуют такие подробности. Большинству хватает знания, что я Томтитсон, чтобы, в испуге посмотрев в мою сторону, схватить своего ребенка и перейти с ним на другую сторону улицы — от греха подальше. 

— Пока что единственной возможной причиной моего побега на другую сторону является твое необъяснимо счастливое и дружелюбное лицо. Вот такого я здесь еще не видел, — беру в руки кружку, и ее согревающее тепло немедленно расползается по замерзшим пальцам.

— У вас тут по этикету прописано всех окружающих радовать видом своей посеревшей физиономии или негласное правило поддержания общей депрессивной атмосферы? 

— Все сразу и даже больше. 

— Кошмар какой, — говорит он, а сам улыбается до ушей и смотрит на меня, как на своего задушевного приятеля. Ужас.

— А тебе грустную мину забыли на пограничном посте выдать, когда сюда отправляли, или на Портвеалле не знают, что такое грусть и тоска, занятые катанием на единорогах и распитием утренний росы?

— На Портвеалле нет единорогов. 

— Вот черт! Сказал бы мне кто-то об этом раньше, я бы ни ногой в эту авантюру. 

Он смеется, а я рассматриваю его комнату. Того же размера, что и моя, но казалась меньше из-за разбросанных всюду вещей и клеток с птицами. Их было очень много и стояли они везде: на полу, под кроватью, на подоконнике, на шкафах и даже на столе, за которым мы сейчас ели. И птицы в них были всеразличных размеров и оттенков синего. 

— Зачем они все здесь? 

— Я — Томтитсон, — повторяет он, смотря на меня с подозрением и не получив от меня никакой реакции, продолжает, — Дитя Синицы. Один из Ордена Синиц. Ну понимаешь. _Синиц_. Птицы такие? Улавливаешь? 

Я моргнул и снова посмотрел на птиц. Во-первых, когда я слышал все эти названия вроде Ордена Синиц, я и подумать не мог, что они настолько _буквальны_. Что у них там на планете вообще творится?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это синицы? — Во-вторых, я бы скорее поверил, что эти благородные красивые птицы в клетках некие потрвеалльские фениксы, чем что это обычные синицы. 

— Конечно! — лицо Кайла проясняется так, будто он понял в чем дело, — А! Тебе же прежде, наверное, доводилось видеть только земных синиц, а они самые маленькие и малообразованные из всех. 

Он только что сказал про птиц _малообразованные?_

— Какой в этом всем вообще смысл? — я был окончательно сбит столку. 

— Видимо, придется начать с самого начала, — Томтитсон вздыхает и ставит свою кружку на стол, готовясь к рассказу, — по легенде, в которую верит мой народ, много лет назад небеса только зарождающейся вселенной бороздила в одиночестве большая синяя птица. Она перелетала из мира в мир, с планеты на планету и нигде не могла найти себе места. Так она и летела всю жизнь и когда почувствовала, что не может больше продолжить свой полет, что смерть уже близко, к ней пришло Время в золотых одеждах. Оно сказало старой синей птице оставить после себя яйцо, о котором Время будет заботиться до тех пор, пока не будет рожден мир, подходящий для птенца. Старая синяя птица доверилась Времени и перед тем, как уйти в мир иной, снесла яйцо и попросила Время об еще одной услуге. "Никто не знает об одиночестве столько, сколько знаю я, — говорила синяя птица, — Прошу тебя, о Время! Дай мертвому телу моему вторую жизнь, создай из перьев моих лес, что будет доставать до неба оттенка их, создай из клюва моего горы с пещерами, полными драгоценностей, создай из хвоста моего реки, что будут нескончаемым потоком нестись, создай из костей моих почву плодородную, создай из сердца моего ядро планеты, на которой более никто не познает одиночества!" Так и сделало Время, взяв оплатой трудов своих ее глаза, видевшие зарождение вселенной и не увидевшие смерти. "А яйцо мое отдай человеку подобному себе и оставь их на той планете!" — таковы были последние слова старой синей птицы. Когда Время создавало из сердца ядро, ему было так жаль старую синюю птицу, что оно обронило две слезинки в него, что послужило рождению магии на той планете. Передав яйцо достойным, Время нарекло их Томтитсонами, Хранителями Синиц, а те в благодарность назвали планету в честь Времени, Портвеаллой. 

— Дерьмовое имечко, — вырвалось у меня. 

— Чего? — Кайл очевидно ожидал иной реакции. 

— Ну представь, если бы тебя так звали, — пытаюсь я выкрутиться, но чувствую, что лишь топлю себя, — Портвеалла. Времени, наверное, не сладко пришлось в младших классах. 

— Обалдеть, — мой собеседник нервно смеется и устало трет глаза, — я ему тут про зарождение мира, а он мне про младшие классы! 

— Прости, друг, но таков уровень моего развития, — я неловко пожимаю плечами, — так, а что с этими синицами-то? Вы просто за ними из поколения в поколение гнездышки подчищаете? 

— Еще неделю назад за такое неуважение к нашему Ордену тебя бы на исправительные работы отправили.

— У меня такое чувство, что я уже на них. На пожизненном. 

— Ладно, — он подливает еще чаю в мою кружку, — возвращаясь к разговору о синицах, они по-настоящему удивительные птицы. В основном мы используем их как сигнализации, которые не просто тут же извещают об опасности, но и заранее предвидят ее. Когда Портвеалла подписывает договор с новым миром, мы выводим синиц специально для него, исходя из условий. Договор между Землей и Портвеаллой гласит, что в случае опасности Портвеалла обязуется предоставить убежище всем магическим существам, нуждающимся в нем. Поэтому синицы, которых ты видел ранее, здесь лишь для того, чтобы сообщать об опасности. 

— А что Портвеалла получает с этого? 

— Этот Квартал, — Кайл обводит пальцем вокруг, — вы же здесь производством занимаетесь? На Земле есть материалы, которых нет больше нигде, плюс разница во времени позволяет получать постоянный доступ к новым земным технологиям. 

Разница во времени не была понятна мне ни тогда, ни сейчас. Время здесь шло быстрее, чем в других местах на Земле, что взрывало мозг каждый раз, когда мне надо было выйти наружу. Делал я это очень редко, а потому в каждый мой выход там уже была новая эпоха, новая мода, новые здания, новые изобретения. На Портвеалле же время идет еще быстрее, а потому, когда я позже постоянно перемещался туда с Земли через Квартал, моя голова кружилась покруче земных каруселей. И по той же причине я понятия не имею сколько мне лет. Когда я попал сюда, мне было около двадцати шести, когда же я был последний раз на Земле, там прошло примерно сто шестьдесят лет, а на Портвеалле сто восемьдесят-девяносто. 

— Кажется, я уже довольно засиделся у тебя, — говорю я, и пока Томтитсон суетится, проверяю рану на плече. Уже зажила. Ну конечно. Голова раскалывается, ноги едва держат, но зато регенерация работает сверхурочно. 

— Что ж, было приятно скоротать с тобой вечер, — и он дарит мне еще одну очаровательную улыбку. 

— Слушай, а можно еще вопрос? — не выдерживаю я.

— Конечно!

— Разве тебе не обидно, что какие-то люди пришли и лишили тебя всего? Разве тебя не гложет злоба на всех этих гадов вокруг, что объявили охоту на таких, как ты? Разве тебе не хочется содрать с себя кожу от отчаяния и безысходности всей сложившейся ситуации?! — возможно, последнее я сказал слишком громко, почти рыча, — Как ты, черт возьми, можешь улыбаться все это время, когда там, на улице, в мешках выносят твоих братьев?!

За время, что я говорил, на лице Кайла не дрогнуло ни единой мышцы. Он спокойно стоял и смотрел на меня. Нет, даже не на меня, его небесно-голубые глаза смотрели в мою душу, и при этом в них горела уверенность. Вот какая черта была в нем главной, вот что мне так полюбилось в нем. Спокойная, ничем непоколебимая уверенность в себе, в своих убеждениях и в своих действиях. Буквально целый мир был против него, а он стоял, сжимал кулаки и смотрел на меня так, будто готов был прямо сейчас выйти на улицу и убеждать прохожих в честности Томтитсонов. Они бы могли бежать от него, могли избивать его и это не дало бы ничего, потому что даже лежа в собственной крови, он бы смотрел на них так же и продолжал говорить. Я знаю это, потому что позже видел подобную сцену не раз. 

— Синицы нас защищают, — говорит он и переводит взгляд на клетки, — когда нам угрожает опасность, они мечутся вокруг и кричат, они бросаются на наших противников и выцарапывают им глаза. Когда нас всех изгоняли, когда разъяренная толпа бунтовала у ворот замка, пока стража выводила нас, клянусь, ни одна синица во всем королевстве не издала ни звука. Они не сделали ничего. — несколько секунд он молчит, а потом снова смотрит на меня и горько усмехается, — В этот раз мы серьезно облажались. Это было давно понятно, и я правда рад, что сейчас на троне хороший человек. Но ты прав, то, что происходит с моим родом — ужасно, — он сильнее сжимает кулаки, а затем резко поднимает голову и почти кричит, — Но я исправлю это! Обязательно исправлю! — он тычет пальцем себе в грудь, — Я заслужу их любовь и заставлю снова полюбить Томтитсонов! 

За все мое пребывание здесь это был первый раз, когда я почувствовал внутри что-то кроме одиночества и ненависти к себе. Я не знаю, что это было за чувство, но оно мне понравилось, и в порыве эмоций я положил ему руку на плечо, посмотрел в глаза и сказал:

— Я не знаю почему, но я верю тебе. Из всего Квартала тебе досталось самое бесчувственное существо, и ты пробудил в нем веру, — из меня вырывается истеричный смешок, — веру во что-то светлое в этом месте сумрака. Кайл, — я сильнее сжимаю его плечо, — что бы с тобой здесь не случилось, держись за это, для меня все давно потеряно, но ты, не позволяй этому месту сломить тебя. 

После таких откровенных слов мне было слишком неловко смотреть ему в глаза и говорить стандартные прощания, а потому я развернулся и пулей вылетел оттуда. Эмоции переполняли меня, и я бежал до самого дома, а там, не раздеваясь, упал в кровать, с головой накрылся одеялом и, слушая безумный ритм своего сердца, так и уснул. Тогда я не мог и подумать, что в будущем мне еще предстоит сблизиться с Кайлом.


	2. First failures in a big city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Портвеалла. Двадцать два года до начала войны._

Правда была в том, что он понятия не имел, что теперь делать. 

В деревне Томтитсонов было так спокойно, все свои, никакой спешки, и только ветер несет листву через верхушки гор, но сейчас Генри стоял на вокзале, вокруг него суетились прибывшие вместе с ним пассажиры и их встречающие, а его только пронзило осознание, что у него даже нет никакого плана. Ну, вот он и в Эрасте. Он же этого так давно хотел, да? К нему подошел работник вокзала и попросил отойти подальше, чтобы дирижабль могли подготовить к следующему полету. Генри послушался и огляделся. А как вообще должен выглядеть парень, обещавший его встретить? Сам Томтитсон сейчас походил на мешок картошки, до такой степени он был закутан в свой балахон с кучей заклепок и ремешков, на голову был натянут капюшон, а низ лица скрывала тканевая маска, так, что разглядеть можно было только светло-синие глаза, как крылья синицы, сидящей в клетке, прикрепленной к рюкзаку за его спиной, и челку более темного оттенка. Как бы дома он не убеждал мать, что все с ним будет в порядке, и ему не обязательно для этого выглядеть, как пустынный бродяга, она настояла. Отец лишь усмехнулся. 

— Кто из вас Генри Томтитсон? — сложив руки рупором, прогремел высокий рыжий парень.

Вокруг него тут же образовалось пустое пространство, несмотря на забитость площади, а прохожие стали косо посматривать. "Этот парень сошел с ума или здесь в толпе и вправду есть Томтитсон?" — задавались они вопросом, пока Генри не знал, что предпринять. Тем временем, парень снова сложил руки, намереваясь повторить вопрос, но синеволосый быстрее подскочил к нему и закрыл рот ладонью. 

— Что ж ты так орешь, — шипел на него Генри, отводя в сторону, — это ты Реджинальд Мартлет? 

— Он самый, а ты значит Генри Томтитсон, — рыжий вовсю улыбался ему. 

— Да, и теперь об этом знает вся площадь, — буркнул он.

— Прости. Но готов поспорить, что в таком прикиде тебя бы и мать родная не узнала. 

Не то чтобы он особо тщательно выбирал себе соседа. Даже больше. Выбора не было вовсе. На его объявление о поиске сожителя отозвался лишь этот странный парень, и Генри предполагал, что тот и должен оказаться странным. 

— И все же почему ты решил, что хочешь жить со мной? — решил спросить Томтитсон, пока они шли к их квартире. Как ему объяснил Реджи в письме, прежде он жил в этой квартире со своим парнем, но они расстались, а один оплату он не тянет. 

— Я Мартлет, — коротко ответил рыжий, — а ты Томтитсон*. Я решил, что это забавное совпадение, так почему бы и нет. 

Несколько секунд Генри обрабатывал эту информацию, а когда до него дошло, поперхнулся бы чаем, если бы в этот момент сейчас пил. Ему и вправду достался псих, потому что кто еще в здравом уме согласился бы жить с Томтитсоном просто так. Но выбора не было, а потому стараясь не думать об этом, он рассматривал город вокруг. Старые дома, сделанные из желтого камня, от чего все улицы светились желтым, вперемешку с новыми современными постройками различных форм и цветов. На улицах помимо людей проходили виды, которых Генри никогда прежде не видел, да и откуда, в горах вообще мало что увидеть можно. Квартира располагалась недалеко от центра, в милом районе, где на улице росло много различных цветов в клумбах и на подоконниках. Первые этажи дома были старыми, из того же желтого камня, а дальше шла современная надстройка, где и была их квартира. Она была небольшой, с двумя комнатами, маленькой кухней, гостиной и балконом. Там было чисто, опрятно и светло. 

— Миленько. 

— Да, я тут однажды знатно попотел с интерьером, — Реджи провел его в комнату, — вот, можешь тут располагаться. 

— Спасибо, — он поставил сумку на пол, — можно вопрос?

— Конечно.

— Какой у тебя рост?

Так уж получилось, что все коренные портвеалльцы не вышли ростом. Поэтому Генри гордился своими ста семьюдесятью сантиметрами, но рост Реджи просто его поражал и бил по самолюбию. 

— Сто восемьдесят пять, — смеется он, — а можно тоже вопрос?

— Давай.

— Про проклятие это все правда? 

Генри смутился. Мало того, что после "изгнания" хорошей репутацией его семья и так не могла похвастаться, так их еще и прокляли на дорожку. Идеальные условия для жизни? Для него этот мир скорее создал идеальные условия для самоубийства. 

— Да, правда. 

Реджи коротко кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Генри, наконец, стянул с себя балахон и упал на свою новую кровать. Матрац был жестковат, но, по его мнению, то, что надо. Утром следующего дня он отправился в город. Его целью было найти механика, нуждающегося в подмастерье, и убедить того взять к себе. Естественно, отовсюду его просто гнали. Каждый день он вставал в восемь утра и возвращался домой в одиннадцать вечера без каких-либо результатов. 

— Да какого черта! — взорвался Генри. Сегодня он решил сделать перерыв, привести мысли и чувства в порядок, но оттого лишь сильнее злился. 

— Шшш, — болезненно шипит на него Реджи, сидящий напротив и прикладывающий к голове мокрую тряпку, — в этом доме мы не повышаем голос в субботнее утро. 

— Уже час дня.

— Это и есть субботнее утро. 

— Чем ты вчера занимался?

Обычно, когда Генри уходил из дома, Реджи, только вернувшись, готовил себе завтрак, а после спал и, когда Томтитсон возвращался, он снова уходил. Поэтому прежде у парня не было возможности расспросить, куда тот пропадает каждую ночь. 

— Гулял, — рыжий пытается встать, но терпит неудачу и падает обратно в кресло, — вечер пятницы же. Чем еще заниматься. 

Отвертелся. Генри было хотел продолжить разговор, но Мартлет не дал ему такой возможности. 

— Одевайся, — коротко бросил он ему, ковыляя в свою комнату.

— Зачем?

— Тебе, мой друг, явно стоит развеяться. А мне необходим кофе. — С этими словами он пропал в дверном проеме, а синеволосый, недолго думая, пошел за своим балахоном. 

— Скажи мне на милость, что такого особенного в этом кафе, что мы тащились сюда тридцать минут по этому пеклу, — погода сегодня, как и каждый день, пока Генри был в Эрасте, была невыносимо жаркой. Сейчас же они наконец достигли какой-то милой забегаловки, вступив в блаженную прохладу. 

— Здесь самые симпатичные официанты во всем городе, — бросает ему Реджи, присаживаясь за столик. Вот на его-то идеальном лице не было и капли пота. Всю ночь он вливал алкоголь, как не в себе, час назад едва мог стоять на ногах, а все равно из них двоих только Генри выглядел так, будто по нему повозка проехала. 

— Я бы многое мог тебе высказать сейчас, — он садится напротив, — но ты, черт возьми, прав. 

Томтитсон не знал, было ли это случайностью или являлось фишкой данного заведения, но создавалось ощущение, что, чтобы работать здесь, надо как минимум закончить модельную школу. Белокурые, русые, голубоглазые, высокие, низкие, худые, накаченные, казалось, здесь собрались парни на любой вкус. 

— Открыто глазеешь, так рот хотя бы прикрой, — советует ему рыжий и Генри, краснея, утыкается в меню. 

— Готов поспорить, что у тебя и отношений-то никогда не было. 

— А тут и спорить нечего, в моей деревне все либо мои родственники, либо родственники моих родственников. Лучше посоветуй, что заказать. 

Он подозвал официанта и сделал заказ для них обоих, а после достал свой любимый длинный мундштук, набил папиросу табаком и с наслаждением закурил. Если бы Генри потребовалось описать его одним словом, то это было бы элегантность. Реджи всегда выглядел опрятно, его движения были неторопливы, аккуратны и завораживающи, черты лица были приятны глазу и даже, казалось бы, неряшливо спадающие на лицо, вьющиеся рыжие пряди добавляли ему очарования и притягательности. 

— Есть планы на завтра? — он выпускает облако дыма и отпивает из своей чашки. 

— А есть, что предложить?

— Ну, завтра же праздник и... — тут Мартлет запнулся. Да, праздник. _День избавления_. День, в который сотню с лишним лет назад всех Томтитсонов пинком под зад выгнали из Эраста. 

— Думаю, ты сам все понял. 

— Да ладно, Генри. Я нашел способ, как мы можем пробраться в замок, на главное торжество, а самое главное, — тут глаза Реджи засверкали, — воочию увидим принца Роберта! 

— Да уж наслышан, — за время их знакомства Томтитсон еще не видел, чтобы его друга так переполнял энтузиазм, — слава о его красоте дошла даже до наших гор. 

— Мой дорогой, одно дело услышать, а другое увидеть! Уверяю тебя, даже если скрестить всех этих официантов в одного мега красивого официанта, мы не получим и одной десятой от красоты принца. 

— И что же ты предлагаешь? — конечно, он не поверил ему. Но надо отдать должное, он его заинтересовал. 

— Предлагаю нам самим перевоплотиться в официантов-очаровашек и пойти подзаработать немного деньжат, а заодно и попялиться. И да, пускай сейчас ты и выглядишь, как те торгаши, что продают рыбу под мостом, но уж я-то сделаю из тебя красавчика. 

— Ты только что оскорбил меня?

— Так все в силе? 

— Ладно, — Генри вздыхает и кладет себе в рот кусок блинчика, — посмотрим на твоего принца. 

— Эх, если бы он был моим. 

На следующий день, они, как и договаривались, направились в замок. Томтитсон говорил, что не следует, но Реджи настоял и купил тому белый костюм, в котором парень и вправду стал смотреться лучше. Также его отвели в парикмахерскую, где прежде висящие, как сопли волосы, немного подрезали и придали им объемную форму. 

— Каков красавец, — сказал ему перед выходом рыжий, — глядишь и может найдешь себе сегодня кого-нибудь. 

Генри на это лишь скромно промолчал. Оказалось, что поработать официантами на празднике было гораздо больше желающих, чем они ожидали. Но Реджи, использовав какие-то свои связи провел их в начало очереди, где их без вопросов приняли. К его разочарованию, сначала их отправили помогать на кухне с сортировкой закусок, поэтому они пропустили начало торжества. 

— Ну наконец-то мы можем выйти в зал, — Реджи раздраженно сдувает с лица прядь, — и уж лучше Роберту там оказаться!

Взяв подносы, они покинули кухню и оказались в зале, полном смеха, музыки, танцев, света и красивых людей и не людей. Генри знал, что в замке красиво. Там должно было быть красиво. Но он никогда и не подозревал насколько. 

— Еще наглазеешься на обстановку, — подталкивает его Мартлет, — пойдем, принц должен быть где-то там. 

Правее от центра зала столпилось народу чуть больше, чем в остальных местах и именно туда они и направились, по пути раздавая напитки. 

— Вон он! — с восторгом восклицает рыжий, и его друг пытается понять, куда тот смотрит. 

И понимает. Видит издалека этот выделяющийся серый профиль. Мрачное пятно на всеобщем празднике жизни. Темно-коричневые волосы, уложенные набок, выпирающий чуть вперед подбородок, острые скулы, равнодушный рассеянный взгляд, впалые глаза, один насыщенный карий, как крепко заваренный кофе, а второй, скрытый за моноклем, самого яркого и необычайного фиолетового цвета. Генри замер и даже не мог позволить себе моргнуть, боясь, что развеет ведение. Хлопок Реджи по спине напомнил, что вообще-то нужно дышать. 

— Черт, как же он хорош собой! — в голосе Мартлета все еще звучит восхищение, и теперь синеволосый его разделяет. 

— Да тут и слов не найти, — отвечает Томтитсон, вспоминая, как разговаривать, — а что у него с глазом? Такой необычный цвет. 

— С глазом? — трясет головой Реджи, и как только до него доходит, его брови взлетают прямиком к рыжей челке, — мой дорогой! Спустись уже со своих гор, на нашу землю грешную и научись отделять черное от белого. — Он обходит парня со спины, берет его голову в ладони и разворачивает в другую сторону, — узри же, грешник, спасителя нашего, спустившегося к нам, как минимум, прямиком из рая, нашего любимого принца Роберта!

Белоснежные волосы. И ярко-голубые глаза, будто с той точки на горизонте, где сходятся воедино море и небо. Он улыбался, так мягко и очаровательно, словно вокруг него находились лишь самые близкие друзья. Он был воплощением всего светлого, всего хорошего, что можно было найти в этом мире. Он подходил под слово красивый, как никто другой.

— Вау, — Генри убирает от себя руки Реджи и возвращается взглядом к своем первому объекту наблюдения, — но кто тогда это?

— О, это Александр, — отмахивается парень, — второй принц. И, друг мой, — тут он становится серьезным и смотрит на него, — в твоей жизни и без того много проблем. Не усложняй ее себе. Не связывайся с ним. 

— Будто у меня был шанс, — буркает в ответ Генри и опускает взгляд, — пойдем, нам надо работать. 

Остаток вечера они разносили закуски и выпивку, за это время Томтитсон перевидал кучу необычных гостей, но его взгляд то и дело возвращался к "принцу номер два". С каждым новым заходом он неосознанно шел все ближе к нему, надеясь, что тот захочет взять что-то с его подноса, но самому подходить и предлагать было слишком боязно. Раскладывая закуски на дальнем столе, он заметил, что Александр остановился в паре метров от него и привалился к стене, равнодушно наблюдая за бальной залой. Генри затаил дыхание, боясь спугнуть такую возможность рассмотреть его поближе. Сейчас монокль принца болтался на цепочке, но из-за своего ракурса обзора он не мог разглядеть второй глаз. Вообще эти монокли, очки, заглушающие наушники, носовые маски, носились на подобных мероприятиях по этикету. Таким образом, человек со своими особыми способностями виденья или слышания проявлял уважение к окружающим, ведь всем известно, что сильный слухач может услышать чужие мысли, а провидец увидеть самое сокровенное. Но принцу, видимо, было плевать на данное правило. Хотя, судя по его лицу, ему было много на что плевать. И тут это лицо повернулось прямо к Генри. Синеволосый так испугался, что чуть не перевернул весь стол, слишком резко отвернувшись от Александра. Когда же он научится не глазеть так откровенно на все, что его привлекает. Но даже не выждав и пары секунд, Томтитсон вновь нерешительно поднимает свой взгляд на Камерфоула. И встречается с ухмылкой, с самой замечательной ухмылкой за всю его жизнь, и ухмыляется в ответ. 

— Генри, тебя там на кухне ищут! — он снова вздрагивает и, хватая свой поднос, убегает на зов. 

Камерфоул провожает его задумчивым взглядом.

— Я погляжу, ты вовсю развлекаешься, братец, — Роберт приваливается к стене, рядом с Александром. 

— Развлекался, пока ты не пришел. 

— Ха, ну что же, на другой ответ я и не надеялся, — он протягивает к нему свой стакан, — выпей хотя бы со мной за этот прекрасный день, когда наша чудная прапрабабушка избавила этот город от злосчастных Томтитсонов!

— Кстати о них, — Александр смотрел мимо брата, — тебе не кажется это не правильным, что они разносят нам еду, на подобном празднике, как наши слуги...

— В каком смысле? — резко перебивает его Роберт. 

— Ну вон же, — шатен кивает на Генри, — даже зрение напрягать не надо, у него все на лице написано, сам погляди. 

— Надо сообщить охране. 

— Что? Зачем? 

— Это же _Томтитсоны_ , — он морщится и ставит свой бокал на стол, — он не мог появиться здесь просто так. С чего вдруг? Явно задумал что-то неладное и лучше предотвратить это прежде, чем он что-то натворит.

— Нет, Роберт, стой... — но беловолосый уже исчезает в толпе. 

— Он взял бокал прямо с моего подноса! И улыбнулся мне! — Реджи мельтешит вокруг Генри с горящими глазами, — Поверить не могу! Роберт был всего в метре от меня! О большем я и мечтать не мог. 

Томтитсон кивает ему, видя в отблесках бокалов, что он сейчас натирал, ухмылку Александра. В коридоре слышится шум, и он смотрит на дверь в конце кухни, где два охранника расспрашивают о чем-то главного официанта. Генри напрягается. Охранники поворачиваются и смотрят прямо на него. Он ставит стакан и бежит со всех ног к выходу, слыша сзади топот сапог королевской стражи. Выбежав в коридор, он бросается в первую же открытую дверь, оставляя охранников нестись дальше по коридору. 

— Эй, парень, уйди с дороги! — кричат ему, но уже поздно, что-то тяжелое врезается ему в затылок, отчего он теряет равновесие. Кто-то сзади хотел его поймать. Генри чувствует, как его щека скользит по чужой руке, а после он оказывается на полу. Раздаются крики, а щека в буквальном смысле горит от боли. Он хочет подняться и сбежать наконец из этого проклятого места, но получает пинок под ребра и падает обратно на пол. Над ним бранятся и хватают за шкирку. Парень справа от него держится за свою руку, покрытую ожогом и шипит. Дурацкое проклятие. А ведь все так хорошо шло. Его выкидывают на задний двор. 

— Как в твою птичью головушку вообще пришла мысль появиться здесь? — мужчина ударяет его по лицу деревяшкой. Именно с той стороны, где остался ожог. Больно до слез. А ведь уезжая, он обещал матери, что не будет влезать в неприятности. Отец лишь сказал переносить все побои с гордостью, не сдаваясь без боя. Генри снова пытается встать. — Ничего, мы научим тебя уважению. — Еще один пинок, выбивший весь воздух из груди. 

Кажется, всего их было трое. После каждого удара он пытался встать, и каждый раз его валили обратно. Всего лишь раз ему удалось схватить одного из них за руку и оставить там еще один ожог, после чего он получил ботинком по лицу и еще более яростные атаки. Но вдруг все его тело покрылось мурашками. Его обидчики, видимо, тоже почувствовали это и замерли. Создавалось впечатление, что вообще все вокруг замерло. Генри повернул голову и увидел в конце переулка Александра. Его левый глаз, казалось полыхал фиолетовым цветом. Он сделал шаг вперед, и мужчины побросали свое оружие. Тогда он быстро направился к ним, и они в страхе убежали назад. Томтитсон тоже это почувствовал. Как ужас пробирается к его костям, по мере приближения Камерфоула. Но просто не мог отвести от него взгляд. 

— Прости, — глухо бросает его спаситель и присаживается на карточки, — неплохо они тебя отметелили. 

— Да уж, — хрипит Генри. Во рту он чувствует лишь кровь, а все его тело сплошная болевая точка, — войдут в мой личный топ пять отметельщиков, — он кашляет, и от этого ему становится только хуже. Сквозь пелену сознания он слышит, как принц смеется. 

— Говори адрес, подброшу тебя до дома, — говорит он, забрасывая тушу Томтитсона на спину. 

— Твою мать! — взъерошенный Реджи стоит на пороге их дома и не верит своим глазам.

— Нет, всего лишь Ваше Высочество, — Александр заходит внутрь, бесцеремонно отталкивая рыжего, и кладет Генри на диван, — Ты уже можешь закрыть дверь, дылда. 

— Простите, _Ваше Высочество_ , но боюсь размеры вашего эго слишком велики для этих стен, так что ему придется остаться _снаружи_. — Он демонстративно хлопает дверью. — И меня зовут Реджинальд Мартлет, извольте запомнить. 

Камерфоул в это время кладет руку на лоб пострадавшего, и тот приходит в сознание, а его раны немного затягиваются. 

— Во-первых, я предупредил тебя не связываться с этим парнем, — начинает свою нотацию Реджи, — во-вторых, прямо сейчас ты безнадежно пачкаешь кровью мой любимый плед из шерсти грандула, в-третьих, _какого черта_?

— Прости, — тихо говорит Генри. На большее у него не было сил. 

— Проехали, — вздыхает рыжий и теребит его за волосы, — я надеюсь, что с тобой это сделал не этот жуткий тип? — он бросает взгляд на Александра, — ты только слово скажи, Генри, и я выдворю его отсюда метелкой под зад. 

— Нет. Нет, он спас меня, — Томтитсон смотрит на своего хмурого спасителя.

— На большее я не способен, — тот убирает руку со лба Генри и неловко отводит взгляд, — я же вам не лекарь. 

— Спасибо. 

Александр смущается еще больше. 

— Да, спасибо, — бурчит Реджи, — а теперь проваливай в свои хоромы одиночества. Дальше сами справимся. 

— Мартлет, — щурится Камерфоул, — знаю я эту фамилию. Отец говорил, что в ассоциации колдунов они всем заправляют...

— Заткнись. 

— Лучшие из лучших. А в тебе я и капли магии не вижу. 

— Хочешь проверим, что твоя магия против моей метлы?! — Генри никогда не видел, чтобы Реджи по-настоящему злился. 

— Либо ты прикидываешься чужим именем, — Александр встает и идет к двери, — либо твоя семья отослала тебя подальше от них, лишь бы ты не позорил честь Мартлетов, что ты успешно делаешь, прожигая свои дни в клубах. Всего хорошего. — И он ушел, захлопнув за собой дверь. 

Реджинальд поставил на стол аптечку и направился в свою комнату. 

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает его Томтитсон. 

Рыжий смотрит на него потухшим взглядом и молча закрывается в своей комнате.


	3. To destroy and create

_— Ты мудила! — кричу я, не помня себя в пьяном угаре, прямо в его рыжую наглую рожу, — Всем мудилам мудила! Король мудил! Мудила с большой буквы М. Мать твоя была мудилой, и отец твой был мудила, и родили они такого же мудилу. Вот да! Ты потомственный мудила!_

_— Остин, черт тебя бери, я просто спросил, где твои чертовы ключи? — чертыхается Хамфрилд, держа меня, чтобы я не упал._

_— Да тут не заперто, — говорю я ему, и он, ругаясь еще больше, открывает дверь с ноги и кидает меня на кровать. — Все, отоспись тут и завтра вечером жду тебя на деле._

_— Хамфрилд, — все плывет, я кладу руку ему на плечо и смотрю в его холодные и безумные, как у акулы глаза, — Знаешь, кто ты?_

_— Кто? — внимательно слушает он._

_— Ты мудила, — я слышу смех Арсения, тяжелый вздох этого рыжего засранца и отрубаюсь._

Утром я просыпаюсь раньше будильника от противной головной боли, сползаю с кровати, натягиваю на себя форму и выхожу в пустой холодный коридор, вдоль которого тянутся комнаты, подобные моей. Нет, неправильно, сейчас я в Переулке, работаю на фабрике, а Хамфрилда я встретил гораздо позже. Мысли путаются и виной этому даже не близость смерти, так всегда было, мой человеческий мозг слишком мал для подробностей моей длинной жизни. Боль была тогда просто невыносима. Мою голову словно сжимали и растягивали одновременно, сверлили туда сотней дрелей, пропускали через мясорубку, снова и снова, каждую секунду. Держась за стену, спотыкаясь о свои ноги, я выбежал на улицу, где холодный ветер пробрался под мою пижаму, поверх которой я и натянул свой рабочий плащ. Боль от головы начинала идти к костям, пересчитывала каждый позвонок и доходила до пальцев ног. Я знал, чем это кончится. Нельзя было это так запускать. Я побежал, как можно дальше от дома, чтобы никто после не выследил, а по пути придумывал план действий, но вершиной моего нынешнего мыслительного процесса было переставление ног в нужном порядке. А потом я почуял этот запах, запах свежей крови, и теперь даже переставление ног было не в моей власти. 

— Остин! — я слышу, как кто-то кричит, словно из-под воды, и несколько секунд у меня уходит, чтобы осознать, что это мое имя, и прийти в себя. Перед глазами все плывет. Я делаю шаг назад, чтобы сохранить равновесие, хватаюсь рукой за голову и вижу, что вся моя ладонь в крови. — Остин! — Голос становится слышен четче, взгляд фокусируется на телах, лежащих у моих ног. — Остин, черт возьми! — Я знаю этот голос. Повернувшись, мой испуганный взгляд встречается с таким же взглядом Кайла. Он стоит в нескольких метрах от меня, под глазом и на подбородке проступали два огромных синяка, висок кровоточил, одежда была порвана, а руки покрыты ожогами. За его спиной столпилось еще несколько Томтитсонов, выглядевших не лучше. Мы были на углу какого-то дома. 

— Надо уходить, — видя, что я пришел в себя, он, немного хромая, подходит ко мне и тащит в сторону за рукав моего плаща, — скоро сюда понабегут люди, нельзя, чтобы нас видели. 

Способность говорить и думать ко мне еще не вернулась, поэтому я последовал за ним. Переступая через лежащие тела, я заметил, что некоторые из них еще дышали, а также заметил, что они были покрыты такими же ожогами, что и Кайл. Тот же сейчас, как обычно, сохранял абсолютное спокойствие и уверенность. До сих пор не знаю, существует ли в этом мире такая вещь, способная выбить Кайла Томтитсона из равновесия. Его соратники также плелись за нами. С нашей последней встречи мы с ним несколько раз пересекались в том баре, выпивали вместе и обсуждали всякую ерунду. Не то чтобы он мне нравился, но и выбирать не приходилось. Где-то через полчаса мы сидели в неком подобии травмпункта в поселении Томтитсонов. 

— Я не очень помню, что произошло, — начинаю я, помогая Кайлу с его ранами. Работавших там двух медсестер он велел сначала отправить к другим пострадавшим. Мои же раны, если они и были, давно затянулись.

— А я не совсем понял, что произошло, — он шипит от боли, когда я начинаю обрабатывать его разбитый висок, — я услышал, что сын моей соседки ушел и давно не возвращался, и пошел его искать. К сожалению, когда я нашел его, было уже поздно, — он злобно фыркает, — там была нехилая заварушка, несколько Томтитсонов и десяток разъяренных жителей. Я, конечно, вмешался, но силы были не равны, а их будто становилось все больше. А потом, — он косится на меня, — я услышал крик, ну, знаешь, такой крик, от которого мороз по коже, повернулся и увидел, как пятеро изуродованных мужчин лежат на земле. Крик повторился, но уже с другой стороны, и ты... — Кайл переводит дыхание, — _какого черта_ , Остин? — повторяет он свой вопрос. — Я не сразу узнал тебя, ты двигался так быстро, резко и так яростно, через минуту почти все уже либо пали на земь, либо убежали в страхе. И твой... силуэт? Не знаю, как объяснить, но на человека ты смахивал не очень. 

— Да, это сложно объяснить, — соглашаюсь я с ним и вижу, что к нам идет освободившаяся медсестра, — и сейчас у меня нет времени на это, мне давно пора идти на работу. 

— Тогда приходи ко мне сегодня вечером, хорошо? — настойчиво хватает он меня за руку и испытующе смотрит.

— Хорошо, — сдавшись под его натиском, отвечаю я и стряхиваю его руку, — кстати, а откуда ожоги? 

— О, это тоже долго объяснять, — улыбается Кайл, — но вот показать, пожалуйста, — и хватает меня за оголенное запястье, которое обжигает так, словно раскаленный уголь приложили.

— Ау! — кричу я скорее от удивления, чем от боли. Он убирает свою руку, на которой появляется свежий ожог. 

— Ого! Вот эта регенерация, — кажется, он впечатлен, тем, как быстро затягивается ожог на моей руке, — тебя ж фиг убьешь, наверное! 

— Ну, думаю, можно, например, утопить, — смущенно отвечаю я. _Ох, смотрите-ка, какая ирония!_ — Так что это...

— Придешь — расскажу, — Кайл подмигивает мне и отворачивается, показывая, что разговор окончен. 

У меня не оставалось времени переодеваться, поэтому я посильнее запахнул свой рабочий плащ и побежал со всех ног на фабрику. Добрался я довольно быстро, после таких происшествий я всегда двигался быстрее, чем обычно, проделывай я такие штуки регулярно, был бы сверхчеловеком, но даже от одной мысли было противно. 

— Одиннадцать ноль четыре!

— Здесь! — кричу я, слыша свой номер, и холодею внутри. В начале недели у нас всегда проводились короткие собрания, но к чему назвали меня? Не могли же они узнать?

— Ты не ходил на переаттестацию? — спрашивает глава отсека и трясет бумагой у него в руке. Совсем недавно к нам приехала небольшая делегация с Портвеаллы, что уже само по себе было необычно, и они заявили, что объявляют пересмотр личных дел претендентов с оговорками. Я слышал, что кого-то после переаттестации правда отправили на Портвеаллу, но не уверен, насколько это правда. Несколько дней назад мне пришла повестка, что меня хотят видеть на данном мероприятии. Я не посчитал нужным пойти. 

— Не ходил, сэр. 

— Ну так они пришли к тебе, — недовольно шевелит он челюстью, — поднимайся наверх в конференц-зал. Они ждут. 

Никогда бы не подумал, что кому-то есть до меня дело, тем более шишкам с Портвеаллы. Находясь в шоке, я побежал, куда мне сказали. Черт, почему в жизни все всегда так происходит, вот неделю, месяц может тянуться обычная рутина, а потом в один день за пару часов происходит больше, чем за последние несколько лет. Дойдя до нужной двери я немного растерялся. Мне нужно постучать? С другой стороны они же уже ждут меня. А ничего, что я выгляжу, как последнее отребье? Возможно, где-то на мне еще осталась кровь... Я открываю дверь. Так-то какое мне дело?

Внутри не было ничего необычного. Просторная комната, с длинным овальным столом в центре и кучей стульев, и, хоть мы и находились сейчас на верхнем этаже, но все равно складывалось ощущение, будто это какое-то подвальное подсобное помещение для складывания всякого хлама. И так со всем здесь. Каждая комната, каждый зал, каждый кабинет, вне зависимости от размеров и дизайна напоминал этот самый подвал для складывания ненужного Портвеалле хлама. Но кое-что конкретно в этом зале отличалось от всего остального. И я не про убогую вазу с цветами, стоявшую здесь, чтобы развеять атмосферу, но на деле лишь больше удручавшую. Я про человека сидевшего во главе стола. Кроме него здесь больше никого и не было. Один человек в огромной комнате, но он будто заполнял ее всю. Да, он излучал усталость всем своим видом: мешки под глазами, усталые нервные движения, растрепанные каштановые волосы, неровно закатанные рукава помятой рубашки, но даже отсюда я видел этот свет в его карих глазах. Как в них горит жизнь. И лицо, которое вот-вот готово мне улыбнуться, но оставалось серьезным, потому что того требовала ситуация. Он жестом приказал мне сесть на стул рядом с ним. Именно приказал, потому что в этом его движении было настойчивости больше, чем я когда-либо мог изложить словами. Так что, да, я не мог не послушаться. 

— Мое имя — Клаус Пэлтон, я являюсь Первым Советником Ее Величества, и я рад приветствовать вас на данной переаттестации, — да вышеупомянутые завявшие цветы в вазе говорили бы с большей радостью, чем он сейчас, — и сейчас я должен рассказать вам, как важен для нас каждый из подобных вам и как ценен ваш труд, и тому подобное, а далее перейти к этой форме, — он поднимает одну из папок, лежащих перед ним, показывает ее мне и швыряет в сторону, — но если бы оно было вам интересно, вы бы пришли сами, — он косится в свои записи, —мистер Лэнгэртон...

— Лэндингтон, — поправляю его я, — можно просто Остин. 

— Хорошо, Остин, — он заключает руки в замок и кладет их на стол, — я не буду терять время на все это, потому что вижу, что вы сами прекрасно понимаете, что на Портвеаллу вам путь заказан. Вы слишком опасны для окружающих. 

Я медленно киваю. В ту минуту он казался мне самым невероятным сочетанием усталости, уверенности и хладнокровности, какое только может представлять из себя человек. Тогда я еще не был знаком с Александром Камерфоулом. 

— Поэтому предлагаю перейти сразу к истинной причине этой встречи, — он достает папку. _Мою_ папку. Ту самую. С красной печатью "САРТЕР" на обложке. И именно в это слово и упирается его палец, — Вы — единственный известный нам сартер не выказывающий злобы. — Перед моими глазами плывут безжизненно лежащие тела людей, мои руки по локоть запачканные в крови, и желтые глаза нахально смотрящие из отражения. — Я изучил все записи здесь. Все, кхм, наблюдения, сделанные над вами. Но все же хотелось бы еще раз послушать с ваших слов, что вы можете сказать об этом. 

— О чем? — я не совсем понимаю, чего он ждет от меня и к чему все это, — И с какой стати, я вообще должен вам что-то рассказывать?

— Здесь сказано, что вы были таким не с рождения, а стали вследствии некого "инцидента". И сейчас нас интересует — все ли становятся сартерами, а не рождаются? И, если да, то есть ли от этого лекарство? Вы же хотели бы излечиться, Остин?

— Да, — я говорю это прежде, чем успеваю обдумать эту мысль, а потом меня настигает и еще кое-что, — Есть другие сартеры?!

Клаус моргает и смотрит на меня какое-то время. Обдумывает, что именно ему следует мне сообщить, а что сохранить в секрете. 

— Сотни, — вздыхает он и откидывается на спинку стула, — может тысячи, и храни нас высшие силы, если больше. Мы не знаем, кто они, мы не знаем, что они, и мы не знаем, что нам с ними, с вами, делать. Мы не знаем, есть ли у них рассудок, потому что все, что мы видели —это как они убивают, как жаждут крови, потому и решили, может это какой-то вирус. 

— Вирус, к которому у меня иммунитет. 

— Что-то вроде него, да. 

— Тогда это скорее ошибка, — разочаровываю его я, — или удача. Та штука. Сартер? Он умирал, когда я был рядом и делал то же самое. Мы оба были не очень живы, а вместе смогли не умереть или умереть, дав жизнь чему-то новому. Мне. Я наполовину сартер, а наполовину человек, Советник, и не думаю, что могу чем-то помочь вам с любой из этих двух частей. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он, но мы оба видим, что нет в этом ничего хорошего, — тогда вы можете идти сейчас. Но будьте готовы, что можете мне еще понадобиться. 

Я молча киваю и оставляю его одного в зале, но почему-то непреодолимое чувство одиночества накрывает именно меня. 

Казалось бы есть над чем подумать, но когда я спускался вниз, в моей голове и в моей душе была пустота, которая стала там уже частой гостьей. Пока я работал, пока я ел, пока смотрел на себя в зеркало, вяло водя зубной щеткой. Изо дня в день, из года в год, только я и, по началу просто окружавшая, а теперь и заполнившая меня пустота. 

Моего носа коснулась капля дождя. Я огляделся по сторонам и обнаружил себя на пути домой. Обычно бы я поднял ворот своего рабочего плаща, удивился бы как быстро прошел очередной день и пошел бы дальше, но сейчас мое пробудившееся ото сна сознание напомнило мне о Кайле. Я неловко потоптался на месте и все же свернул в сторону его дома. 

Обстановка здесь немного изменилась. Видимо все остатки Томтитсонов собрались в одну кучу и оккупировали под себя целый квартал. Со стены на стену перелетали небрежно, но с любовью выведенные краской, синие птицы. Уверен, что Кайл приложил к этому руку. 

— Я просто хотел навестить своего старого друга! — слышу я знакомый голос, подходя к углу нужного дома. 

— Мой переводчик барахлит или мы понимаем слово _друг_ по-разному? — выглянув из-за угла, я вижу своего знакомого Томтитсона, стоящего на верхней ступеньке прилегающей к подъезду лесенки. Взгляд его был холоден и обращен на находившегося внизу Советника Пелтона, на чьем лице проступила странная смесь раздражения и вины.

— Я не понимаю, чем заслужил такого обращения, Кайл. 

— А чем заслужил я своего изгнания, Клаус? Которое светило и тебе, _мой друг_ , но напомни-ка, что спасло тебя от этого... — судя по его словам, он явно был зол, но внешне он это никак не выказывал, его лицо было спокойно и, разве что, тон его речи отдавал прохладой.

— Особые заслуги перед Ее Величеством, — разводя руками, отвечал Советник. 

— И откуда же взялись эти заслуги?

— Ты дал мне информацию.

— _Я_ дал тебе информацию, так почему эти заслуги _твои_?

— Послушай, я сделал что мог! — почти в отчаянии выкрикивает Клаус, — Я рассказал Ей всю правду, молил о смягчении твоего наказания, и именно поэтому, хочу заметить, сейчас ты прохлаждаешься здесь, а не в камере или _в могиле_.

— О какая радость! — Кайл поднимает руку в ироничном радостном жесте и топчется вокруг себя, — Я не понимаю, каким образом при таких обстоятельствах, ты советник, а я преступник. 

— Ты Томтитсон, — как можно спокойнее отвечает он, — и тут ничего не поделаешь. К вам шли добровольно, вы все имели отношение к общему делу — такова политика Портвеаллы. 

— Я родился Томтитсоном! — теперь в его голосе появились рычащие нотки и, кажется, это был один из тех немногих разов, когда Кайл по-своему выходит из себя, — _имели отношение к общему делу_ , — передразнивает он собеседника, — я был _секретарем_! Я почту получал! Расписания составлял! А теперь я и все мое потомство должно гнить на этой свалке!

— Я понимаю, Кайл, — тихо отвечает советник и поднимается на пару ступеней, — но обещаю, это лишь временная мера. Сейчас там все немного поуляжется, и я найду способ тебя вернуть. Обещаю. 

— Хорошо, — Томтитсон спускается и кладет свою руку ему на плечо, — я верю тебе.

— Прости, что тебе приходится проходить через все это.

— Нет, ты прав, в этом нет твоей вины, — его лицо наконец озаряет улыбка, — и я рад, что у меня есть такой союзник, как ты. Пока что нас мало, но я верю, нет, _я знаю_ , что у нас все получится. Да, крушить всегда легче, чем созидать, но пока жив хоть один человек, разделяющий мою цель, идея будет жить и распространяться, в людях и в том, что они делают, и в итоге цель будет достигнута. 

— Звучит красиво, — вздыхает Клаус, — но сейчас нас двое и все, что мы можем делать, это ждать и верить. 

— Трое, — улыбка Кайла становится шире и в глазах блестит прежняя уверенность, — ведь так, Остин?

И вот снова передо мной сидит этот рыжий ублюдок, Хамфрилд Теккери, а все мое тело болит так, будто по нему проехали грузовиком. Возможно, так и было.

— Чертовски вкусно! — Хамфрилд запихивает остатки еды себе в рот и наслаждается ими так, будто это блюдо высшей кухни, а не тако из задрипанной забегаловки, где сейчас кроме нас никого и не было, — Не голоден? — он смотрит на мою едва тронутую порцию.

— Не понимаю, как ты сейчас можешь столько есть, — перед моими глазами протекают бесконечные лужи крови, — там буквально было кровавое месиво. 

— Если бы каждый раз, когда кому-то выпускают кишки на моих глазах, я не мог есть, то окружающие бы подумали, что я объявил голодовку в знак протеста против какой-нибудь ужасной непотребности, которые каждый день расцветают тут и там, журналисты и общественные организации бились бы в неравной битве дабы приписать кое событие к удобному им месту, а тем временем вот _это_ , — он многозначительно показал на свое тело и лицо, — пришло бы в негодный вид, что согласись тоже огромная потеря для... 

— Ладно-ладно, — прерываю я его поток мысли, — я понял, да. Ты у нас хладнокровный красавец, а я просто неженка. 

— Ну, да, основную суть ты уловил, — одобрительно кивает Теккери и забирает мою порцию. Я ничего на это не говорю, да и ему вообще сложно сказать нет, он просто не воспринимает этого слова, отрицает само его существование. Ужасно, но в какой-то степени восхищает, — так, когда ты свободен на следующей неделе? 

— Что?

— У меня там намечается дельце не требующее спешки, было бы очень мило, если бы ты присоединился, — он отпивает из своей кружки и пронзает меня зелеными глазами, так и говорящими, что мое участие не обсуждается, и, черт, прямо в сердце пронзает. 

— Хах, — издаю я нервный смешок, — боюсь, ты кое-что забыл...

— Я ничего не забываю.

— Экхе, да, конечно, я просто хочу напомнить, что я _не_ в твоей банде, _не_ твой должник, _не_ еще какие бы взаимоотношения у тебя там с людьми ни существовали, — от нервов у меня пересохло в горле, но я должен держаться до последнего, — и я по-прежнему не собираюсь работать на тебя.

— Не на меня, — он перестает есть и наклоняется ко мне, — _со мной_.

— Нет.

— Почему? 

— Я уже говорил, — от его настойчивости во мне просыпается раздражительность, и я хватаюсь за нее, как за спасательный круг, чтобы продолжить, — меня не устраивают твои методы решения задач. Я не убийца и не преступник. 

— Ты контрабандист, — устало вздыхает он, — и, опуская то, что я лично видел, как ты убил трех человек, — я хочу возразить, но он машет рукой и продолжает, — как думаешь, сколько людей погибло от вещичек, что ты провозишь к нам? 

— Я не провожу оружие. 

— Нож для нарезки овощей, все еще нож, — Хамфрилд берет салфетку и медленно вытирает ей руки, — не строй из себя того, кем не являешься. Мои методы бывают грязными, но они ведут к благой цели. К благой и почти недостижимой цели, так что все средства хороши в борьбе, что я веду.

— Крушить всегда легче, чем созидать, — я не выдерживаю и нервно сглатываю, и он явно наслаждается тем, как я нервничаю из-за него, — идея жива, пока живы люди, разделяющие ее. Можно добиться чего угодно, не впадая в крайности, нужно просто...

— Что? — он сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться, — Всепобеждающая _сила дружбы_? Я должен поверить в людей, нести добро и тогда все мои мечты осуществятся? Кто ты? Моя фея-крестная? — тут Теккери не выдерживает и пустота наполняется его едким смехом, — И где ты только понабрался такого, Ости...

Тут я не выдерживаю и громко хлопаю рукой по столу, он тут же замолкает и принимает вид, будто ничего и не было. Мои глаза злобно сужаются, а ноздри раздуваются.

— Дорогой мне человек сказал это, и ему я верю больше, чем тебе. 

— Да... — тянет рыжий черт, смотрит сначала слева от меня, затем справа, пожимает плечами и разводит руки в стороны, — _и где же он сейчас_? 

Меня прошибает пот. Боль, которую я много лет назад ощутил впервые, эхом отдается во мне до сих пор, с каждым вздохом, и в тот момент она накрыла меня новой волной, не столько от напоминания о ней, сколько от осознания. Кайл был идиотом. Прекрасным наивным идиотом. И человеком. В то время как я всегда думал, что он нечто большее.

— Куда привели его эти слова? 

Хамфрилд понял, что попал в точку, и теперь, как акула, почуявшая кровь, шел по следу моей боли. И у него это прекрасно получалось. Он чувствовал людей на каком-то подсознательном уровне, почти интуитивно, их слабости, их страхи, их эмоции. Он положил несколько купюр на столик, встал и направился к выходу, сначала вышиб у меня землю из-под ног, а теперь оставлял падать одного.

— Ты хороший парень, — говорит он, берясь за ручку двери, — не глупый. И я готов прислушаться к твоим словам, когда ты наконец разберешься в себе. 

И позже, я, как мне казалось, разобрался. Но сейчас, глядя на все прошлые версии себя, я понимаю, что просто скакал от одной ошибочной версии видения мира к другой, так и не найдя своей собственной. Легко говорить о своих прошлых ошибках, когда умираешь. 

Там же, в квартале Томтитсонов, глядя в бесконечно голубые глаза Кайла, я встал на этот путь становления, как я это называю, Бета Версии Остина Лэндингтона. 

— Да, — киваю я этим двум и подхожу ближе.

Впереди меня ждет потрясающее время.


	4. Kingdom engulfed in flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see this life like a swinging vine  
> Swing my heart across the line  
> And my face is flashing signs  
> Seek it out and you shall find  
> Old, but I'm not that old  
> Young, but I'm not that bold  
> I don't think the world is sold  
> I'm just doing what we're told
> 
> I feel something so right  
> Doing the wrong thing  
> I feel something so wrong  
> Doing the right thing  
> I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
> Everything that kills me makes me feel alive
> 
> _Counting Stars —OneRepublic_

_Остатки Потрвеаллы. Конец Войны._

_Под ногами шуршали обрывки бумаги, покрытой записями и рисунками, а воздух пах гарью, смешанной с кровью — запах чужих горестей и сожалений. Он стоял в полуразрушенном замке и через дыру, где раньше была стена, смотрел на догорающий лес. Пламя рвалось ввысь, пыталось захватить все больше, стремилось слиться с горящим в лучах закатного солнца небом, а сейчас, между небом и землей, охваченных огнем, он видел серый пустой город. Величественный и красивый город._

_Откуда-то послышался шум. Мужчина вздрогнул и оглянулся в поисках его источника. Пройдя по обломкам лестницы наверх, он обнаружил тело. Тело было закутано в форму, которая так пропиталась кровью и сажей, что трудно было сказать, какого та была цвета. Некогда синие длинные волосы были спутаны, а руки метались по полу в попытке что-нибудь сделать._

_— Тише–тише, — он присел рядом, аккуратно приподнял голову лежачего и ему обнажилось красивое бледное лицо с невероятно яркими синими глазами, — Не шевелитесь._

_— Ты опоздал, — прохрипел Генри ему в ответ и закашлялся кровью, — все кончено, Паспорту, — он хотел сказать что-то еще, потянулся рукой к нему и умер, оставив на его лице кровавый след._

Паспорту открывает глаза и отчего-то тяжело дышит. Его лоб и спина покрыты холодным потом, а в голове бьет тревога. Отдышавшись, он замечает над собой прищуренный взгляд холодных серо-голубых глаз и идеальные брови, сведенные непониманием к переносице.

— Кто такой Генри Томтитсон? — спрашивают его.

— Что ты делаешь вверх ногами, Рэй, — сонно проговаривает Паспорту, а затем его разум просыпается и догадывается повернуть голову, — о, вот так лучше, а отвечая на твой вопрос... кто?

— Это не ответ на вопрос, если ты отвечаешь вопросом, — замечает Раймонд и повторяет, — Генри Томтитсон. Ты кричал сейчас это имя.

— Механик, сорок лет, живет в лесу в невидимом замке, любит пить чай с двумя ложками сахара и от него пахнет фиалками, — все еще немного сонно отвечает блондин и широко зевает.

— И откуда ты его знаешь...? 

— Я... — он трясет головой, прогоняя остатки сна, — я не знаю его. Да, вообще-то я и понятия не имею, кто он.

Раймонд награждает его многозначительным молчанием и взглядом, говорящим, что он думает об умственном состоянии собеседника, гораздо больше, чем слова, сказанные после.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогой?

— Прекрасно! Ох, черт... — он хватается за свою шею и плечи после попытки встать, — почему на этом дурацком диване так неудобно спать?

— Это классический двухместный диван Честерфилд, придуманный в семидесятых годах восемнадцатого века четвертым графом Честерфилда для знатных джентельменов, желающих комфортно посидеть и не помять свой костюм, так что, да, он не очень подходит для сна, особенно для человека с твоим ростом, — спокойно и в подробностях отвечает Раймонд, пока его собеседник неуклюже встает. 

— Ты стал консультантом в мебельном, пока я спал?

И прежде, чем получить ответ, он понимает, что тревога была не только в его голове, но и разливалась мелодией раздражения по всему пространству вокруг. Видимо, она и заставила его проснуться. 

— У нас что-то случилось? 

— Сартеры, — Раймонд протягивает ему его рабочий плащ. Когда смотришь на Паспорту впервые, множество вещей бросались в глаза, но первыми было то, что он ужасно высок и ужасно худощав, второй пункт он предпочитал компенсировать одеждой в несколько раз шире него, а за счет пункта первого, например, тот же самый плащ, при желании можно было превратить в средних размеров палатку. Определенно роскошную палатку, белого цвета с золотыми вставками и узорами. — Чертова туча сартеров, — уточняет он, заставляя мужчину издать странный гортанный звук, который Раймонд для себя расшифровывает, как разочарование, смешанное с усталостью.

— Неужели настолько много, что ты торчишь здесь, дожидаясь меня? 

— Настолько, что соваться без тебя было бы бессмысленно и затратно. 

Они уже вышли в коридор, и стук их ботинок раздавался в такт звукам сирены, создавая единую композицию надвигающегося боя. Паспорту уже окончательно проснулся и собирался даже не думать о сне в ближайшее продолжительное время. Он не любил ни процесс сна, ни сны, настигающие его в это время, ни остаточное ощущение утраты после них, а потому старался избегать этого, как мог. Оба мужчины обладали длинным шагом, так что быстро преодолев длинный коридор и несколько поворотов, они оказались в просторном помещении с высоким потолком и размером с пару футбольных полей. Сейчас здесь толпилось множество людей в разношерстной форме и с разным видом оружия. За спиной Паспорту уже был длинный меч, а на поясе его спутника, который был одет в такой же плащ, что и у него, но черного цвета, болталась катана. 

— Это какой-то тихий мирок на границе третьего сектора, — рассказывает Раймонд, пока они пересекают зал, — точнее... нет, не могу сказать точнее, там, видимо, возникла некая пространственная аномалия, и мы никак не можем установить четкие координаты. Они надвигаются со стороны гор. Дальше на несколько километров пустынное поле, где я и предлагаю их прикончить.

— Живые существа в округе? 

— Небольшое поселение к западу от поля. Оттуда уже отправился отряд местных военных еще до нашего вмешательства. Я отправил им на помощь наших, но надолго их не хватит. 

— Ясно, тогда я пойду осмотрюсь, а ты собирай всех и приводи туда же, капитан.

— Будет сделано, — Раймонд кивает и останавливается, разворачиваясь ко всем находящимся в зале.

Паспорту же проходит дальше к порталу, пересекая который, оказывается в поле, покрытом черными засохшими растениями. Над его головой желтое небо, а вдали он видит хребты упомянутых Раймондом гор, из которых выбегали черные, охваченные мраком, фигуры. Они были похожи на ожившие отражения диких животных в покрытой рябью воде. Сейчас между ими и ним стояла, все больше редеющая, людская шеренга. На каждого побежденного ими сартера на них накидывалось еще два. Паспорту достает из ножен меч. Он уже делает шаг навстречу опасности, когда там раздается взрыв. Мгновенная вспышка света с оглушающим звуком и все. Не остается ничего. Ни огня, ни сартеров, ни шеренги. 

— Видимо, у местных была установка защитить свой дом любой ценой, — говорит Раймонд за его спиной. 

— А разве не у всех нас? — он разворачивается и видит перед собой аккуратно выстроенные по цветам ряды своих подчиненных. Прямо перед ним, на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга стояло два отряда. Еще по одному справа и слева, и один расположился чуть поодаль, со стороны поселения. 

— Мы вдвоем пойдем ближе к горам, — указывая на себя и на капитана, говорит Паспорту, так чтобы все его слышали, — когда они прорвутся, вы их окружите. Этот акт самопожертвования оказал нам огромную услугу, не дайте жизням тех людей оборваться просто так и выжмите все из открывшейся нам возможности. Ну и, как всегда, наша главная цель — не дать им добраться до поселения. 

— Будет сделано! — отвечает ему нестройный хор голосов, вызывая на его лице улыбку. 

Он поворачивается к Раймонду и дарит еще одну улыбку специально для него, словно говоря, что все будет хорошо, он никогда не мог понять нужно ли это капитану, но самому Паспорту точно нужен был этот ответный взгляд, говорящий, что он готов на все вместе с ним. Возможно, Раймонд расшифровывал его улыбку иначе, возможно, каждый из них видел в другом то, в чем нуждался, возможно здесь не было ничего, кроме одной улыбки тонких, обветренных губ и одного взгляда серо-голубых глаз. Иногда Паспорту думал об этом и никогда не спрашивал, думал ли Раймонд о подобном. Что вся эта магия, происходящая между ними, их обмен фразами без слов, их понимание друг друга на каком-то ином уровне, лишь плод воображения одного из них. Да, иногда такие мысли приходили ему в голову, иногда он агрессивно мотал головой, прогоняя их прочь, иногда закрывал лицо руками и делал несколько вдохов, но он никогда не сомневался, что во время сражения Раймонд окажется там, где ему нужно. Из раза в раз, из битвы в битву, из одной безвыходной ситуации в другую, они работали слаженно, без погрешностей.   
Паспорту знал, что когда один из них закрывает глаза, другой смотрит в оба. И что не найдется во вселенной связи крепче, чем у них.

Они сражались возле подножья горы, не задумываясь разрезая в клочья сартеров. Это был далеко не первый опыт борьбы с ними и, к сожалению, далеко не последний. На данный момент все шло гладко, они уже прорвались через них обоих, и он слышал, как за его спиной тоже идет сражение. Еще через несколько минут из горы выбежал последний сартер, и область сражения все сужалась. Уже через полчаса они добили последнего, но сохранить поселение им не удалось. Они успели эвакуировать большинство жителей, но все, кто не успел покинуть деревню, были мертвы, в частности, из-за еще нескольких взрывов. 

— Когда у нас появились санитары? — спрашивает Паспорту, затягиваясь сигаретой и следя за развернувшимся перед ним видом разрушенных домов.

— Это не наши, — отвечает Раймонд, — да и кого им бы было спасать от смерти... 

— Простите! — к ним подбегает запыхавшийся юноша, — Вас там зовут, там... там выживший после взрыва. 

Они переглядываются и следуют за ним к одной из палаток, что расставили вокруг для помощи раненым. Внутри их подводят к юноше с копной спутанных русых волос, его взгляд был направлен в пустоту, рот и руки подрагивали, а кожа была покрыта темными пятнами. Рядом сидела женщина в халате и пыталась привести его в чувство. 

— Никто из деревенских его не узнает, — докладывает Курт, занимающийся вопросами, связанными с жертвами напастей, что они предотвращали, — и он точно не наш...

— Это уж вижу, — ухмыляется Паспорту, — слишком, ну, знаешь, _живой_.

— Сам он никак ни на что не реагирует, — продолжает Курт, — его нашли в обломках одного из домов, и я подумал...

— Что это может быть сартер, — кивает Раймонд. 

Сартеры были существами, сложными для изучения и понимания. Но одной из вещей, что была известна о них — это их способность приспосабливаться к окружающей среде и принимать форму, пригодную для нее.

— Нет-нет, — Паспорту качает головой, его темная прядь падает ему на глаза, и он тут же сдувает ее оттуда. От природы он был блондином, но его белые, с неярким отливом в желтый, волосы, разбавляло несколько абсолютно черных прядей, большая часть из которых образовывала некое подобие торчащего хохолка, — сартер может стать человеком только, если он мог быть им изначально. Мы сейчас сражались с самой примитивной формой.

— Может среди них спрятался один не примитивный? — предполагает Курт. 

— Нет, я бы заметил. Эй! — пытается он обратить на себя внимание парня, и тот слабо реагирует, поворачивая на него голову, — Кивни, если понимаешь меня. 

— Кажется, он контужен, — говорит врач, — вряд ли мы получим сейчас что-то от него. 

— Хэй, а что это у тебя тут, — Паспорту аккуратно тянется к его шее и поддевает пальцами цепочку, на конце которой оказывается жетон, покрытый надписями, — Остин Г. Лэндингтон? — неуверенно пытается прочитать он написанное, и взгляд парня будто становится более осознанным. 

— Мы так и не разобрались с аномалией, — сообщает Раймонд, — возможно, он вообще не отсюда. 

— Или все, кто его знал, мертвы. 

— В любом случае, никто его не помнит, включая его самого. Мы не можем просто так это оставить. 

— Ты предлагаешь, — Паспорту качает головой из стороны в сторону в неуверенности, — убить его...?

— Что? Нет! Я предлагаю помочь ему!

— Да, — кивает блондин, — да, конечно, помочь. Этим мы занимаемся. 

— Да.

— Да, — он приседает на корточки и несколько секунд рассматривает парня перед собой, — но согласись, убить было бы проще. 

— Ты же не серьезно сейчас? — Раймонд сам не мог понять, для чего он уточняет это, — Мы же теперь _хорошие_. Меньше убийств, больше помощи и все в таком духе. 

— Я помню. Просто порой это все так запарно, — он вздыхает и возвращается к причине их проблем, — Как думаешь, он похож на человека? Ну, знаешь, такого земного парнишу. 

— Предлагаешь оставить его на Земле? 

— Он все равно ничего не помнит, а там ему будет безопасно. Никакой магии, никаких сартеров, начнет новую жизнь. А я как-нибудь проверю его. 

— Звучит разумно, — соглашается Раймонд, — Курт, ты все слышал, позаботься об этом. 

— Да, капитан. 

В эту минуту в палатку врывается все тот же юноша, что до этого позвал их сюда. Он был еще более запыхавшийся, чем в прошлый раз. И более напуганный. 

— Сартеры, — говорит он и делает жадный вдох, — там еще сартеры. 

И уже через две минуты Паспорту снова стоит на том же самом месте, откуда ранее наблюдал, как часть его служащих разлетается на куски по прихоти одного из местных вояк. Несмотря на то, что он говорил перед боем, в душе его была злоба. Он злился на того человека, что устроил взрыв, и не мог ничего сделать по этому поводу, и это заставляло злиться еще больше. Он не знал того человека. Но он знал своих людей. Паспорту знал имя члена каждого отряда и того, кто стоял за этим именем. И вечером, когда Раймонд в очередной раз положит перед ним стопку имен — всех тех, кого они лишились в этот день, они вместе откроют бутылку виски, вспомнят каждого и выпьют за них. Да, так было тяжелее. Но он нуждался в этих периодических напоминаниях о том, как ценна жизнь. Эта боль заставляла его стараться лучше. 

— Они уже в горах и скоро снова будут здесь, — сообщает ему Саймон. Он не числился ни в одном отряде, но все звали его Тенью Паспорту и, в каком-то смысле, он ею и был, — я нашел там щель, откуда они вылезают. 

— Хорошо, я разберусь, — получает он хмурый ответ.

— Что, утро не задалось? — хмыкает Саймон. Точнее, любой наблюдающий со стороны не увидел бы ни капли изменений в его лице или интонации, но Паспорту уже привык иметь дело с ним и с Раймондом, у которого проявление эмоций явно не было главным талантом, поэтому он больше знал, что его собеседник именно хмыкнул, чем увидел это. 

— Мое утро началось с лекции об английских диванах. 

— А я говорил не связываться с этим парнем. Он страшен. 

— Тебе лучше начать переживать о Генри Томтитстоне, Саймон, — рядом с ними появляется капитан, — видимо, теперь он тот, кто занимает все его мысли. 

— Я даже не знаю, кто это! — пытается оправдаться Паспорту. 

— И на этом я смею откланяться, — Саймон коротко кивает и растворяется в воздухе, но если быть более внимательным в этот момент, то можно заметить, как его тело, в один миг, словно просто перестает быть объемным и сливается с тенями на земле.

Несколько секунд они стоят молча, каждый погруженный в свои мысли.

— Думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — наконец спрашивает блондин.

— Что нам не помешали бы санитары? Да, было бы неплохо обзавестись парочкой...

— Нет. В смысле, да. Да, было бы здорово, но я о щели, наверно, я...

— Пойдешь туда и подорвешь их, чтобы все завалило камнями. Я уже отправил туда несколько человек на расчистку пути, а вон там тебе готовят взрывчатку, — и он кивает на одну из палаток позади них.

— Именно так, — Паспорту остается лишь кивнуть и широко улыбнуться, — погоди, — его брови резко взлетают вверх, и он, задерживая дыхание, спрашивает, — ты назвал меня "дорогой"?

— Утром, да, — подтверждает Раймонд, — я решил, что это поможет тебе быстрее проснуться, — быстро проговаривает он и отводит глаза. 

— И все? 

— Нет, ну, — челюсть капитана немного сдвигается в сторону, а взгляд устремляется вверх, и Паспорту знает, что первое движение — это проявление его озадаченности насколько уместно сейчас будет высказать свои мысли, а второе — как это сделать более четко, — я часто наблюдал, как пары иногда называют друг друга различными прозвищами, так что я посчитал это уместным... — он коротко и неловко наклоняет голову влево и тут же возвращает ее в прежнее положение, — проявлением чувств. Ты против? 

— Я? — кажется, он сказал это чуть громче, чем следовало, — Нет, я... — в отличии от собеседника, он сначала открывал рот, а потом собирал мысли в кучу.

К сожалению, времени на это сейчас совсем не было. Появившийся из ниоткуда Саймон сунул ему в руки увесистый сверток.

— Уже пора, я покажу дорогу. 

Паспорту неловко кивает Раймонду и следует за своей Тенью. Сражения не были для него чем-то особенным, чем-то, для чего ему требовалось взять себя в руки, или чем-то, ради чего он вставал по утрам, он не любил это, он не ненавидел это. Это просто была обычная рутина, через которую ему приходилось проходить снова и снова, победить в очередном бою, чтобы продвинуться к новой цели, и так множество раз, как бесконечный игровой квест. Конечно, встречались и боссы, по крайней мере раньше. Сейчас Паспорту находился в подвешенном состоянии, когда одна грандиозная глава его жизни подошла к концу и наступило это всеми желанное и беззаботное "хорошо", и вот-вот оно должно было оборваться новым кризисом, на устранение которого он непременно бросит все силы, сделает все возможное, будет терпеть поражение одно за другим, но в конце концов выйдет победителем. Только это "вот-вот" уже порядком затянулось. Поначалу он наслаждался своей новой спокойной жизнью, но теперь Паспорту все чаще в ужасе думал о том, что так может быть всегда. 

Прорубая, в буквальном смысле, себе путь к расщелине, он вспоминал свой сегодняшний сон, в частности, Генри. Его плащ и меч были полностью покрыты темной кровью сартеров, но его мысли занимал лишь взгляд, с которым Томтитсон смотрел тогда на него. Он узнал его, он ждал его, он верил, что Паспорту спасет его. Вот только Паспорту понятия не имел, кто такой Генри Томтитсон, и каким-то образом он знал о нем все, в том числе то, что просто близкому другому знать не полагалось. 

Сартеров оказалось гораздо больше, чем он предполагал, а щель гораздо глубже в горе. Даже если ему удастся подойти ближе, то вряд ли ему потом удастся самому выбраться из-под завала. Паспорту сделал глубокий вдох. Очистил разум от посторонних мыслей и сосредоточился на движении пространства и времени вокруг него, конкретно в этом месте. И тут же время замедлилось, а низ и верх, право и лево больше не имели для него никакого значения. Огибая своих врагов, пробегая под невозможными углами, он оттолкнулся и оказался в воздухе прямо напротив сильно пульсирующей расщелины. Вложив все силы в правую руку, круговым движением он метнул в нее взрывчатку. 

Существует много способов перемещаться между мирами и реальностями, и почти все они строятся на основании того, что ткань пространства испещрена дырами, разломами и такими вот расщелинами, и все те множество способов — лишь разные вариации нахождения и раскрытия подобных разрывов. 

У Паспорту и реальности существовали свои, особого рода отношения. По этой причине, все, что ему сейчас нужно было сделать, это отыскать дыру в пространстве, которая тут же отправит его туда, куда ему требуется. Он так часто проделывал данное действие, что оно превратилось в нечто интуитивное, ведь его сердце всегда знало, куда ему надо отправиться, и он просто следовал этому зову. В подобных ситуациях оно всегда рвалось домой, к горячей ванной, к кружке горячего шоколада, к тлеющей в руках сигарете и к Раймонду. 

Но сегодня все пошло не по плану еще со вчерашнего вечера, когда утомленный отчетами Паспорту задремал на не предрасположенном ко сну диване, потерпев поражение перед так ненавистным им миром грез. 

Сегодня сердце Паспорту было занято городом, охваченным огнем.


	5. Like a fairy tale

Корнелия Камерфоул не верила в сказки. Да и что может быть сказочнее, чем место, где она родилась? На Портвеалле было место и принцам, и принцессам, и драконам, и сказочным замкам, и волшебникам, и чего тут только не было. Но она всегда восхищалась теми, кто все равно верил, что истории, рассказанные у костра или на ночь перед сном, или вычитанные в книжке с яркими иллюстрациями, могут быть правдой, и где-то там, за углом, тебя может поджидать своя собственная сказка. Такие люди казались наивными, их часто не воспринимали всерьез, говорили, что они еще просто жизни не повидали, но Корнелия знала, что потерять эту веру гораздо проще, чем сохранить. 

Однажды она поверила в сказку. Корнелии тогда было девять, у ее подруги, имени которой она сейчас даже не вспомнит, но тогда, конечно, казалось, что это дружба до гроба, был день рождения. Уставшие после долгого праздничного дня, они выпросили дедушку именинницы рассказать им какую-нибудь хорошую сказку, тот долго думал и отговаривался, что все хорошие сказки его внучка уже знает наизусть, но в итоге сдался и начал рассказ. 

Как это всегда и бывало, сказка была про принцессу, что не знала о своем королевском положении и жила, как и все в их королевстве, и о принце, чей отец был очень жестоким королем. На своей совершеннолетие принц сбежал в соседнее враждующее королевство, убежденный, что там он точно найдет себе место, но нашел лишь упреки и косые взгляды от всех живущих там. Конечно же, кроме принцессы. Та единственная была добра к нему, и вскоре они поженились. Позже принцесса взошла на трон и стала королевой, а все поданные отбросили свои предрассудки и признали в принце короля. 

Домой Корнелия возвращалась бегом. Ей не терпелось рассказать услышанную историю матери, а также она не забывала внимательно смотреть по сторонам, не лежит ли где-нибудь потерявший сознание прекрасный принц, чтобы она могла отнести его домой и привести в себя, ведь именно так в той истории принцесса познакомилась со своим возлюбленным. 

— Не забивай голову всякой ерундой, — сказала мать после рассказа дочери, — в жизни так не бывает. 

Корнелия, как и положено всем девятилетним девочкам, верящим в сказки, закатила истерику и громко хлопнув дверью, легла спать, гневно обдумывая, как не права ее мать. На вечер следующего дня та принесла ей книгу. Пробежав глазами по обложке и пролистнув пару страниц, девочка поняла, что это та самая история. Счастью ее не было предела, ей подумалось, что таким образом мать просит у нее прощения и признает ее правоту. 

Счастье продлилось несколько часов, а после Корнелия всю ночь провела, плача в подушку. То, что дедушка подал им как сказку, на самом деле оказалось трагичной историей. Мало того, что в книге было более подробно описано, через какие муки и страдания пришлось пройти принцу, так и финал оказался совсем иным. После того, как принцессе сообщили, что она — будущая королева, ей также было выдвинуто условие. Придворные не могли допустить, чтобы принц королевства, с которым они вели войну, был так близок к трону. Если принцесса хотела стать королевой, ей нужно было бросить принца. А она хотела. И она бросила. И после всех пережитых бед принц так и остается один, всеми гонимый в обоих королевствах. Корнелии было очень жаль его, но в то же время, в книге было сказано, что после восхождения принцессы на трон королевство процветало, как никогда.

Утром Корнелия спросила у матери, выйдет ли из нее когда-нибудь принцесса. Ей больше не хотелось встретить прекрасного принца, она хотела стать королевой. Она часто слышала тихие шепотки о том, как Томтитсоны начинают перегибать палку, как их время подходит к концу. В девять лет она не очень понимала эти разговоры, но чтобы там ни было, она приложит все усилия, чтобы быть лучше Томтитсонов. 

— Последний король Портвеаллы уже как тридцать лет мертв, — сказала на это мать, — а Ордену Синиц еще долго править. И не так уж ты хороша собой, чтобы охомутать какого-нибудь приезжего принца. Да и откуда им взяться в нашей глуши. 

И в очередной раз мечты Корнелии были разбиты. Но в этот раз она не заплакала, только молча кивнула, доела своей завтрак и попросила мать научить ее семейному ремеслу. Камерфоулы были мастера во всем, что касалось дерева. Под их руками оно принимало удивительные формы, превращалось в самые крепкие опоры, служило дольше, чем изделия других мастеров. 

К двадцати годам она овладела этим искусством в совершенстве настолько, что могла довольно неплохо жить, содержать себя и опустевший без почившей матери дом. Возлюбленного и, уже тем более, прекрасного принца, она так и не нашла. Да и не могла бы сказать, что усердно искала его. Любимое дело, приносящие доход, добрый друг Ганс, разбавляющий своими историями однотипные дни, дворовый пес, которого она иногда подкармливала — на данном этапе жизни ей этого сполна хватало, а о будущем думать пока не хотелось. 

— Какого черта... — одними губами проговаривает Ганс, глядя на поле, где весной они счищали оставшуюся с осени листву и засаживали овощи. Помимо листвы там обычно можно было обнаружить, разве что, окурок или забытое кем-то ведро. Сейчас же там вполне комфортно расположилось чье-то тело. Вокруг него же были не только сгнившие листья, но и свежая, только выросшая трава приобрела оранжевый оттенок, будто выросла уже мертвой. 

— Надеюсь, он живой, — Корнелия медленно приблизилась к туше, дабы рассмотреть поближе. Туша определенно была мужского пола, обладала необыкновенно длинными конечностями и была завернута в бело-золотой плащ, из-за размера которого определить, дышит ли его владелец, не представлялось возможным.

— Надо кому-нибудь сообщить, — трясет головой Ганс, — добросовестные люди в поле без сознания в таком виде не валяются. 

Отчасти Корнелия понимала, что он прав. Одежда загадочного незнакомца вся была измазана в чем-то темном, возможно, это была кровь. Или по неуклюжести тот угодил в бочонок с ягодным соком, никогда же нельзя знать наверняка. Также маленькая девочка, все еще живущая где-то в глубине ее души, распахнула глаза, слипшиеся от слез и долгого сна, и напомнила о чудесной сказке, услышанной, казалось, вечность назад.

— Нельзя же так предвзято относиться к незнакомцам, — укоризненно мотает головой Камерфоул и встает рядом с телом, — вдруг человек в беде и переживает не самые лучшие времена в своей жизни? Давай отнесем его в дом, так ему будет удобнее, а там уже разберемся, что с ним делать.

Ганса такой план не устраивал. Но он довольно давно знал девушку, чтобы понимать, что аргументов для спора с ней ему не набрать, а значит проще сделать, как сказано. И хотя тело и было в несколько раз больше двух средних портвеалльцев, каким-то чудом им удалось доволочить его до дивана девушки. Когда Корнелия сняла капюшон с жертвы неудачных обстоятельств, её взору предстало длинное лицо с острыми чертами и светлыми волосами, среди которых затесались темные пряди. На прекрасного принца юноша не тянул, но за симпатичного сойти мог. Под определенным углом. 

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Ганс, устало распластавшись на ковре в ее гостиной. 

Девушка не знала, что ответить, но ей и не пришлось, так как ее бесцеремонно прервал громкий жадный вздох со стороны их находки. Обернувшись, она встретилась с рыскающим по комнате взглядом зеленых глаз. Нет, они были не зеленые. Оттенок их, безусловно, принадлежал к чему-то среднему между кислым яблоком и хвоей с деревьев в лесу за ее домом, но назвать их просто зелеными она бы не смогла. Левый глаз просто лучился жизнью, казалось, что, распахнувшись в, и без того залитой светом, комнате, от него стало в несколько раз ярче, оживленнее. В правом же глазу, ох, если бы Корнелия могла посмотреть в глаза Смерти, то они бы выглядели именно так, вместо зрачка там развернулась бездна, высасывающая всю энергию из окружения, лишающая желания жить, бездна медленно вращалась, казалось, рассматривая и оценивая душу девушки, а, сфокусировавшись, замерла. Обладатель бездны моргнул и наваждение развеялось. Теперь Камерфоул видела в глазах лишь добродушие, подтверждающееся улыбкой на загадочном лице. 

— Всегда приятно приходить в себя в компании новых замечательных людей, — говорит Паспорту и подскакивает с дивана, — но в разы приятнее, зная, где находишься...? — его брови вопросительно взмыли вверх, и он посмотрел на девушку, ожидая ответа. 

Корнелию было сложно застать врасплох. Она всегда знала, что делать. Если не сразу, то немного поразмыслив, она находила верное решение и просто шла к нему. Но сейчас она растерялась. Ганс сидел на ковре и, распахнув рот, глядел на незнакомца. 

— На Портвеалле, — глупо выдает он. Все равно, что заплутавшему в столичных улочках путнику, подсказать, что он все еще находится в Эрасте.

— Угу, — так же глупо кивает ему в ответ Паспорту. Это ему ни о чем не сказало. Он не хотел сразу же показаться в глазах еще даже не знакомых людей, идиотом, которым по своей натуре он и являлся, так что тщательно обдумав, как ему выйти из этой ситуации, и смело предположив, что любой в таких обстоятельствах сообщил бы название своего города или ближайшего крупного населенного пункта, он, пожимая плечами и с долью небрежности, спросил, — Это название вашей деревни или чего поблизости...? — и получив в ответ их шокированные взгляды, поспешно и менее уверенно добавил, — Я просто не местный.

Корнелия решила, что первым делом ей самой тоже надо присесть.

— Планета, — набрав в грудь побольше воздуха и медленно выпустив его наружу, спокойно сказала она, — Это наша планета. И мы находимся в деревне в округе ее главного королевства. 

Стыдливо поджав губу, Паспорту снова кивает. По умному не получилось. Значит придется действовать, как обычно. Переть на прямую. Он подошел к ближайшему окну, выглянул из него и на секунду замер. Лес. Тот самый. Значит и королевство то самое, просто пока не в огне. 

— Есть предпосылки к войне? — оглядываясь в поисках двери, как бы невзначай, спрашивает он.

— Что? — не понимает Корнелия и следует за ним к выходу.

— Государственные перевороты, революции, забастовки, недобрые взгляды со стороны других королевств... — перечисляет парень, выходя на улицу, где его ослепляет солнце. Вдали виднеются острые верхушки замка, и туда он и решает направиться. 

— Нет... Не то чтобы... — Камерфоул едва поспевает за его широкими шагами, но и отстать она себе позволить не может. Нет, слишком много еще не понятно, и так оставлять это больше нельзя. 

— Не то чтобы, что? 

— Ну, — она неуверенно пожимает плечами, не зная, как объяснить и стоит ли, — много недовольных Томтитсонами в последнее время. То есть, властью. 

Паспорту резко останавливается и ей едва удается избежать столкновения с его поясницей. 

— А ты случайно не знаешь Генри Томтитсона? — быстро спрашивает он. 

— Нет. Но я и не знакома особо с ними, а среди высокопоставленных лиц такого имени не припомню. 

— Ясно, значит все не так просто, — бормочет он себе под нос и, продолжая движение, уже громче спрашивает, — как называется королевство?

— Эраст, — Паспорту кивает, и пару минут они идут молча, — Теперь твоя очередь отвечать. Кто ты? Откуда ты? Я даже не знаю, какой правильный вопрос тебе задать, все слишком непонятно...

— И объяснить еще сложнее... — задумчиво говорит ее собеседник, останавливаясь. 

— Тогда начнем с простого, как тебя зовут-то хоть?

— Паспорту.

— Корнелия, — и она протягивает ему руку, на что тот лишь усмехается. 

— Ты милая девушка, Корнелия, но сейчас у меня очень мало времени. Обещаю, что позже, как-нибудь я найду тебя и...

— Еще чего! — Камерфоул опускает проигнорированную руку, — Я может и милая, но не дурочка! И, между прочим, вот этими руками тащила тебя в дом, отговорками тут теперь не отделаешься, ты, как минимум, должен мне объяснение.

— А как максимум? — он не выглядел раздраженным от таких заявлений, а наоборот, стал улыбаться еще шире.

— Пирог, — ничуть не растерявшись отвечает она и задирает нос, — я предпочитаю яблочный. Чай, так и быть, будет с меня. 

— Будет тебе и пирог, и чай, и объяснения, — Паспорту чуть наклоняется и вытягивает свою длинную руку так, что его ладонь оказывается в сантиметре от правой щеки девушки, — но позже. Честное слово. А сейчас... Берегись! — Быстрым и аккуратным движением он отворачивает ее голову в сторону, так, что на секунду она теряет его из виду, а когда поворачивается, перед ней уже никого нет. 

— Какого... — договорить или сообразить хоть что-то ей не дает сильный толчок в спину, почти сбивающий ее с ног. 

— Простите! — начинает извиняться молодой парень, врезавшийся в нее, — Я не хотел, боже, я такой рассеянный сегодня! — Он принимается собирать содержимое своей огромной коробки, которое теперь разлетелось по всей дороге. 

— Ничего страшного, — какой же сегодня безумный день, думает Корнелия и принимается помогать парню, — это вы сделали? — она крутит в руках деревянные предметы странной формы, видимо, вместе организующие какой-то механизм. 

— Н-нет, один наш мастер, тут рядом, я как раз от него, — он поспешно забирает их и поднимается, — еще раз простите!

— Халтурит ваш мастер, однако, — не удерживается от комментария девушка. 

— Простите? 

— Работа выполнена хорошо, уверенно, но грубо, так что собрать детали вместе, чтобы они работали как надо, будет непросто, — поясняет она свой комментарий. 

— Вы тоже мастер по дереву? 

— Да. Камерфоул.

— А! Слышал о вас, — парень протягивает ей листовку, — я Лео, кстати. Будет желание присоединиться, приходите! — Он машет ей рукой на прощание и скрывается за поворотом. 

Прежде, чем взглянуть на листовку, Корнелия уже знала, что там будет. Она редко выходила в город, клиенты обычно сами приходили к ней, но даже она всюду замечала их. Революционеров. Сопротивленцев. Оппозиционеров. Недовольства достигли уже такого уровня, что подобных группировок становилось все больше. Через месяц она пришла к ним. Не столько по своей инициативе, сколько по уговорам Ганса, присоединившегося ранее. Да и не могло ее никак покинуть чувство, что все произошедшее тогда было не просто так. Да, Паспорту так и не объявился, но может и не за этим они тогда встретились. 

Сначала, она просто мастерила для них все необходимое, иногда приходила в "штаб", помогала, чем могла, общалась с другими участниками. Она не заметила, в какой момент это произошло, но как-то ее визиты туда стали все чаще, протестующих все больше, а их организация все влиятельнее. Уже через год, нет, через _целый_ год забастовок, митингов, налетов, всего, чтобы наконец разворошить синичье гнездо, Томтитсоны были согласны на переговоры. 

Корнелии Камерфоул там быть не должно было. В этом душном зале, напоминающем арену, должны были быть только представители обеих сторон, и от их организации выбрали самых лучших, самых достойных, тех, у кого в предках были короли и королевы, императоры, вожди племен, капитаны кораблей, тех, кто в случае чего, мог бы заменить Томтитсонов на их посту. Девушка к таким не относилась, она должна была, как и все остальные, сидеть снаружи и нервно дожидаться результатов в неведении. Но она там оказалась и в самый неудачный момент. 

Споры длились уже несколько часов, но никакого компромисса все никак не находилось. Все давно устали, были раздражены и вероятность сморозить глупость увеличивалась с каждой минутой. 

— Думаете, так просто управлять такой огромной планетой? — осипшим от криков голосом вещал Томтитсон, — в одиночку тут точно никто не справится, да хоть сотню соберите, лучше нас никто не знает, как это делается!

— Да я уверяю вас, что любой в этой комнате способен заменить собой сотню Томтитсонов и привести планету в порядок! — доносится ему в ответ такой же осипший голос. 

За этими речами никто и не заметил, как дверь тихонько распахнулась и Корнелия проскользнула внутрь. Быстро найдя глазами нужного человека, она подсела к нему и зашептала:

— Мне жаль сообщать вам такое, но час назад вашего отца доставили в больницу. Сначала его состояние было стабильно и никто не хотел отвлекать вас от переговоров, но сейчас оно ухудшается, и он требует вас к себе. 

— Спасибо, что сообщили, — обеспокоенно кивает ее собеседник, — переговоры, кажется, ни к чему хорошему уже не приведут, я немедленно отправлюсь в больницу. 

Девушка кивает, и они вместе, полусогнувшись, тихо направились в сторону выхода. 

— ...на месяц заменит вас, а там и поглядим. Выбирайте, коли так самоуверенны, — после этих слов в полумертвом зале наступило оживление. Девушка не знала, о чем шла речь, но судя по тому, как Томтитсоны собрались и перешептывались, дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. 

— Мы согласны. Три недели. Выбираем _ее_ , — его тонкий палец указал прямо на Корнелию, которую отделяла всего пара метров от двери, через которую она вошла. 

В зале воцарилась тишина. Все взгляды были направлены на нее, а мысленно девушка вырывала себе тоннель в ад, куда она бы сейчас с радостью отправилась, лишь избавиться от всей этой неловкости и стыда, что накрыли ее. Но виду она не подала. Медленно выпрямилась, окинула всех снисходительным взглядом, очень надеясь, что в ее глазах сейчас не мигал красным цветом сигнал SOS. 

— Камерфоул, — представилась она всем в зале, — Корнелия Камерфоул, мастер по дереву. К вашим услугам, — и слегка поклонилась, не совсем понимая, чего от нее все ждут. 

И никто, видимо, тоже не понимал, чего ждать и что теперь делать. Все застыли, ее товарищи, ошеломленно, не зная, как все так обернулось, а Томтитсоны, поражаясь, как удачно они выбрали цель. 

— Оскар Ланге, в прошлом часовых дел мастер, в настоящем глава сей организации, — подхватил ее инициативу мужчина средних лет. Она знала его, впрочем, все знали его, не только его союзники, но в принципе, его имя часто можно было услышать, идя по улице, он был харизматичный, он был обаятельный, он был весьма умен, неплох собой и явно имел представление о том, что и как следует изменить, — в будущем же к вашим услугам, Ваше Величество.

 _Ваше кто?_ Мать всегда говорила ей, что невежливо открывать на людях рот, даже, когда зеваешь, но сейчас ее челюсть отпала сама по себе. Но она никогда и не верила, что Корнелия может стать королевой. _Королевой_. Божечки. Дальше последовало обсуждение формальностей, но в целом все было просто. У нее было три недели на правление, со всеми полномочиями, а после голосованием решится, останется она править дальше или власть перейдет обратно к Томтитсонам. Никаких связей с членами организаций, этой или иных, неодобряющих политику Томтитсонов, никакой пропаганды, акций или иных действий, порочащих Томтитсонов, и, с их стороны, королеву. Корнелия была в ужасе. Если она проиграет, она подведет всех, в том числе и саму себя, а она даже не знала, что делать, и советоваться ей было не с кем. 

Совсем без советников ее, конечно, не оставили, но от этого легче не становилось. Самым приличным из них ей показался Клаус Пэлтон, внук того самого Грегори Пэлтона — последнего, до сегодняшнего дня, короля Портвеаллы, который находился на втором месте в черном списке портвеалльцев, сразу после Корнелия Томтитсона, который и захватил власть почти сразу после смерти самоуверенного Грэгори, что всегда лез на рожон и никогда при этом не составлял указаний на случай своей смерти. Томтитсонов же он всегда держал при дворе, так что сложилось мнение, что эти два семейства заодно. Поэтому доверия Клаус у девушки пока не вызывал. 

Сидя на подоконнике и глядя в окно в своих новых покоях, Корнелия раздумывала, как ей теперь быть. Слева от нее послышался стук по стеклу, она повернула голову в том направлении, и в ней вдруг проснулось желание взять рядом стоящий табурет и с силой огреть им стучавшего. По другую сторону стекла, на карнизе, зеркально ей сидел Паспорту, жестами призывая ее открыть окно. Он так активно махал руками, что казалось вот-вот свалится. 

— Что тебе надо? — холодно спрашивает Камерфоул, немного приоткрыв окно так, чтобы они могли слышать друг друга, но чтобы не пустить его внутрь. 

— Корнелия, впусти меня, и я все расскажу, — его лицо скрывал капюшон, но она слышала, как он усмехается, — простите, я хотел сказать, _Ваше Величество._

— Ну да, ну да, как стала королевой, так сразу прибежал, еще и без пирога. Утаскивай свою тощую задницу с моего карниза, Паспорту. 

— Кто сказал, что без пирога, — он приподнял плащ, и на его коленях, она увидела, завернутую в ткань большую круглую тарелку, — яблочный, как и просила. Свежеиспеченный, а как пахнет-то! Но чую ты его совсем заморозишь своими речами, — он ненатурально вздохнул, — и я не только с пирогом и историями задушевными к тебе пришел. Я, между прочим, пришел долг возвращать, спасать тебя, красавицу, от тяжести правления. 

— Это как это? — заинтересовалась девушка. 

— Есть у меня тут, пара опытных желающих помочь тебе. 

Корнелия еще немного поколебалась и все же открыла окно. 

— Но для начала скажи мне, — он запрыгивает внутрь, ставит пирог на стол и осматривается по сторонам, — ты веришь в призраков? 

— В призраков? — девушка задумчиво склоняет голову, — Даже не знаю. Но ты давай не ходи вокруг да около, выкладывай все сразу, кто там хочет мне помочь. 

— Грегори Пэлтон, — пожимает плечами Паспорту, — знаешь такого? Эй! Не разевай так рот, лучше жуй!

Растерянная Корнелия послушно выполняет его наставление. 

— Сам испек что ли? — с сомнением спрашивает она, рассматривая пирог, на вкус тот оказался еще лучше, чем на запах. В магазинах такие обычно не продают, — Очень вкусно. 

— Не, — отмахивается парень, — куда уж мне, — он хватает небольшой кусок и стремительно отправляет его себе в рот, — О! И вправду вкусно! 

— Эй! — возмущается Камерфоул, — Хоть бы перчатки снял, прежде чем хватать с общей тарелки!

— Прости, — он поднимает руки вверх, — такого делать не буду, не хочу портить тебе аппетит, но комплименты шеф-повару передам. 

— Он тоже какой-нибудь призрак? — насмешливо фыркает Корнелия, но в тоже время настораживается. 

— Не совсем. Но и давно не живой, да. Не веришь мне? 

— Хотела бы поверить, да не могу. Как это и не живой, и не мертвый? Пока своими глазами не увижу, не поверю. 

— Так прямо сейчас наблюдаешь, — до этого расхаживая по всему пространству комнаты, трогая вещи, рассматривая их, так, будто за секунду бездействия он бы перестал существовать, Паспорту остановился, выставил правую ногу вперед, носком вверх, и театрально поклонился.

— Нет, — нервно качает головой девушка, — Неа. Нет-нет. Ты не мертв. Просто бессовестно разыгрываешь меня тут.

— Дорогуша, я умер, когда этой вашей Портвеаллы еще даже в зародыше не было. Да и сама подумай, — в пару шагов он оказывается рядом с ней, — ты не замечала меня, там за окном, пока я сам не привлек твое внимание, а забраться туда было не так-то просто, между прочим. И, — он указывает на свой капюшон, натянутый сейчас на голову, — можешь ли ты вспомнить мое лицо? 

Она не могла. У нее была отличная память, она детально помнила все произошедшее тогда, столько раз она обдумывала тот день, но она понятия не имела, как выглядит его лицо, какие у него глаза, какие волосы. И никогда ее это не беспокоило. Никогда прежде она не замечала, что чего-то в ее воспоминаниях не хватает. Он снимает капюшон и, ну да, конечно! Конечно же, у него те невероятные одновременно живые и мертвые глаза, нелепая стрижка под попугая с этим черным хохолком среди блондинистых волос, острые скулы, такой же острый нос и длинная обворожительная улыбка! Корнелия не понимала, как она могла забыть такое. И вообще забывала ли? 

— Хочешь сказать, я одна тебя вижу?

— Не совсем. Я не невидимый, просто малозаметный. Пока не привлеку к себе внимание, намеренно или нет, меня очень сложно увидеть, а потом еще и запомнить. Также эта моя некая защита от посторонних глаз рушится, когда обо мне знает и помнит слишком много людей. Но на Портвеалле, пока что, ты одна такая, — он вздыхает, — поэтому ты и нужна мне. Пока ты меня помнишь и ждешь, я могу сюда приходить. 

— Но все помнят Грегори Пэлтона... 

— Это не одно и то же. В его душе после смерти осталось много сожалений, тех самых, что не дают обрести ему вечный покой, такое ведь обычно и говорят про призраков, да? Он считает, что если поможет тебе, то искупит свою вину перед Портвеаллой. 

— Погоди, если ты не призрак и не живой, то... кто тогда? 

Во время их разговора Паспорту продолжал свое бесцельное перемещение по комнате, заламывание рук и то и дело дергание губой в неловкой улыбке. Сейчас же он снова остановился, замолк и все же уселся на стул, уперевшись стопами в рядом стоящий стол. 

— Я не знаю, — в конце концов виновато выдает он, — я не могу подобрать никаких слов, объясняющее это, и никто никогда не потрудился как-то объяснить это мне. Я просто однажды умер. И очнулся в другом месте уже вот таким. Не из плоти и крови, не живым и не совсем мертвым. 

— И ты... Ты упомянул, что не один такой?

— Ну как сказать, — он хитро скалится и откидывается на спинку стула, — именно таких же, как я, больше нет, и я не про индивидуальность и что-то там еще, а конкретно про вид своего существования, про свои... возможности? Судьбу, которая мне досталась? 

— Очень сложно и абстрактно ты говоришь, — недовольно замечает Корнелия. 

— Если упрощать, то да, тех, кто живет после смерти, как и я, таких много, но среди них нет никого, кого можно было бы поставить наравне со мной. Как... Вот ты сейчас королева, ты такая же _живая_ и сделанная из того же, что и твои подданые, но ты выше них, но также, если тебя не станет, они просто выберут другую королеву, другого лидера. Другого же меня быть не может. Никто не займет моей место, если я перестану существовать или решу, а, к черту все это. 

— А что же тогда случится? 

Паспорту пожимает плечами. 

— Я не знаю наверняка, лишь в теории, но если рассматривать на том же примере Эраста и если бы ты, королева, имела бы схожую со мной позицию, то это как если бы тебя не стало, то и королевства, и твоих подданных, их бы тоже не стало. Их бы никто не убил, просто бы все исчезло, будто никогда и не было, не осталось бы и следа Эраста, никто никогда бы и не узнал о том, что он был, кроме...

— Кроме? — заинтригованно спрашивает Корнелия. К ней вернулось это чувство из детства, когда ей рассказывали сказку, и она верила каждому слову, как бы невероятно все не звучало, такое просто не могло быть выдумано. Просто хотелось верить. 

— Кроме новой королевы нового королевства. Потому что королевство все еще _должно_ существовать. Это негласный закон непостижимого плана, подробности которого ты никогда не узнаешь, но ты точно знаешь, что королевство быть должно и им обязательно должен кто-то управлять. С новыми подчиненными, новым курсом действия, совсем иначе, чем когда-то тогда, а может и точно так же, ведь никак не узнать чем было старое королевство, есть только знание, что оно было. 

Паспорту кривил душой. Он не умел врать, но ведь недоговаривать или слегка исказить истину, чтобы проще и красивее преподнести ее, не то же самое, ведь так? Да, в реалиях его существования, было все не совсем так, как он сейчас описал, но ведь Корнелии Камерфоул и не нужно знать всю правду, ей будет достаточно красивой истории, достаточно простой, достаточно невозможной и с крупицей этой самой правды. Но на последнем предложении он все же смущенно опустил взгляд. Не потому что он обманывал девушку, а потому что он знал, что обманул когда-то Вселенную, потому что он знал, _кто_ правил этим абстрактным королевством до него и чем оно было. Потому что он сжульничал. 

Корнелия Камерфоул не верила в сказки. И не заметила, как стала частью одной из них. С призраками, с прекрасным принцем, с королевскими интригами, предательствами, куда же без них, и, в итоге, с троном, который ей достался. Она стала настоящей королевой. Не в своих мечтах, не на несколько недель, а самой, что ни есть, всамделишной _королевой_. 

— Все равно порой чувствую себя самозванкой, — говорит она, сидя на столе и при этом радостно болтая ногами. 

— А корона не жмет от таких мыслей? — замечает Паспорту, чуть не выронив из рук книгу. Он постоянно что-то почти ронял, что-то задевал, во что-то врезался, обо что-то спотыкался. Оно и неудивительно, с такими-то длинными конечностями, которые постоянно производят несколько движений в секунду, — Что я держу в руках?

— А, это, — девушка смотрит на знакомую обложку, с той самой историей под ней, — сборник сказок Томтитсонов. Рука не поднялась избавиться от него. Ты кстати нашел того Генри? 

— Нет, — растерянно отвечает блондин, все еще заинтересованно рассматривая книгу. 

— Можешь взять, если хочешь. 

— Правда? 

— Конечно, только...

— Я верну-верну! Просто хочу его кое-кому показать. 

— Загадочному знакомому, что печет пироги? 

— Да, именно ему, — Паспорту смущается и убирает книгу во внутренний карман плаща, — как ты догадалась? 

— Просто предположила, — она спрыгивает со стола, присаживается на диван и хлопает по месту рядом с ней, — давай расскажи мне о нем. Или о себе еще что-нибудь. 

— Да зачем тебе это, Корнелия? — искренне не понимает он. 

— Просто пытаюсь с тобой подружиться. 

— Разве мы уже не друзья? — он все еще стоит в нерешительности рядом с диваном. 

— Друзья зовут меня Корни. 

Паспорту колеблется, и девушка никак не могла понять от чего. После недолгих душевных метаний он все же плюхается рядом с ней. 

— Но сначала поговорим о тебе. 

— А что обо мне? 

Корнелия Камерфоул не верила в сказки. Но сейчас сказка стала ее реальностью. И ей казалось, что это неправильно. Королева Портвеаллы. Это не ее жизнь. У кого она ее украла? Заслуживает ли она того? 

— Ты заслуживаешь быть королевой, не меньше, чем половина королей до тебя, — отвечает на ее немой вопрос Паспорту, — Думаешь среди всех людей проводится конкурс на достойнейшего и тому судьба дарует власть? Все во вселенной случайно. Тебе выпало быть королевой, так будь. Неужели так уж плохо? 

— В этом и дело. Это произошло случайно, я никогда не готовилась к такому, я не то чтобы не хочу быть королевой, — она смотрит на свои руки, которыми раньше работала с деревом, как и несколько поколений Камерфоулов до нее, это ведь то, чем ее семья жила сотни лет, а тут вдруг она — королева, — просто, кажется, я впервые в жизни боюсь. Все эти люди рассчитывают на меня, вдруг я не предназначена для этого? Вдруг я всех подведу? 

— "Не предназначена" — передразнивает ее Паспорту с таким лицом, будто ему дали выпить несвежего молока, — а вдруг, да как бы. Это твоя жизнь, Корне... Корни, я бы сказал, что живем один раз, да боюсь своим бессмертием подавиться, но все равно, настаиваю на том, чтобы ты брала от этой жизни все. Не знаешь, как играть по чужим правилам, так выбрось эти правила, а заодно и всю игру к чертям, пусть они там у себя в аду развлекаются, а ты может позже к ним и присоединишься, а здесь и сейчас, делай, то, что сама считаешь нужным. Это твой звездный час. По воле судьбы или случая, ты оказалась там, где ты есть, а значит, так оно быть и должно было, так оно и задумывалось зачем-то, не важно, к хорошему исходу или к плохому. Сделай все, что в твоих силах — это главное, если приложишь все усилия, что-нибудь, да получишь и твое существование не пройдет впустую, и сожалений ты за собой не оставишь. 

— Ты какой-то гиперболизированный оптимист, — тихо смеется Корнелия и облегченно улыбается, — но спасибо, кажется это подействовало. 

— Большего я и не добивался. 

Остаток вечера они проводят за разговорами, как это обычно и бывает, обо всем и ни о чем сразу. 

_— Ты стал оптимистом, — замечает Раймонд, собиравшийся уходить и остановившийся, уже взявшись за ручку двери._

_— Мне пришлось, — откликается Паспорту с кучей различных вещей в руках, которые никак не хотели никуда влезать, — Тебе не нравится?_

_— Нет, все в порядке, — Раймонд испытывает почти физическую боль, наблюдая, как его собеседник заталкивает все внутрь шкафа и быстро закрывает дверь. Ничего. Позже он вернется сюда и все разложит, как надо, — Просто думал о том, что сложно будет быть оптимистом кому-то разумному вроде тебя._

_— Значит придется стать дураком, — глупо и широко улыбается Паспорту, почти виновато, но все же больше радостно, — Ты же потерпишь?_

_— Если ты продолжишь так всегда улыбаться, — Раймонд все же открывает дверь, — Я пойду на все, — и невольно сам в ответ улыбнувшись, уходит._

_Паспорту же этому только рад. Ему всегда неловко, когда кто-то становится свидетелем его смущения и красных щек. Так же он считал сущим безобразием такое поведение Раймонда. Все-таки они тогда еще даже не встречались!_


	6. Dinner of the feelings

— То есть со всей планеты, состоящей из множества кусков других планет, ты принес мне для исследования сборник сказок? — Раймонд сидел, положив одну руку на стол, а второй медленно вращая бокал вина и не выглядел впечатленным. Паспорту даже мог бы сказать, что его голос звучал довольно разочаровано.

— Я бы никогда не принес тебе _просто_ сборник сказок! — Сам же он занимался очень эмоциональным разрезанием куска остывшей говядины на своей тарелке, — Просто открой уже и прочти, и тогда поймешь о чем я хочу сказать!

— Что прямо сейчас? — разочарование в его голосе приобрело некий иной оттенок, но не пропало вовсе.

Его собеседник ничего не сказал — он был занят интенсивной работой челюстей, но пальцы в это время возбужденно постукивали по столовым приборам в его руках, а глаза сияли. Раймонду казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и Паспорту начнет вибрировать, поэтому все же сдается и берет, лежащую в центре стола книгу.

— Представляешь, — обретя способность вновь говорить, блондин решил непременно ей воспользоваться, — у них там целый какой-то культ синиц. Синиц! И эти, так называемые, «сказки», для Томтитсонов, что ни на есть правда. Да и вообще, у них столько всяких интересных обрядов и традиций, и…

— Дорогой, — деликатно перебивает его Раймонд, — ты хочешь чтобы я сейчас читал или слушал тебя?

Паспорту немного замешкался.

— А ты не можешь и то и другое?

— Боюсь что нет.

— Ладно, — понимающе кивает он, — я постараюсь немного помолчать. Но ничего не обещаю!

И так оно и получилось. В тишине им удалось провести минут десять, после чего Паспорту начал задавать короткие вопросы в духе «Не открыть ли нам окно?», потом он переключился на тихие комментарии: «Какая вкусная картошка сегодня», и в конце-концов его снова понесло в рассуждения, которые с каждой минутой набирали обороты. В этот раз Раймонд не стал его останавливать, не только, потому, что это очевидно не имело смысла, но и все же, не смотря ни на что, ему нравилось слушать, как и просто звук его голоса, так и восторженные интонации, которые там всегда проскакивали. Поэтому он просто сидел не меняя позы, пробегал глазами по строчкам, пил вино и не забывал время от времени бросать взгляд на активную жестикуляцию Паспорту, от чего на его лице, всего на долю секунды, но появлялась легкая улыбка.

— Это… — Раймонд смотрел на страницу, но кажется не видел ее, а точнее просто не мог поверить, что видит ее, сомневался в ее существовании, так что просто смотрел и прибывал в недоумении, — Это история о тебе?

— Да, — спокойно говорит Паспорту, но в душе ликует, оттого, какое впечатление это произвело, — теперь понимаешь?

— Все еще не совсем. Точнее теперь я понимаю еще меньше.

— Одна из этих историй — правда, — охотно поясняет блондин, — я это знаю, может немного приукрашено, с небольшими не точностями, но эта история имела место быть. И именно в это Томтитсоны и верят, и, видимо, не просто так, а значит, другие истории тоже могут оказаться правдой.

— Хорошая ложь всегда содержит долю правды, — возражает Раймонд, — но все равно остается ложью.

— Не узнаем, пока не проверим!

— А что именно ты хочешь узнать?

Вместо ответа Паспорту вскакивает со своего места, перегибается через стол, берет книгу и, найдя там нужное место, тыкает в него пальцем.

— « _Так и сделало Время, взяв оплатой трудов своих ее глаза, видевшие зарождение вселенной и не увидевшие смерти. «А яйцо мое отдай человеку подобному себе и оставь их на той планете!» — таковы были последние слова старой синей птицы./i >» — зачитывает вслух Раймонд, указанную строчку, — Ага, думаешь на Портвеалле где-то до сих пор есть это яйцо?_

_— Да фиг с ним с яйцом, — отмахивается Паспорту, — если это все правда, то так, наверно, и появились все эти синицы. То что меня действительно волнует, так это зачем Времени понадобились глаза и куда они делись?_

_Раймонд молчит и хмурит брови. Паспорту знает это молчание. Так Раймонд молчит каждый раз, когда понимает, что он задумал, но не желает соглашаться с этим, а также не желает вступать в спор, а поэтому усердно прикидывается, что раздумывает над его словами и ничего не понимает. На самом же деле во время этого молчания, он придумывал аргументы к предстоящему спору._

_— Ты хочешь сказать…_

_— Я хочу сказать, — нетерпеливо обрывает его блондин, — что если эти глаза существуют, нам надо их найти._

_— Ага, внесу это в свой список дел, сразу после поиска горшочка с золотом в конце радуги._

_— Не будь со мной так жесток, Раймонд, — Паспорту садится на место и смотрит на него _тем самым_ взглядом, от которого его собеседник на мгновение забывал, как дышать._

_— Это ты мной бессовестно манипулируешь, — слабо защищается капитан, делая большой глоток вина, — знаешь, что я не хочу этого делать, но сделаю все, если ты будешь, так упрашивать._

_— Я вовсе не хочу заставлять тебя что-либо делать, — он вздыхает и наклоняется чуть вперед, опираясь локтями о стол, — просто… просто почему нет? Я понимаю, что это звучит глупо, но ты ведь тоже заметил, что сейчас происходит?_

_— Беспокойная тишина, — Раймонд понял о чем он. В последнее время все шло слишком гладко и без происшествий, как-то самое роковое затишье перед бурей, но только бури все не было и не было._

_— И новичков давно не было, — продолжает Паспорту, — если нам кто-то был нужен, то он тут же и появлялся. Сейчас же все совсем не так. Я ни за что не поверю, что люди стали умирать реже, значит дело в чем-то другом._

_— В Портвеалле, — вдруг осознал Раймонд, — все дело в Портвеалле. Они выполняют нашу работу._

_Портвеалла собирала и оберегала под своим Синичьим Крылом множество миров, что соглашалось вступить в их союз. Защищала от бед, давала кров, дарила надежду и новую жизнь тем, кто раньше умирая попадал к ним. И после смерти занимался почти тем же самым. Спасал миры от опасности. Судьба же не любит повторений. Во Вселенной не нужно двух Служб Спасения, ей всегда хватало одной, что была изначально, а значит Портвеалле предстояло покинуть пост._

_— Поэтому я видел ее гибель, — Паспорту откидывается на спинку стула и вспоминает языки пламени, превращающие все в ничто, меркнущий взгляд Генри Томтитсона, гордую улыбку Корнелии Камерфоулл. — Я не могу позволить этому случится._

_— Конечно не можешь, — вздыхает капитан и вот тут блондин уже теряется в определениях был ли это досадный вздох, облегченный или радостный._

_— Поэтому нам и нужны глаза, — продолжает настаивать на своем Паспорту, — я _чувствую_ , что они должны помочь нам._

_Чувствует он. Раймонд недовольно водит челюстью. Ему было тяжело. В своих рассуждениях в первую очередь он всегда обращался ко своей логике. Вот только в данной ситуации логика говорила, что нельзя принимать решения, руководствуясь книгой сказок, но также замечала, что чтобы Паспорту не делал, то всегда оказывалось правильным решением, и именно поэтому, он и был здесь главным. Когда логика не помогала, Раймонд взывал к своим чувствам, которые сейчас тоже были весьма противоречивы. Он верил Паспорту, верил больше, чем себе и кому-либо еще, но он и не мог забывать, какие глупые вещи тот порой вытворял. Также без внимания он не мог оставлять факт, что их отношения работали на их противоположности, а значит, когда Паспорту руководствуется эмоциями, ему следует оставаться рациональным._

_В таких сложных ситуациях все решалось очень просто. Когда все плюсы равны минусам, а чаши весов упорно держат равновесие, малейший перевес решал все. Этот перевес всегда выглядел одинаково. Раймонд поднимал глаза со своих ухоженных рук на Паспорту, и непременно обнаруживал на его лице улыбку. Да, он много улыбался, но Раймонд знал, что такая улыбка предназначалась лишь для него, и сколько бы раз он ее не видел, ему всегда было мало, а его сердце радостно трепетало. Раймонд проигрывал снова и снова, каждый раз, по одной и той же причине. Раймонд любил Паспорту. И тут он уже ничего не мог поделать, кроме как взять книгу и сказать, что займется этим._

_— Там еще есть десерт, — говорит капитан, видя, как грустно Паспорту смотрит на пустую тарелку._

_— И я непременно займусь им чуть позже. Кстати, Корни понравился твой пирог._

_— Корни…?_

_— Корнелии, — уточняет он, но потом понимает, что Раймонд выглядел не столько озадаченным, сколько обеспокоенным. Тут же до него доходит и причина его беспокойства, поэтому он резко выставляет указательный палец вперед, — Нет. Я знаю все, что ты хочешь сказать. Просто не надо._

_— Значит вы теперь друзья?_

_— Не начинай._

_Раймонд молчит, но продолжает сверлить его взглядом и настукивать пальцами мелодию своего недовольства. Он не имел бы ничего против того, как Паспорту любил заводить новых друзей во время работы, вот только у всех них был один большой недостаток. Они все умирали. Исчезали из его жизни навсегда, оставляя болезненный осадок, разгребать который всегда доставалось именно Раймонду._

_— Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе опять было больно, — уже спокойнее говорит он._

_— Со мной все будет в порядке, правда, — убеждает его Паспорту._

_Раймонд ему не верит, но знает, что и спорить тут бесполезно. Все что ему оставалось это тихо вздохнуть, допить вино, взглянуть на время и начать собираться._

_— Уже уходишь? — удивленно спрашивает блондин, — Но я же только пришел._

_— Да, и ты опоздал, — капитан надевает поверх своей нарядной рубашки рабочий камзол, и изо всех сил старается скрыть обиду в голосе, но, кажется, его собеседник все же чует не ладное._

_— А с каких пор мы ужинаем при свечах? — наконец спрашивает Паспорту, и тут Раймонду уже приходиться приложить усилия, чтобы удержать в себе все едкие комментарии по поводу невнимательности своего собеседника._

_— Просто решил добавить романтики, — он отвратительно врал, и они оба это знали, но из-за какой-то своей упертости он все равно продолжал это делать, — Не бери в голову._

_От последней фразы у Паспорту внутри все похолодело, вроде бы ничего особенного не произошло, но что-то в этих словах и в, казалось бы, ненавязчивых движениях чувствовалось не правильно. Он сказал что-то не то? Где-то накосячил? В попытке найти хоть какие-то зацепки, он метался взглядом по окружающей обстановке, пока не наткнулся на свой стол. Там лежал… подарок?_

_—А это что? — мужчина стоял и крутил в руках коробку, обернутую зеленой бумагой._

_— А, это, — Раймонд не умел врать, поэтому просто начал предложение в надежде, что нужные слова сами найдутся, чего, конечно же, не произошло, и он так и остался молча стоять с открытом ртом._

_— Рэй?_

_— Ладно, — парень беспокойным шагом пересекает комнату, останавливается в метре от блондина и нервно чешет свой лоб, — Это подарок. Да. Тебе от меня. У нас… — Он делает небольшую паузу, набирает в легкие воздух и с одним выдохом вываливает все, — У нас сегодня годовщина, и дел почти нет, поэтому я подумал, что мы можем отметить, расставил тут везде свечи, ну чтобы… Агх, не важно._

_Раймонд делает движение в попытке забрать подарок, но мужчина реагирует быстрее, перехватывая его руку и тем самым притягивая ближе. Значит, он все-таки накосячил. Еще и по-крупному._

_— Черт, — тихо ругается на себя Паспорту. Его щеки горели от стыда, — Прости меня. Я-я невнимательный идиот._

_— Да, я знаю, — также тихо отвечает капитан, — и мог предвидеть такое. Да, я на самом деле и думал, что так все и выйдет. Не знаю на что я рассчитывал. Не надо винить себя._

_Раймонд знает Паспорту вдоль и поперек, возможно лучше, чем тот знает сам себя. Все его привычки, повадки, поведение, порой казалось, что он и мысли мог читать. Паспорту не против этого, да и кто бы был, всегда приятно, когда тебя так хорошо понимают и принимают. Но в такие моменты ему хотелось вмазать самому себе, да побольнее. Он _знал_ , что Паспорту поведет себя, как идиот, но все равно ждал, что тот его удивит. Ох, как бы ему хотелось сделать это. Застать этот редкий момент, когда Раймонд не скрывая смотрел на него, со всей любовью, что мог дать. Прийти сегодня раньше, чем обычно, одетым с иголочки, а не в своем дурацком плаще, с чертовыми цветами, а не с книгой сказок. _О боже_. Как бы ему хотелось быть чуточку внимательнее к самому дорогому человеку в его жизни, дать ему почувствовать, что он действительно дорог ему, а не пытаться заверить пустыми словами. Паспорту хотелось быть лучше для Раймонда, хотелось дать ему все то, что тот заслужил. Но ему никогда не удавалось сделать это._

_Он смотрит на хмурое лицо Раймонда и никак не может поймать его взгляд. В своей руке он все еще держит его ладонь, чье тепло не мог почувствовать через перчатки._

_— Ты обижаешься на меня? — спрашивает блондин, и ему действительно нужно это знать._

_— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает капитан, упорно смотря мимо собеседника. Он не мог себе сейчас позволить взглянуть ему в лицо. Он знает, что увидит там настоящее раскаяние и сожаление, и ему тут же захочется забыть произошедшее, а так нельзя. В нем сейчас была целая куча различных эмоций в которых следовало бы разобраться, — Я злюсь на себя, за то, что вообще устроил все это, и злюсь на тебя за то, что ты не оправдал моих ожиданий и повел себя так, как, в принципе, ты и ведешь себя всегда, и я понимаю, что это глупо, но все равно, злюсь. И эта нелогичность тоже меня злит._

_— Я могу что-то сделать с этим?_

_— Просто дай мне подумать, окей? — Раймонд отходит от него, берет, оставленный на спинке стула, плащ и направляется к выходу, — Мне все равно надо идти. И… И, да, видимо, я все-таки немного обижен на тебя. Но это пройдет._

_— Не говори так, — Паспорту пытается его перебить, но капитан ему этого не позволяет._

_— Вот этим я тоже займусь, как и обещал, — он машет в воздухе книгой._

_— Раймонд!_

_— М? — он останавливается в дверях и наконец смотрит на него._

_— Я люблю тебя, — в последней попытке Паспорту хватается за единственное, что у него осталось._

_— Да, — кивает Раймонд, — я знаю это, — и хлопок закрывающейся двери звучит для Паспорту, как звук опустившейся гильотины._

_Ему хочется многое сказать. Рассказать Раймонду, как он чувствует, попытаться донести до него все то, что не вмещается в эти три слова, донеси так, чтобы он действительно понял это, ощутил, поверил ему, а не просто знал. Но Паспорту стоит в комнате один, среди не потушенных свечей и с зеленой коробкой в руках. Он кладет ее обратно на стол, не решаясь открыть. Чтобы там внутри не было, он определенно недостоин этого._

_— Какой же ты кретин, — говорит он своему отражению, уперевшись лбом в висящее на стене зеркало, — почему ты портишь все в моей жизни?_

_Ответом ему служит лишь мертвая, как и он сам, тишина._


	7. Under cover of darkness

Генри вытирает лоб тыльной стороной руки, оставляя черную полосу машинного масла на белоснежной коже. Его поиски работы увенчались успехом. Хотя успех громкое слово, но выбирать не приходилось. Он должен был приходить до открытия мастерской и только через черный вход, в главный зал ему запрещалось выходить вовсе, чтобы никто его не видел. В Эрасте большую часть времени палит солнце, а среди двигателей и пара было еще жарче, чем на улице, особенно в его закрывающей все участки кожи одежде. Но главной проблемой оказалось совсем не это.

Взглянув на часы, Генри понял, что на сегодня его рабочий день закончен, и он наконец может вернуться домой и отмыться от всей этой грязи. Запах же, сколько бы он ни старался и не лил на себя все различных бальзамов, всегда оставался и чудился ему всюду. Реджи уверял его, что это все выдумки и от Томтитсона прекрасно пахнет, но тому почему-то не верилось. Он работал здесь уже несколько недель и сегодня впервые должен был получить в награду, что-то большее, чем усталость. Прибравшись за собой парень поднялся наверх, где его начальник закрывал магазин. Эраст сам по себе довольно многоуровневый город, но именно в Порту, где Генри сейчас и находился, эта многоуровневость достигала абсурда. Он работал в лавке специализирующейся в основном на починке летательных суден. На «верхнем» этаже располагался сама лавка, куда приходили клиенты и договаривались о деле, ниже же шли сами мастерские. Чем ниже находился уровень, тем масштабнее конструкции там разбирались, самый нижний вел к пристани, где стояли все поломанные и не совсем корабли, всех мастерских в округе. Там Генри пока что довелось поработать лишь пару раз, большую часть времени он проводил в мастерской близкой к выходу.

Покончив с дверью (замков на ней было столько, что Генри и не пытался их считать), хозяин мастерской, не обращая на него внимания, двинулся к прилавку. Там мужчина открыл один из многочисленных ящиков и, с минуту порывшись в нем, достал конверт, и протянул его Томтитсону.

— Всего шестьсот пятьдесят? — открыв конверт, Генри обнаружил там, что и ожидал, три плотные карты: две коричневого цвета номиналом в триста грифов — единую валюту для всех регионов Портвеаллы, и одну зеленую в пятьдесят. Вот только он ожидал, что их будет больше, — Разве в объявлении была не тысяча?

Кроме цвета карты ничем не отличались. На всех трех был выдавлен герб Эраста, сверху прорублен узор, что при считывании опознавал аппарат, который их напечатал, а снизу шла плотная линия, что при очень близком рассмотрением, оказывалась набором символов, у каждого жителя Портвеаллы была своя индивидуальная полоска, что исключала любую возможность кражи денег. Если бы Генри был менее бедным, то мог бы позволить себе карманный считыватель, коих на рынке сейчас была представлена сотня, а то и тысяча моделей. По-мимо цен и размеров, отличались они и функционалом. Самые примитивные модели могли только главное — сканировать данные, карта вставлялась в специальное отверстие и сама картонка исчезала в устройстве, а деньги переводились на счет, потом на эту же картонку наносились новые данные при необходимости снятия определенной суммы. Каждый такой сканер был связан с одним из массивных считывателей, что стояли в банках. Парню же приходилось ходить туда самому, отстаивая огромные очереди.

— В объявлении также не было ничего про Томтитсонов, — ворчит мужчина. Он знал, что скорее всего, являлся единственной возможностью Генри на заработок и никогда не стеснялся этим пользоваться, — Да и ты пока что на испытательном сроке здесь.

На это парню было нечего возразить, поэтому он продолжал смотреть на деньги в руках. Близился конец квартала. Ему не хватит на оплату квартиры, он не знал, что с этим делать и как сказать об этом Реджи.

Откуда-то из глубины раздался грохот, а затем последовал свист, будто из огромного шара выходил воздух. Хозяин мастерской громко выругался и бросился вниз. Генри же остался в замешательстве, размышляя, стоит ли ему последовать за ним или пойти домой. Любопытство взяло над ним верх, и он вновь направился в мастерские. Парень спускался до тех пор, пока не достиг пристани, где едва мог что-то разглядеть в такой темноте. Фонари, что обычно освящают ее в позднее время суток сейчас не работали. Может это из-за того звука?

Он оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть своего начальника, но позвать того почему-то не решался. Возможно причиной тому была так внезапно наступившая тишина после громкого шума, а возможно дело было в необъяснимом тревожном чувстве, что сковало его. Теперь он не только всматривался, но и из-за всех сил вслушивался в темноту. Когда Генри решил, что ему стоит вернуться наверх, он услышал отчетливый шорох позади одного из кораблей, стоявших перед ним. Такой шорох не мог быть вызван просто порывом ветра. Ведомый все тем же любопытством, он медленно, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, двинулся к суднам. Приблизившись, парень прижался телом к металлическому корпусу и осторожно выглянул за угол. Его глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и сегодня выдалась довольно ясная ночь, поэтому у противоположного корабля ему удалось разглядеть худую фигуру в темной одежде. Голову скрывал капюшон и стоило Генри посмотреть на него, как капюшон резко повернулся в его сторону. От страха Томтитсон тут же отпрянул назад, еще плотнее прижимаясь к судну. Сердце бешено билось в груди, и парень молился всем богам, которых знал, чтобы у загадочной фигуры не оказалось чудесного слуха, способного улавливать сердцебиение на больших расстояниях.

Теперь Генри решил, что ему точно пора домой. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, но не слишком громких, чтобы не выдать себя, он решил напоследок еще раз выглянуть из своего убежища. На всякий случай. Проделав это, он почувствовал, как сердце уходит в пятки, а чувство тревожности внутри разрослось до необъятных размеров. Там никого не было и прежде, чем что-то сообразить, Генри почувствовал, что кто-то есть позади него. Медленно повернувшись, он увидел в метре от себя ту самую фигуру. Несмотря на близость, лицо под капюшоном в такой темноте не представлялось возможным. На секунду в голове Томтитсона пронеслось, что это конец. От существа напротив него исходила невероятная устрашающая аура. Сильное чувство наполнившее грудь Генри, словно стремившееся разорвать ее изнутри, затмило даже его чувство тревожности, оно буквально приковало его к земле, и если бы он не опирался о корабль, то должно быть, упал бы, по спине пробежала струйка холодного пота и тут… Тут парень успокоился. Он вспомнил это ощущение. Он уже переживал его ранее, совсем недавно, и столкнувшись с ним однажды, его сложно с чем-то спутать. Генри сглатывает остатки сомнений.

— Ваше Высочество? — сам не зная, что творит, шепчет он и чувствует, что фигура напротив него удивляется не меньше.

Александр кивает и тут же дергается, и смотрит в пустоту. Генри поворачивается в туже сторону, что и он, и пытается тоже что-то разглядеть. Но бесполезно, все, что он видит это нечеткие очертания кораблей, зато его спутник, видимо, преуспел в этом больше, поэтому хлопает парня по плечу и рукой показывает следовать за ним. Двигаются они быстро и тихо. В головах обоих крутится лишь один вопрос: «Что он тут делает?»

Наконец, они выходят куда-то. Генри даже предположить не мог, где он сейчас находится, но кораблей тут уже не было и совсем близко виднелась освященная улица. Александр, все еще не произнося ни слова, уверенно последовал к ближайшему одноэтажному дому, так, будто с ним больше никого и не было. Томтитсон немного потоптался в нерешительности, не зная следует ли ему дальше следовать за ним или это значило, что теперь их пути расходятся. В конце концов он также двинулся к зданию, делая вид, что ему по пути. Да и кто знает, может ему и вправду по пути, все же черт знает, где тут путь к его дому.

Возле входа принц притормозил и открыл дверь перед парнем, отчего тот облегченно выдохнул, значит он принял правильное решение, но внутри его ожидал новый повод для переживания. И даже не один. Это было кафе. А значит, во-первых, ему придется сделать заказ и потратить так нужные ему сейчас деньги, а во-вторых он был в полупустом кафе с _принцем_ и тот явно хотел что-то с ним _обсудить_ , а он весь в _масле_ и от него _воняет_. Все еще молча, они сели за стол у стены, и тут Камерфоул снял свой капюшон, и появилась проблема номер три.

В такой близи, при хорошем освещении и обстоятельствах, в которых Генри не прибывал на грани потери сознания, Александр оказался еще привлекательнее, чем он его запомнил. Парень был явно не из тех, кто заботится о своей внешности и что о нем могут подумать. Волосы были растрепанны после ходьбы в капюшоне, но было видно, что они и не были никак уложены, а просто лежали, как высохли, местами пряди торчали, местами были примяты, но все были зачесаны назад и не падали на широкий лоб, а просто топорщились, и в этой неопрятности крылось какое-то очарование. Глаза выглядели очень усталыми, но цвет левого глаза поражал. На балу Генри заметил, что он фиолетовый, но в нынешнем освещении, он увидел, что сверху радужка была более темного оттенка и становилась светлее к низу, также кольцом вокруг зрачка шла, словно растертая пальцем, светло-розовая полоса. На носу он заметил две маленькие родинки, а губы были такими тонкими, что в поджатом состоянии превращались в едва заметную прямую линию.

Магию можно было опознать ровно также, как познается все вокруг, унюхать, услышать, увидеть, а еще ее можно было почувствовать. Все это было индивидуально, какие из этих чувств были развиты у портвеалльцев и в какой степени. Но магия на Портвеалле была так сильна и так давно играла в жизнях ее жителей огромную роль, что каждый, как мог выполнить элементарное заклинание, так каждый мог понять, если перед ним оказывался сильный магический источник. Это просто нельзя было не заметить. И находясь рядом с Александром, Генри действительно чувствовал _магию_. Будто тот был создан только из нее.

Милая женщина поставила перед ними две кружки, хотя Генри не мог вспомнить, что они хоть что-то заказывали. Сколько они вообще сидят за этим столом? Он снова посмотрел на принца, но тот усердно разглядывал узор на блюдце, избегая взгляда, и тогда Томтитсон принялся разглядывать свое. Просидев так пару невероятно долгих минут, он услышал, как Александр глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну… эм, — хрипловато начал он, прокашлялся и продолжил более четко, — Тебя Генри зовут, да?

— Да.

— Угу.

Они замолчали еще на минуту.

— Это рабочая форма на тебе, — снова заговорил Александр, так, будто собирался продолжить.

Но продолжения не последовало, и Генри, не поняв, был это вопрос или его просто поставили перед фактом, попытался ухватится за эту фразу и высказать все, что мог, потому что молчать было больше не выносимо.

— Да, я работаю в мастерской рядом с тем местом, где мы сейчас встретились, ну, я еще не совсем работаю. Я на испытательном сроке. И не совсем рядом, а в смысле в мастерской повыше.

— Ты механик? — кажется, Александр правда был заинтересован в услышанном.

— Да.

— О! — воскликнул он, но смутившись повторил более спокойно, — О, — а затем добавил, — я сейчас в поисках механика.

— Ты поэтому был там сегодня? — в надежде прояснить хоть что-то, спросил Генри.

— Нет… Не совсем, — он ненадолго замолчал, что-то обдумывая и отхлебнул из кружки, — Ты слышал о Портовых гонках?

— Нет, прости, я совсем недавно здесь. Но догадываюсь, что это гонки на кораблях…?

— Да, — уголок его губ слегка дернулся в ухмылке, — мне нужен механик на борту на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Кстати, как ты меня узнал?

— У меня повышенная эмпатия. Недостаточно высокая, чтобы выделять какие-то отдельные чувства, я скорее просто чувствую шум, отголосок, от общей картины. Собственно, по нему я тебя и узнал.

— Ты запомнил?

— Такое сложно забыть, — вырвалось у Генри быстрее, чем он успел обдумать эту мысль и прикусить язык.

— В каком смысле? — Александр выглядел потрясенным.

И как ему теперь выкручиваться? У принца и вправду был очень сильный эмоциональный шум. И очень неприятный. Генри вспомнил, что тогда, парни избивающие его, в страхе обернулись на Камерфоулла стоило тому только появится рядом. Видимо, его бурные эмоции в совокупности с невероятной магической силой, оказывали влияние на всех без исключения, а не только на эмпатов. Но знает ли он об этом?

— Все чувствуют по-разному оттого и ощущается по-разному, — нерешительно выдает Генри и опускает взгляд, — да и ты спас меня тогда. Вот и запомнилось.

— Да ничего такого, — теперь Александр явно был смущен и снова вернулся к рассматриванию блюдца, — не мог же я тебя там оставить.

— Даже учитывая, что я Томтитсон? — нервничая, спрашивает он.

— Плевать я хотел на это, — громко фыркает Александр.

Глубоко в душе Генри знал, что если бы принца это волновало, то он бы и не спас его. Но все эти недели что-то иногда нашептывало ему, что Камерфоулл мог и не догадываться о его происхождении, когда ввязывался в это. В общем, он не хотел упускать такую возможность и узнать все наверняка. И теперь, услышав ответ, не смог сдержать облегченной улыбки, увидев которую его собеседник смутился еще больше.

— Так что? — спросил после небольшой паузы принц, — Поработаешь на меня немного? Я заплачу, конечно. Не знаю… — он неопределенно покачал головой, — Триста грифов?

Генри держал вдумчивое выражение лица, словно он сейчас действительно задумался стоит ли браться за работу, словно он вовсе не нуждался в деньгах, словно он сам не был готов заплатить за то, чтобы провести с принцем еще немного времени. Но и медлить нельзя было. На Портвеалле было очень сложно кого-то обмануть. Здешние люди могли проникать в мысли, слышать сердцебиение, чувствовать истинные намерения, видеть будущее. Но Генри все равно рискнул.

— Обычно такое обходится, как минимум, в пятьсот, — выпалил он так быстро, чтобы не успеть и на секунду задуматься о правдоподобности, — но я только стажер, так что готов взяться и за четыреста двадцать.

Александр серьезно посмотрел на него и внезапно тихо засмеялся.

— Ты довольно милый, когда пытаешься врать.

 _Милый_.

— Ладно, — его смех прекращается также быстро, как начался, — за храбрость накину еще пятьдесят.

Томтитсон сидел весь красный, но невероятно счастливый. Сколько бы он сегодня не сомневался в своих решениях, все они определенно были верными раз привели его сюда. Он смотрит на парня напротив, на чьих губах все еще гуляет легкая ухмылка, что делает его еще более привлекательным. _Определенно_.

— Уже поздно, — выдает Генри, глядя в окно. Обычно после работы, он сразу же шел домой и готовил ужин для себя и Реджи, который либо возвращался позже, либо вовсе не выходил из дома. Интересно, волнуется ли он сейчас за него?

— Да, точно, — спохватывается Александр и начинает суетится, — я… — он мешкается и едва слышно произносит, — я могу тебя проводить, ну, сейчас уже темно, вдруг кто-то опять захочет тебя избить, и мы довольно далеко от твоего дома, и в этих улочках так легко заблудится, нет, не то чтобы я сомневался в твоей способности ориентироваться! Я просто–

— Да, это было бы кстати, — вежливо перебивает его Генри, — я и вправду не знаю куда идти.

— Хорошо! — неожиданно громко восклицает принц.

Перед уходом Камерфоул достал из внутреннего кармана _карточницу_ — тонкий металлический квадрат чуть больше в размерах самих грифов, положив ее на стол, он прижал ее верхнюю часть двумя своими пальцами и чиркнул ей. И как и от чиркнувшей о коробок спички, от нее разлетелись фиолетовые магические искры. Томтитсон был в таком восторге, что даже не задумался, как глупо сейчас выглядит, зато принц не упустил шанс еще раз посмеяться.

— Тебя все так удивляет, а? — и все еще улыбаясь, он встал и последовал к выходу.

В каждом уголке Портвеаллы, можно было наблюдать разную картину на небе. Все зависело от происхождения земли, на которой находился наблюдатель. Эраст же был той самой отправной точкой откуда все началось, никто не знает, как действительно обстояли дела, откуда взялся этот самый кусок земли и откуда здесь столько магии. Сказка о Большой Синей Птицы имела столько же шансов оказаться правдой, сколько любые другие предположения портвеалльских ученых. Никаких звезд в Эрасте не было. Небо всегда было покрыто плотной дымкой, днем она была бледно желтой, местами оранжевой или красной, в дождливые дни синей или серой, а по ночам переливалась фиолетовыми оттенками. Сейчас где-то можно было разглядеть также и синий, а местами небо блестело, словно звезды раскрошили и перемешали в густом киселе. Иногда, идя домой, Генри наблюдал нечто похожее на северное сияние.

— Ты же живешь на Золотой улице? — уточняет Александр, когда они уже отошли от кафе.

— Да. Почему она так называется? — он всегда хотел спросить об этом Реджи, но никогда не представлялось возможности.

— Раньше там был самый богатый район. А сейчас там самое большое скопление домов из желтого кирпича, и когда дневной свет ярко ее освещает, кажется, что вся она покрыта золотом.

Они идут по дороге, которой Генри никогда не ходил прежде, но он был уверен, что принц ведет его куда надо. А даже если бы он завел его в еще большую глушь, то Томтитсон бы вряд ли стал злиться на него. Сейчас ему уже и не так сильно хотелось попасть домой. Вся усталость куда-то ушла и хотелось просто идти рядом с Александром, и вдыхать приятный ночной воздух. Он правда наслаждался настоящим моментом. Особенно той частью про Александра. Тишина, возникшая между ними, не была неприятной, но Генри не был уверен удастся ли ему еще когда-то поговорить с принцем.

— Ты часто тут бываешь? — спрашиват Томтитсон.

— Временами, — уклончиво отвечает Камерфоул, — мне нравятся корабли. Путешествовать на них, управлять ими.

— И ты много где бывал?

— Не очень. Отец предпочитает брать с собой в путешествия Роберта, — он презрительно фыркает, — А к штурвалу он вообще никого из нас не подпускает

— Значит он не знает о гонках?

— Узнает, когда я одержу в них победу, — на его лице появляется самодовольная улыбка, а глаза хитро блестят, — чего уж заранее его беспокоить?

Генри фыркает в ответ и понимает, что никогда и не задумывался, какой из себя король, как отец. Интересно, отпустил бы его отец на гонки?

— В нашей семье отец обычно везде лезет участвовать. Думаю, скорее бы он захотел посоревноваться в гонках, чем я.

— Чем он занимается?

— Он глава нынешнего клана Томтитсонов. Того, что от нас осталось.

— Значит, ты, типо, тоже принц? — улыбается от этой мысли Александр.

— Такое себе сравнение, — вздыхает Генри, вспоминая свою деревню.

— Прости, — на его лице тут же появляется смущение, — я не хотел тебя задеть.

— Нет! Нет, все в порядке, — заверяет его парень.

Какое-то время они идут в тишине, не зная, о чем еще поговорить. Генри всю жизнь провел в горах и понятия не имел, как вести беседу с принцами. Александр же редко выходил из дворца, только тайком и всегда в одиночку. Все внимание вечно доставалось Роберту.

— Ты бы хотел потом занять его место? — наконец спрашивает Камерфоул.

— Я не часто думаю об этом, — вздыхает Томтитсон, — сейчас мне совсем не хочется покидать Эраст, но… кто знает, что может случится?

Они продолжают идти, но один вопрос так и крутится у Генри на языке, и прежде, чем он его произносит, Александр уже переживает, что же ему ответить.

— А ты? Ты хочешь быть королем?

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает принц, — это преподносится так, будто у меня нет выбора. Будто, все было решено за меня еще до моего рождения. Не знаю так ли плохо это.

В свете фонарей виднеется первый желтый кирпич и они останавливаются.

— Дальше я дойду сам, — Генри улыбается, — спасибо.

— Не за что, — Александр смотрит куда-то под ноги и пинает камушек, — я свяжусь с тобой позже, насчет подработки?

— Да, конечно, — он не знает, как именно, тот планировал с ним связываться, но был уверен, что принц найдет способ, — тогда до встречи?

— Ага, — кивает Камерфоул и быстрым шагом, скрывается в темноте.

Томтитсон провожает его взглядом, глубоко вздыхает и направляется к своему дому, где видит в окне любопытную рыжую голову. Ох, ему непременно есть, что рассказать Реджи.


	8. Objectionable

Реджинальд Мартлет сейчас проживал свой двадцать третий год, у него были рыжие волосы, хитрый взгляд и рост, впечатляющий всех портвеалльцев. Его любимый цвет: белый, любимая музыка: та, что не напрягает, любимое время года: когда тепло, у него былы заготовлены много подобных нейтральных ответов на все стандартные вопросы при знакомстве. А знакомиться он любил, особенно с симпатичными парнями в клубах, кафе, на вечеринках, а иногда и просто на улице. Потом он любил ездить к ним домой в богатые кварталы или квартиры, расположенные над продуктовым магазином, но никогда не звал никого к себе и на ночь всегда возвращался в свой дом из желтого кирпича. Его он тоже любил, Эраст не был его родным городом, но именно здесь он действительно чувствовал себя дома. Еще он любил курить мундштук, набивая его всем табаком, что находил привлекательным — он часто слонялся по подозрительным кварталам или по улицам новых для него городов в поисках табачных. 

Он не любил читать настоящие книги, но любил коротать время за чтением дешевых романов, купленных в киоске на остановке, и газет, не ради новостей, а ради сплетен. Казалось, он ни о чем не переживал в серьез, но едва ли его можно было назвать легкомысленным. На зеркале в его комнате висели вырезанные из журнала фотографии принца Роберта, а у входа на кухню висел календарь с ним же, и каждый новый год он неизменно шел покупать новый, а старые складывал на полку под столом в гостиной. Он не верил в любовь и считал что ее переоценивают. А еще у Реджинальда Мартлета были секреты, которые он никогда никому не рассказывал, то ли потому что боялся показаться тем, кем он, видимо, являлся, то ли потому что у него никогда не было того с кем можно им поделится. 

Александр Камерфоул был последним, кто должен был узнать о нем правду. Но тому хватило одного взгляда в его сторону, чтобы все понять и оставить трещину в его образе. Но Реджи сильный. Реджи сделал вид, что ничего не случилось, и благо Генри поддержал эту инициативу. Генри ему нравился. Не в том смысле, что он хотел бы с ним переспать, а в смысле что он умел слушать и говорить то, что от него и ждешь. Он не был тем человеком, что разочарует вас со временем и, пожалуй, это было его лучшее качество. Но сегодня Генри вновь встретился с Александром, и это имя не сходило с его уст, а горящие восторгом глаза погасли лишь на секунду, когда Реджи заметил масляную полосу на его лбу. 

— Портовые гонки, значит? — говорит рыжий, закуривая, — ты же понимаешь, как это опасно?

И по Генри было явно видно, что это последнее о чем он волновался. 

— Каждый год находятся такие храбрецы, которые всегда заканчивают в ближайшей больнице, — продолжал Реджи, — это не дело для городских. Это развлечение для закаленных пиратов, капитанов, контрабандистов и прочих портовых обитателей. 

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — с долей недовольства спрашивает Томтитсон. 

— То, что если этот Камерфоул хочет угробить себя, то пусть делает это в одиночку. Нечего тебе в это впутываться. 

— Я ценю твое беспокойство, Реджи, — вежливо отвечает Генри, — Но я не думаю, что он сунулся бы в это, если бы не был уверен в своих силах. Я...

— Ты — что? — тут Мартлет не выдерживает и дает волю своему раздражению, — Веришь ему? Его чрезмерной самоуверенности? Вы виделись всего два раза, а ты уже готов жизнью рискнуть. Это глупо! 

— Пускай так! — Генри вскакивает со своего места за столом, где прежде ужинал, — Но он спас меня. Я, считай, его должник. Моя совесть не позволяет мне пойти на поводу страха! 

— Ой, только не прикрывайся совестью! — цокает рыжий и ерзает на подоконнике. 

Окно в их гостиной было открыто и из него открывался неплохой вид на улицу. Холодный ветер дувший по босым пяткам Реджи, заставлял его ежится. Но тушить мундштук, закрывать окно и слезать с широкого подоконника ему совсем не хотелось. Приходилось терпеть и задумчиво рассматривать, едва видневшиеся вдали, башенки замка. 

— Вообще, если подумать — это имеет смыл. Видимо, у Александра и вправду появился план, — сам себе бормочет Мартлет, и, игнорируя вопрошающее выражения лица друга на размытом отражении в оконном стекле, спрашивает, — Он нравится тебе? 

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Генри и на его щеках появляется легкий румянец, когда в памяти всплывает ухмыляющееся лицо принца, — но в нем определенно что-то есть. 

— Да, — подтверждает Реджи, поворачивается и серьезно смотрит на него, — что-то опасное. 

— Да, почему же...

— Неужели ты не слышал все эти страшные байки о нем? Все эти постоянные разговоры о нем? Поэтому я и просил тебя связываться-

Яростный стук ладони Генри по столешнице, не дает закончить ему мысль. 

— А знаешь сколько я слышал подобных сплетен о Томтитсонах?! — почти кричит он, и на мгновение Реджи становится стыдно. Но лишь на мгновение.

— Я не хочу сказать, что ты и кто-то из твоей семьи заслуживает подобного отношения, — примирительно начинает Мартлет, — но вся эта ненависть не безосновательна. Да, она должна была остаться в прошлом. Но у нее были причины. Все, что я сейчас хочу сказать, — с большим нажимом говорит он, предотвращая, то, что сейчас хотел высказать ему Генри, шумно набрав в грудь воздух, — надо очень постараться, чтобы будучи принцем, все тебя боялись. 

Томтитсон не находит, что на это возразить. Он лишь раздражительно чиркает носком по полу и возвращается на свое место. Оттуда он продолжает бросать на Реджи страшные взгляды и усердно обрабатывать в голове, полученную информацию. Рыжий понимал, что его друг злился не по-настоящему. Генри не мог действительно злиться на кого-то. Просто Реджи умудрился задеть больную для него тему. 

— Он страдает, — наконец выдает Томтитсон. 

— Александр? 

— Да. Я почувствовал это, — Генри молчит и смотрит в пустоту. Наконец, он продолжает, — Александр Камерфоул за две встречи сделал для меня больше, чем все те, кто распускают о нем слухи. Так что я предпочту самолично убедится, кто он на самом деле. 

— Даже если в итоге тебе будет больно?

— Даже так. 

— Хорошо, — кивает Реджи и почему-то испытывает облегчение. Он все еще волновался за соседа, но также не мог не радоваться, каким человеком тот был, — но, все равно, будь осторожен, ладно? — Рыжий подмигивает ему, — Второго такого соседа я вряд ли найду. 

— Ладно, — смущенно бурчит Генри и улыбается ему, а затем резко становится серьезным. 

— Что-то не так? 

— Нет... да... я просто, — Томтитсон нервно дергает ногой и рассматривает свои руки, — я порой чувствую схожее чувство от тебя, — и совсем понизив голос он добавляет, — знаешь, если хочешь поговорить об этом то... — и окончания фразы звучит так тихо, что Реджи его не слышит.

Такое же чувство, хах? Как он там сказал раньше? "Страдает"? Мартлет затягивается посильнее и злобно выдыхает дым, через ноздри. Ничего он не страдает. Было бы из-за чего страдать. Да, может какие-то дни иногда кажутся более серыми, беспросветными, отчаянными, но ведь таких дней меньше, чем других, когда он чувствует себя свободно и легко, когда во всем мире, будто не существует бед вовсе. "Но это не значит, что эти беды исчезают, дорогуша" и ему хочется воскликнуть на это "Да завали ты!", но на кого ему кричать, если он говорит сам с собой? 

— Мне неловко говорить это сейчас, — вновь решается подать голос Генри, вытягивая друга из затяжного молчания, — но боюсь у меня не хватит денег, чтобы заплатить за квартиру в этот раз.

Реджи, занятый более важными рассуждениями, лишь машет рукой:

— Ничего страшного. Заплатишь в следующий раз, — и он слезает со своего места, чтобы направиться в свою комнату. 

Когда парень проходит мимо Генри, тот аккуратно не касаясь кожи хватает его за рукав рубашки. 

— Все точно в порядке? Ты говорил, что тебе нужен сосед, потому что ты не потянешь квартиру в одиночку, а теперь-

— Я соврал, — устало отвечает рыжий. От всех этих разговоров, его настроение немного испортилось. Ровно настолько, что он позволяет себе пустить все на самотек и выложить, как есть, — А принц твой, как раз сказал правду. Не сдался я такой своей семье, вот они и откупились от меня. 

Томтитсон смотрел на него приоткрыв рот и моргая, своими широко раскрытыми от удивления голубыми глаза. И то ли из-за этих глаз, то ли из-за строения его лица, то ли от такой мягкой чистой кожи, все эмоции на его лице выглядели такими живыми, такими настоящими. У Реджи бы никогда не получилось добиться такой невинности, такой открытости. Временами Генри был так мил и открыт, что хотелось плакать. 

— У меня нет проблем с деньгами, — продолжает он, — но у меня есть проблемы с одиночеством. Это очень хорошая квартира, но в ней порой бывает так одиноко. Ты не представляешь. 

— Как, — наконец находит, что сказать его сосед, — как они могли "откупиться"? 

— Очень даже легко, — пожимает плечами Реджи и садится рядом с другом, — дядя посадил меня на корабль, дал денег и сказал никогда не возвращаться. 

— Но почему?

— Они говорили, что я позорю семью. Мартлет фамилия моей бабушки. Мне пришлось сменить свою по их же требованию. Якобы так никто не догадается из какой я семьи. Но с Его Высочеством это явно не прокатило. 

— И какая же твоя настоящая фамилия?

— О, тебе это не понравится. 

— Кажется, я догадываюсь. 

— Бальтресс. 

— Угу. 

Генри вздохнул и похлопал друга по плечу. Если Томтитсоны испокон веков занимались синицами, то Бальтрессы специализировались на магии. В нескольких крупных городах Портвеаллы, в том числе и в Эрасте, располагались университеты, школы и научные центры имени Герстона Бальтресса — живший в Начале Времен, он посвятил всю свою жизнь изучению магии и на книгах, написанным им, основаны почти все последующие исследования, которые продолжаются по сей день. Герстон был весьма одаренным в своих магических способностях и его предки являются одними из сильнейших в магическом искусстве. Для Генри особо примечательным же было то, что один из Бальтрессов был придворным магом при Томтитсоах, и во время их свержения, именно он наложил проклятие. 

— Так, ты не очень хорош в магии?

— У меня ее нет. Совсем. 

— Не возможно. 

Каждый портвеаллец обладал какой-то магией в той или иной степени. Даже если родители были не предрасположены к ней, их ребенок рожденный на Портвеалле все равно будет ей владеть. Что уж говорить о предке Герстона Бальтресса. 

— Никто из моих родных тоже не верил, — горько усмехается Реджи, — все только и спорили о том, как такое могло случится. Все кости моим родителям перемыли. Перетаскали меня по все различным врачам, каждый день ждали, что вот-вот что-то проявится. Но ничего. Никаких ощущений, никаких прозрений. 

Только бесконечное чувство пустоты внутри. Знание, что он что-то упускает, что-то, что есть у всех кроме него. Постоянный страх, что же с ним будут делать, если ничего не изменится. Не мог же он быть единственным на всей планете, во всех временах, кто ничего не может? Может такие случаи просто скрываются? И что тогда происходит с такими как он? Бессонными ночами Реджи лежал в своей спальне и прокручивал бесчисленные варианты, того, что может произойти. Может, ему сотрут память и отправят на Землю? Он слышал, что там почти нет магии. Он бы забыл всю свою боль. Жил бы обычную людскую жизнь. Звучало не так плохо, но почему-то от таких мыслей на его глазах всегда наворачивались слезы. 

— Знаешь, что самое отстойное? — спрашивает он Генри и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает, — Во всех мирах столько желающих попасть к нам. Столько хороших кандидатов из которых проходят только лучшие. Прямо сейчас где-то на Земле, в Квартале, сидят тысячи способных ребят, и каждый из них лучше меня. Но они сидят там, а я здесь трачу свою жизнь на... — он машет рукой вокруг и не может закончить, потому что голос его подводит, начинает дрожать и в нем можно расслышать нотки отчаяния.

А последние, что любил Реджи — это выглядеть жалко. Особенно, перед такими, как Генри. Добрыми, готовыми помочь, желающими сделать мир лучше. От их сочувствия, их подбадриваний, их обещаний, что все будет хорошо, чувство жалости к себе переполняло все края и хотелось убиться. 

— Может они и лучше тебя в их способностях, — говорит Томтитсон, — но ты ведь можешь быть лучшим в чем-то другом. В конце-концов лучшим человеком, чем они. И вообще знаешь что?

— Что?

— Плевать на все это, — пожимает плечами Генри, — здорово, конечно, быть хорошим в чем-то, но ведь не обязательно становится лучшей версией себя прямо сейчас и плакаться, что ты не можешь ей быть. Может звучит, как отговорка, но у нас с тобой есть вся жизнь на это. По крайней мере хотелось бы в это верить. 

— Да, — облегченно смеется Реджи, — примерно к этому я и пришел. Живу на всю катушку, пока не найду, _то самое_. 

— Еще честно скажу. Я всегда недолюбливал Бальтрессов из-за, ну, знаешь, **проклятия** , — он нервно смеется, — но теперь у меня есть более аргументированная причина это делать! Они ведь и вправду оказались кучкой придурков! 

— О, они те еще засранцы. 

Они оба тихонько хихикают, а затем несколько минут сидят в тишине. 

— Спасибо, что все же поделился, — первым нарушает тишину Генри. 

— Спасибо, что терпеливо ждал этого. 

Томтитсон кивает и поднимается, чтобы отнести грязную посуду на кухню. Реджи провожает его взглядом и размышляет, какой же день сегодня выдался. Один из легких или отчаянных? Или первый, что смог вобрать себя все?


	9. Changes for the better

Академия Брейст-Лок являлась самой элитной академией Портвеаллы вот уже второе столетие. Располагалась она в северной части Эраста, занимала целый район и делилась на три части. В западной обучали боевым искусствам, портвеалльская армия считалась сильнейшей среди всех миров и отсюда выходили ее лучшие бойцы. В восточной изучали основы магии, окончив обучение здесь выпускники могли рассчитывать на поступление в лучшие магические институты. В центральной части преподавались все основные предметы, которые посещали все ученики, а также несколько профильных дисциплин. Обучались здесь подростки, отличающиеся особыми навыками или же родословной. Все классы делились по направлениям подготовки и самым особым из них, был класс, что вобрал в себя почти всех будущих наследников самых важных шишек Портвеаллы и союзных миров. Их занятия проходили во всех трех частях академии, и именно их светлое будущее обеспечивало заведению его славу. 

Александр и Роберт Комерфоулы не были исключением и обучались в Академии на равне со всеми другими принцами, других королевств. С тем лишь отличием, что они вовсе не были равны. Здесь, на Портвеалле, только один из двух мог стать королем, а остальным останется лишь преклонить перед ним колени. До Академии Александр и Роберт получали домашнее обучение, вдвоем, в стенах замка. Они оба были жажды до знаний, и их преподавателям оставалось лишь докладывать об их грандиозных успехах королю и королеве. В Академии же обучалось по крайне мере пара тысяч человек, в особых классах училось несколько сотен звездных детей, из них двое являлись принцами Портвеаллы. А звание лучшего ученика мог получить только один. 

Роберт был старше Александра на год. У него была фора. Именно в этот год характер Роберта претерпел самые сильные изменения. Александр и не заметил, как его любимый брат превратился в его ночной кошмар. Роберт полюбил чувство превосходства, дарованное ему изумительной учебой. Он знал, что умнее и способнее всех, а теперь и другие могли сами в этом убедится. Он боялся, что другие ученики могут оказаться сильнее его младшего брата — единственного с кем ему приходилось соревноваться до сих пор, но те ему и в подметки не годились. Его мотивация сменилась от детской жажды знаний, холодной расчетливостью и удовлетворением своего эго. Он понял, что запросто может получать высшие отметки по всем предметам за счет своего ума и стараний, и легкой походкой шел к желанному званию Лучшего Ученика, пока на себе не ощутил, как не справедлива жизнь. Первый же семестр боевых искусств оказался для него катастрофой. Он трудился в поте лица, занимался усерднее, чем кто-либо с его курса, и это позволяло ему оставаться ему хорошим учеником. Хорошим, но не лучшим. Он не мог тягаться с настоящими талантами. Каждое занятие, голос в его голове кричал, что ему же все это не нужно, зачем уметь надирать задницу всем своим врагам, когда достаточно знать, как это сделать, когда достаточно нанять всех лучших выпускников этой академии себе в личную охрану. Ему хотелось кричать и реветь в голос, когда он видел, как легко дается это Александру. Тому была дарована эта сила от рождения, сила с которой никто не мог поравняться. 

Александр думал, что знания — это оружие. И чем больше знаний у него будет, тем несокрушимее будет он сам. Главной свой целью он ставил получение этих самых знаний, а не их демонстрацию окружающим. Он мог бы учиться гораздо лучше, но просто не считал нужным. Он давно перестал гнаться за одобрением отца — тот всегда требовал лучших результатов. И у него не было никакого желания соревноваться с Робертом, который этого одобрения жаждал. Никто из Камерфоулов так и не стал Лучшим Учеником Академии Брейст-Лок. Родители были очень разочарованы. 

Но по-мимо успехов в учебе, существовали и другие дисциплины, и тут Роберт был впереди по всем пунктам. Он был самым популярным парнем в Академии, почетным членом актерского кружка, старостой класса и, с этого года, главой ученического совета. Его всегда окружали самые красивые девушки, но он никогда не встречался в серьез хоть с кем-нибудь. Александр же старался лишний раз не высовываться, а окружающие старались обходить его стороной. Однажды на втором году обучения, парень с параллели признался ему в чувствах, и Александр так и не понял, был ли это розыгрыш или нет. В любом случае парень был им отвергнут. 

В Академии, как и полагается престижному заведению, были жесткие правила касаемые дисциплины. Пропустить занятие можно было либо по уважительной причине, либо пойти на риск и попытаться прогулять. Во время занятий, дежурные — ученики старших курсов, тщательно следили за тем, чтобы никто не покидал здания Академия. Если кого-то ловили, то сразу же вели к директору, в первый раз — предупреждение, во второй — отчисление. Но если кому-то удавалось проскользнуть мимо дежурных или же одолеть их, то выговор шел на их счет, а прогульщику все сходило с рук. 

Александру потребовалось двадцать четыре дня, чтобы разузнать, кто сегодня будет в дежурстве, по какому принципу совершается обход, и составить план действий. Вот только он не мог знать, что вчера вечером Джордж Керстон засиделся допоздна над своей домашней работой и, проголодавшись, съел из общего холодильника чей-то протухший бутерброд, а потому сегодня, спустившись с западной лестницы и собравшись вылезти через окно во двор, где было самое близкое расстояние до забора, Александра ждал не Джордж, чьей сильной чертой был нюх, и для кого Камерфоулл обмазался специальной настойкой лишающей его любого запаха (достать такую настойку, тоже много ему стоило), нет, там его ждал Зорс Хрон, чьей сильной стороной был слух, и не успел Александр вздохнуть, как тот услышал его сердцебиение. Также Зорс был третьим по боевым искусствам среди своих сверстников, а еще он был доркелем, его ноги отличались своим строением от человеческих, позволяя перемещаться ему быстрее, а глаза, способные перемещаться по всему телу, сейчас оказались у него на локтях, уставившись на Александра. Тот в ту же секунду рванул в окно, не забыв перед этим громко и четко выругаться. 

Как только его ноги коснулись земли, Зорс уже стоял перед ним, готовый сцапать его в свои объятия. Александр метнулся вперед, растворяясь в воздухе и, словно пройдя сквозь противника. Оказавшись сзади, он с разворота сделал замах ногой, но один из глаз доркеля, так и остался на локте, так что тот успел увернуться, присев, и тут же сделав подсечку. Парень повалился на спину, а затем откатился в сторону, уходя от очередной атаки. Обычно, перед тем, как вступить в бой, он старается, как можно больше узнать о своем противнике и заранее продумать сценарии боя. Вот только сейчас времени на это совсем не было. Хотя, Зорс ведь тоже совсем ничего не знал о нем, так что вся надежда была на то, что заготовленные стандартные приемы Александра, сработают и на нем. 

Пока доркель, расправлялся от своей предыдущей атаки, Александр принял стойку и отвел левую руку в сторону, концентрируя там энергию. Когда Зорс снова бросился к нему он резко выставил руку вперед, стараясь поразить его глаз. Ему это удалось, противник коротко вскрикнул и сделал движение рукой, пытаясь ухватить парня за волосы, но тот быстро среагировал и первый схватил правой рукой голову доркеля, и ударил ее об колено. На несколько секунд Зорс вышел из равновесия, его глаз жгло огнем, из носа текла кровь, а голова гудела, и этих секунд Александру хватило, чтобы снова ринуться вперед к забору. Ему не нужно было побеждать доркеля, только оторваться оттого, перемахнуть через ограду, и он на свободе. 

Что-то скользнуло по ноге парня и тот повалился на землю, больно ударившись челюстью о землю. Может у Зорса был поражен один глаз, но второй был в полном порядке. Прежде, чем Александр успел прийти в себя, доркель был уже у него за спиной, хватая его за руки и тут же об этом жалея. Когда Камерфоул концентрировал энергию в руке, часть он перераспределил по всему телу, а потому, дотронувшись до него, Зорса пронзил сильный разряд схожий с электрическим. Парень поднялся и, спотыкаясь, вновь бросился к забору. Уже на самом верху, его противник сделал последний ход, болезненно выстрелив чем-то прямо в лоб Александра, в расчете, что тот повалиться обратно на землю. И так и произошло, вот только он свалился по другую сторону ограды, в этот раз ударившись спиной. Все его тело теперь изнывало от боли. Медленно поднявшись, он не спеша двинулся в сторону Порта.

***

— Солнце, ты не на прием идешь, а в масле пачкаться, — напоминает Реджи, глядя, как Генри битый час крутится перед зеркалом. 

— В масле он меня уже видел, нужно что-то новое, — бормочет Томтитсон в ответ слишком занятый своим внешним видом. 

— Поверь мне, ты уже красив настолько насколько это возможно. 

— Хочешь сказать это мой предел? — разочаровано смотрит Генри в зеркало. 

— На данный момент — да, — подходит к нему Реджи, — с возрастом еще расцветешь. 

— Я не понимаю, ты сейчас меня оскорбляешь или комплимент делаешь. 

— В любом случае, — продолжает рыжий, — думаю, что Александр из тех, кто и не посмотрит во что ты там одет. Пока голым не придешь, он и бровью не поведет. 

— Посмотрит не посмотрит, не так важно. Общее впечатление все равно сложится. Не хочу запомниться ему, неряшливым оборванцем. 

Последние пару минут Генри пытался красиво повязать шейный платок, но нервным пальцам никак не удавалось справиться с узлом, и сейчас он раздосадовано опустил руки и с раздражением уставился в зеркало. 

— Генри, милый. 

— Да?

— Он не заслуживает то, как ты ради него стараешься. А еще избавься от этого платка. 

И Генри избавился, правда уже после, когда шел на встречу с Александром. Встретиться они договорились неподалеку от того кафе, в котором сидели в прошлый раз. Сейчас Генри уже был на месте и нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу. Он пришел немного раньше, но все равно к этому моменту принц должен был давно быть здесь. Парень начал уже переживать, что перепутал что-то, когда Камефроулл наконец показался на горизонте. Он был одет в темно-коричневую форму академии, которая была ему немного велика, но от этого смотрелась на нем только лучше. На воротнике рубашки Генри увидел пятно крови, что настораживало, и присмотревшись внимательнее можно было заметить, как Александр немного прихрамывает. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Томтитсон, когда парень оказывается рядом. 

— Да, — рассеяно отвечает принц, — возникли небольшие кхм трудности. Да, не важно. Пойдем, мы уже опаздываем. 

Произнеся это, он так стремительно бросился вперед, что Генри и не успел ничего возразить. Спустившись вниз по улице, чего Томтитсон никогда прежде не делал, они очутились среди шумной толпы. Народу было ужасно много, и все двигались не в нужном им направлении, так что Александр, бросив взгляд на ладони Генри и убедившись, что те в перчатках, был вынужден взять его за руку, чтобы тот не потерялся, и вести его за собой. И это был один из тех случаев, когда Томтитсон пожалел, что ему приходилось сейчас быть в перчатках. 

Кое-как они смогли добраться до нужного им ангара, пройдя внутрь которого, Генри предстояло впервые увидеть с чем он будет иметь дело. И все оказалось не так плохо. Было заметно, что корабль не новый и уже повидал свое, но это скорее придавало ему антуража, чем сказывалось на его работоспособности. Он был небольшой, поменьше среднего, но и не крохотный, как раз чтобы комфортно вместить их обоих, но никого более. Подойдя ближе, Генри заметил, что это один из тех кораблей, чьи возможности полета на прямую зависит от владельца и его уровня магии. Он не имел большого опыта работы с такими кораблями, но предполагал, что именно с таким ему и придется столкнуться, так что предварительно изучил, как можно больше материала. Проведя стандартную диагностику всех частей корабля, ему только оставалось надеяться, что преобладание теоретических знаний компенсирует малое количество практических. 

Пока он возился с кораблем, Александр успел переодеться. Форму академии сменил облегающий черный сплошной костюм, защищающий все части тела, а поверх него была накинута кожаная куртка. На ногах — высокие мощные ботинки, на руках — перчатки на липучках, на лице — защитные очки, чтобы не в коем случае не повредить глаза. Все, как полагается. Также в руках он вертел шлем. 

— Все готово? — по Александру сложно было сказать, нервничает он или нет, по его лицу складывалось ощущение, что ему ни до чего нет дела. Однако, в голосе звучало напряжение. 

— Все в полном порядке, — успокаивает его Генри и хлопает рукой по кораблю, — это действительно хорошее судно, хотя с виду и не скажешь. 

— Рад это слышать, — кивает Камерфоул и указывает ему на дверь в конце ангара, — если не передумал лезть в него со мной, то там есть защитный костюм и для тебя. Серьезно, я понимаю, что это может быть страшно, так что...

— Нет, нет, все хорошо, — заверяет его Томтитсон, — не могу же я пустить тебя одного. 

— Все может пройти гладко, и твоя помощь даже не потребуется. 

— На это и будем надеяться, — Генри улыбается и следует в указанном направлении. 

— Хорошо! — кричит ему в след Александр, — Я пока тут это, — он показывает на корабль позади себя и, двигаясь спиной к нему, продолжает кричать, — Посмотрю пока, что да как! — парень поворачивается к судну, и, не рассчитав, что подошел уже достаточно близко, бьется лбом о каркас. Надеясь, что Генри этого не видел, он пулей залетает внутрь корабля. 

Переодевшись, Генри тоже забрался внутрь. Александр уже настроил все управление под себя и надел шлем. Он был угловатой обтекаемой формы и, глядя на него, Томтитсон встречался глазами с десятком своих отражений. На улице раздался гудок и все снаружи засуетились. Генри прошел к самому дальнему сиденью и пристегнулся. Он немного нервничал, ведь прежде никогда не катался внутри подобных кораблей, но поэтому же, он чувствовал, что предвкушает эту поездку и сейчас, когда вот он, уже сидит в кресле, и они вот-вот двинуться, его можно было бы вытянуть оттуда только силой. Подобную энергию он ощущал и исходящей от Александра, правда она была перемешана с какими-то еще, более темными, помыслами. 

Принц расправил плечи, взялся за управление, сделал выдох и дал кораблю ожить. Генри почувствовал, как под его ногами все загудело, и они двинулись к старту. Там уже собралось прилично других кораблей. 

— Думал их будет больше, — замечает Генри, которому надоело сидеть в тишине. 

— С каждым годом жертв все больше и желающих все меньше, — откликается Александр, и из-под шлема его голос звучит глухо. 

— Но ты же не дашь нам оказаться среди первых, правда? 

— Ты же веришь в меня? — Камерфоул поворачивается к нему. Даже если бы он сейчас бы был без шлема, Генри вряд ли бы смог понять что-то по его лицу. Оно у него всегда было одинаково хмурым. 

— Иначе не сел бы сюда. 

Александр одобрительно кивает, и Томтитсону хочется верить, что улыбается. 

Раздается еще один гудок, Камерфоул отворачивается и нервно разминает пальцы в ожидании. Генри решает не мешать ему концентрироваться и хлопает себя по карманам и сумкам, проверяя, где какие инструменты у него лежат. Наконец раздается третий гудок, снаружи никого не остается кроме кораблей, и по всей площади разливается голос ведущего. Тот жизнерадостно приветствует всех, подкалывает, говорит о неизвестных Генри, но видимо известных толпе наблюдателей, гонщиках. Когда он заканчивает, на табло появляется обратный отсчет и отовсюду начинают реветь двигатели. Генри видит, как напрягаются плечи Александра. 

Цифра вот-вот приблизиться к нулю, принц закрывает глаза, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, распределяет энергию по телу и дает волю тому, что обычно ему приходится сдерживать. Когда он открывает левый глаз, тот будто оживает и светится фиолетовым. Под громкий звук гудков их корабль трогается с места. 

Сначала Генри вжался в кресло и забыл как дышать, но потом, спустя пару минут, ему удалось расслабиться. Проблема была не только в скорости с которой они неслись, но и в тяжести исходящей от Александра энергии. От нее Генри хотелось лечь на пол и закрыть голову руками, хотя это и не помогло бы. Но вместо этого он сидел на своем месте и следил за показателями. Только Томтитсон начал привыкать к обстановке, как их корабль сделал петлю в воздухе, и его обед чудом остался в желудке. Реджи рассказал, что гонки будут состоять из одного круга с несколькими подуровнями на которых сменяются препятствия. К сожалению Генри, со своего места он не мог видеть, что происходит снаружи, окон у него не было, а передний вид закрывало кресло принца. Хотя на такой скорости, он бы вряд ли что рассмотрел. 

Они шли довольно плавно, минуя все препятствия и не спеша обходя другие судна. Где-то ближе к середине пути прямо перед ними взорвалось чужое судно, обломки от него попали прямо по ним и на минуту Александр потерял управление. В эту минуту их корабль кружился вокруг своей оси, врезаясь во все подряд. Когда принц смог выровняться экраны Томтитсона издавали все возможные звуки, сообщая о нарушениях системы. 

— Мы в порядке? — перекрикивая их и не поворачиваясь, спрашивает Камерфоул. 

— Сейчас будем! — заверяет его Генри, разбираясь с каждой ошибкой по порядку, — постарайся пока ни во что не врезаться и сильно не разгоняться! 

Он отстегивает себя от кресла, открывает люк рядом и спускается в машинный отсек. Там он видит кусок чужого корабля размером со свою руку, проделавший дыру в их корпусе и застрявший в механизме. Парень достает из кармана эластичную веревку и накидывает ее на кусок, стараясь не отходить далеко от своего места, а то мало ли что. Из другого кармана он достает механизм в который вставляет концы веревки, нажимает кнопку и кусок сдвигается со своего места, а затем и вовсе падает на пол. Ущерб нанесенный им был не критичен, немного повозившись Генри удалось привести все в более менее стабильное состояние. Когда он собрался подняться обратно наверх, корабль сделал очередную петлю от чего парень прошелся своими боками по всем выпирающим предметам в комнате и в конечном итоге очутился на полу. Издав болезненный стон, он поднялся сначала на ноги, а потом и наверх, в свое кресло в котором и провел остаток гонки. 

Александру было гораздо сложнее, чем ему и Генри жалел, что никак не может больше помочь. Может, если они не выиграют в этом году, ему тоже научиться управлять кораблем и стать вторым пилотом к следующей гонке? Хотя дела у них сейчас шли неплохо и с каждой минутой становились все лучше. Всех непрофессиональных гонщиков уже раскидало на предыдущих этапах, а они все еще оставались в игре и даже не плелись в конце. Их корабль все больше петлял и исполнял воздушные финты. Ближе к концу судно уже начинало заносить, но Александр держался и может уже не так плавно вел корабль, но очень эффективно. 

Настолько, что финишировал первым. 

Генри не сразу понял, что они уже снижают скорость и тормозят. Немного помедлив, он отстегнулся и прошел к креслу Александра, чтобы взглянуть на трассу. Впереди них никого не было. От скорости у него заложило уши, но сейчас эффект уже спадал, и он услышал восторженные крики зрителей и бодрый голос ведущего. Принц рядом с ним тяжело дышал, будто все это время бежал, а не ехал. Он был весь мокрый от пота, но шлема не снимал. Их корабль затормозил рядом с неким подобием сцены, где, судя по всему, находился тот самый ведущий. На всех экранах появилось изображение их корабля. 

— Не хотелось бы тебя просить о таком, но... — хрипло и с отдышкой начинает Александр, но Генри итак все прекрасно понимает. 

— Да-да, конечно, — он возвращается назад и встает так, чтобы когда корабль откроется его лицо не попало на экраны. 

Александр вздыхает в последний раз и выходит наружу. Там он расправляет плечи и, поднимая обе руки вверх, приветствует толпу. Генри это удивляет. Во все его встречи с Александром, тот выглядел немного подавлено и совсем не энергично. Сейчас же, снаружи он вел себя, как настоящий любимец публики и по нему нельзя было сказать, что пару секунд назад, он сидел здесь и никак не мог прийти в себя. Поднявшись на сцену и в последний раз отсалютовав толпе, он пожал руку ведущему. Тот не переставал говорить, отпуская штуки и все комментируя. Держа в своей руке, руку Александра, он попросил того снять шлем и явить народу лицо своего героя. 

Парень покачал головой, на что толпа отреагировала бурными выкриками. Камерфоул сделал вид, что смеется и поднял руки, призывая всех к тишине. Когда народ на трибунах умолк, он медленно поднес вытянутые руки к шлему. Зрители затопали ногами, нагнетая момент. 

Когда голова принца показалось из-под шлема. Толпа ошеломленно замолчала и на всей площади воцарилась тишина. Но Александр не растерялся.

— Как думаете, смог бы мой брат хотя бы завести один из таких кораблей? — спросил он в микрофон. 

На секунду Генри посетило неприятное ощущение неловкости от всей этой тишины. Но оно тут же развеялось. Потому что толпа вновь ожила, радостно зашумев, как никогда прежде. Ведущий тоже очнулся от своего шока и продолжил отпускать комментарии и задавать Александру вопросы, на которые тот отвечал, заставляя толпу смеяться или одобрительно шуметь. 

Когда все это закончилось, Александр вернулся в корабль, чтобы отогнать его обратно в амбар. Там Генри умылся и переоделся в свою одежду. Когда он натягивал одну из перчаток к нему залетел радостный Камерфоул. 

— У нас получилось! — только и воскликнул он, и прежде Томтитсон и не представлял, как бы замечательно выглядело его лицо, не будь он всегда таким хмурым. 

— У тебя получилось, — радостное настроение передается и ему, и он не может сдержать улыбки. 

Александр не находит, что ответить и бегает взглядом по лицу Генри, а потом переводит тот на перчатки. Тут он замирает, будто что-то придумав. 

— Дай пять! — он выставляет ладонь правой руки, ожидая шлепка от парня. 

Томтитсон пытается ударить одетой в перчатку рукой, но принц ему не позволяет. 

— Нет, другой. 

Генри растеряно смотрит на свою обнаженную ладонь и не понимает. Чего он хочет от него добиться? Или это такая издевка? Он сжимает руку в кулак. 

— Слушай, я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, — раздраженно отвечает Генри и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

— Просто шлепни своей рукой по моей, Томтитсон, ну, давай же, — просит Александр, и механик не слышит в его голосе никакой насмешки или подвоха. 

Генри топчется на месте, не зная, что ему делать и переводит взгляд с лица принца, на руку, которую тот по-прежнему держал. Набравшись духу, он все же неловко касается своей ладонью, ладони Александра, едва толкнув ту, боясь прикоснуться. И ничего не происходит. Генри смотрит на свою руку и не находит на ней никаких ожогов. Не успевает Камерфоул что-либо сказать, как Томтитсон подходит ближе и соединяет их ладони вплотную. И все еще ничего не происходит. Генри не чувствует никакой боли, только тепло и шершавую поверхность чужой руки. Видя восторженный блеск в глазах Томтитсона, Александр невольно краснеет. 

— Я концентрирую магическую энергию в руке, — поясняет он, — как только твоя ладонь прожигает мою, я излечаю нас обоих. Это довольно сложно контролировать, но на такой маленький участок вполне возможно. 

Генри отходит от потрясения и опускает руку. Несколько секунд он неподвижно смотрит на нее. 

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он. 

От этого Александр уже не просто краснеет, а вспыхивает. 

— Да, ничего особенного! Ты же мне помог! — заикаясь, оправдывается он. 

Генри в последний раз смотрит на свою руку и прячет ее в перчатку. 

— Ладно, я, наверно, пойду. 

— Да, — Камерфоул кивает ему на прощание, — до встречи. 

Для них обоих сегодня мир изменился.


	10. The first meeting, not the last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not scared of what you're gonna tell me  
> And I'm not scared of the beast in the belly  
> Fill my cup with endless ambition  
> And paint this town with my very own vision
> 
> Imagine Dragons — Machine

_Земля. 2034 год._

— Я слышал, что он может убивать взглядом! — доносится до меня звонкий мужской голос. 

— Чушь собачья. Это невозможно, — откликается второй. 

— Мне знакомый рассказал, он сам лично видел! 

— Значит, твой знакомый то еще трепло. Или идиот. Все же знают, что Хамфрилд Теккери мастер обводить вокруг пальца впечатлительных идиотов. 

— А вот это правда, — присоединяется к обсуждению третий, — я вот слышал, что его и вовсе не существует. Просто имя, которым прикрывается группа выдающихся людей. 

— А что звучит не так уж бредово! — подхватывает первый, — Невозможно, чтобы все эти истории ходили об одном человеке. 

— Просто истории эти ваши чушь, — я перегибаюсь через перила и смотрю на них сверху вниз, — лучше бы задницами шевелили, а не языками чесали. 

— Да, босс, — без особого энтузиазма отвечают они хором и продолжают разгружать коробки. 

Я же продолжаю осматривать полки стеллажа в поисках нужного заказа. "Убивает взглядом" придумают же. Хотя обо мне тоже слагают подобного рода легенды. Но я то даю им столько поводов, взять хотя бы мои глаза с узкими зрачками. Кто-то объясняет это тем, что я просто чудик и постоянно ношу линзы с таким рисунком. Но это слишком скучное объяснение, потому остальные бросаются придумывать свои теории и разносить их по всем барам в округе. А что же такого может быть в этом Хамфрилде, кроме дурацкого имени? Видимо, людей и вправду так легко впечатлить. Нужный номер наконец попадается мне на глаза, я вытаскиваю небольшую коробку и несу ее обратно в свой офис. "Офис". Пф. Не знаю какое слово тут уместнее подобрать. Мой подпольный магазинчик? Контрабандистское гнездышко? Все звучит глупо. По бумагам это называлось складное помещение или как-то так. Оно чем-то напоминает мне то место, где я работал в Квартале, что ж, видимо я человек привычки. 

Достался мне этот склад не очень-то просто. Пришлось поругаться из-за него сначала с городской мафией, потом с местной бандой. Но иначе было никак, связей у меня никаких нет, я так и не научился ладить с людьми, а предприятие мое слишком нелегальное, чтобы вести его официально, и я слишком глупый, чтобы маскировать его под что-то другое. Пару раз они пытались убить меня. Ну как пытались. Они убивали меня пару раз. Но разве ж я могу им объяснить, что убить меня нельзя, что каждый раз я воскрешаю и ничего с этим не поделать. Я как-то раз и сам пытался, тоже ничего не вышло. Но они молодцы, сами все поняли, когда всадили в меня всю обойму и сбросили в реку, а на следующий день я снова был здесь. Тогда и на переговоры пошли. Выбора-то не было. А мне много не надо было, только склад этот и чтобы никто не трогал. Им тоже оказалось много не надо было, лишь бы я деньги во время приносил, да не отсвечивал. А это я могу. 

Первых клиентов найти было сложнее всего. Кто же станет покупать черт возьми что у непонятно кого, еще и не законно. Но стоило мне им показать, что у меня есть, какие чудесные вещи я смог унести с Портвеаллы, как нужды в клиентах у меня больше никогда не было. Вот только с этими портвеалльскими штуками бывают проблемы. Многие из них работают на магии, а магии на Земле нет. Кайл когда-то объяснял мне в чем дело, там было что-то про солнце и луну, но разве ж я теперь вспомню. Моя память стала со временем улетучиваться, и все дальше уносит меня от того времени проведенного с Кайлом, времени когда я в единственный и, видимо, в последний раз был счастлив. 

Я кладу коробку на стол, перед своим клиентом, он открывает ее и внимательно рассматривает содержимое. 

— Так как эти штуки работают? — он вертит в руках тонкую пластинку, похожую на пластырь. 

— Нужно приклеить вот сюда, — я указываю место на шее, за ухом, — первый раз будет не очень приятно, но к этому легко привыкнуть. Одна пластина работает примерно сорок восемь часов, можно снимать, когда она не нужна и потом клеить обратно. 

На Портвеалле много полезных и забавных вещей. Оно и понятно их туда везут со всех миров. И мне, кажется несправедливым, что Землю все эти блага других цивилизаций обходят стороной. Это и есть одна из причин почему я занимаюсь подобной контрабандой. Пластины эти на самом деле мелочь, но очень полезны. У них бывают разные эффекты, конкретно у этих, поддержание комфортной температуры тела. Кто же не захочет чувствовать себя комфортно хоть в плюс сорок, хоть в минус сорок? Не перевернется же мироздание, если нескольким людям, что придут ко мне, я подарю такую возможность. Камерфоулы же, почему-то считают иначе и строжайше запрещают подобные действия. Ну и ладно, если б не этот запрет, мне бы нечем было зарабатывать. 

Единственный минус такой работы это, конечно, клиенты. Всякие попадаются, но на любой случай у меня под столом заготовлен пистолет, а чтобы там не было заготовлено у них, мне как-то все равно, что они мне сделают. Этот оказался порядочным, осмотрел товар, расплатился и собрался на выход. Я провожал его взглядом до двери, раньше ее тут не было, все просто вставали в очередь друг за другом, но это вызывало много проблем и драк, поэтому пришлось запускать по одному. Вот только сейчас, за ней царило странное оживление и меня посетило дурное предчувствие. Уходивший клиент открыл дверь, выглянул в коридор и так и застыл. Мне же за ним ничего видно не было. Почему-то из всего наружнего гула я явно слышал цокот чьих-то каблуков о мой паркет. Тук-тук ритмично и размеренно, словно вымеряя каждый шаг, так, чтобы каждый знал _кто_ идет, этот кто-то приближался к моей двери. Отталкивая остолбеневшего в проеме мужчину, в комнату вошел хмурый нагловатого вида кудрявый парень, вот только звук тех шагов не прекратился и становился все ближе. Тук-тук и вот они здесь, бардовые начищенные до блеска высокие сапоги, владельца которых мне все еще не было видно. Парень почувствовал не ладное и обернулся. Не могу сказать, что было на его лице в тот момент, но вся его наглость испарилась, он неловко потупился и поспешил выйти из комнаты. Дверь закрылась, и я остался с носителем бардовых сапогов наедине. 

Я не часто смотрю людям в лицо. Не часто замечаю во что они одеты, какого цвета их волосы, какой формы нос. Я взаимодействую с людьми только, когда мне что-то от них нужно. Когда мы с Кайлом сидели в баре он иногда спрашивал что-то вроде: "Хэй, а ты же работаешь с той девушкой, да? Тебе не кажется, что она довольно симпатичная? Как думаешь у меня есть шанс?", и я никогда не знал, что ответить. Симпатичная? Ну да, наверно. Как, в принципе, все девушки. Я никогда в жизни не выделял в чьей-то внешности, что-то такое, чтобы сказать, что этот человек симпатичнее других. Когда я так отвечал, он говорил, что я либо слеп, либо по парням. Ну, не знаю, не помню, чтобы смотрел на парня и думал что-то вроде: "Боже, он горяч". 

Но о боже. 

Я имею ввиду, _боже_. _Он горяч._

К бардовым сапогам прилагались длинные ноги в облегающих штанах, в смысле, он был выше меня сантиметров на пятнадцать и вся разница, видимо, ушла именно в ноги. Выше следовал странной формы пиджак и полузаправленная рубашка, на одной руке была перчатка с открытыми пальцами, на второй у предплечья закрепленная на ремни сумка. Рукав пиджака был закатан только справа и на правой же ноге, висела еще одна сумка. Одежда сидела на нем, как влитая, будто на заказ сшитая, а может так оно и было. Она придавала ему разбойнический вид, но в тоже время подчеркивала какой-то, не знаю, статус? Он был довольно худой, но не худощавый, а просто в хорошей физической форме. В очень, я сказал, бы хорошей физической форме, не качок, но заметно что задницу в рукапашке надерет кому угодно. Большей уверенности добавляли и широкие плечи, и полная самоуверенности поза. Его осанка была такая прямая, что думаю он из тех, кто мог бы ходить с яблоком на голове и то бы не шелохнулось. 

Но самое первое, что бросалось в глаза любому, это, конечно, волосы. По ним я его и узнал. Хамфрилд Теккери — рыжий черт. Оранжевые, почти красные локоны, переливались и горели даже в тусклом свете моего кабинета. Они были убраны назад, но не выглядели прилизано или пластмассовыми от переизбытка лака и геля, как это бывает. Они естественно лежали крупными прядями, так аккуратно словно их не касалось ни дуновение ветра, ни чья-либо рука. Нос был такой прямой и острый, что по нему можно было углы чертить. Губы словно сами собой сложились в самодовольную усмешку, так, словно это и было его повседневное выражение лица. А глаза, ну что ж. Я сейчас же должен спуститься и извиниться перед парнями внизу, потому что да, он, черт возьми, _убивает взглядом_. В этих зеленых глазах было столько всего сразу. Но ничего из этого не было чем-то хорошим. Если бы зло решило заиметь физический облик, то у него были бы эти глаза. Холодные, расчетливые, говорящие тебе сдаться и подчиниться. Хорошо что я обладал суперспособностью говорить с людьми, избегая смотреть им в глаза. 

Но прежде, чем отвести взгляд, я заметил, что он с таким же интересом все это время рассматривал меня. 

— Мне пришлось дважды объехать округу, чтобы найти это место, — начинает он говорить, и я сглатываю, потому что его голос, тоже отзывался где-то во мне. Довольно звонкий для человека его наружности, с небольшой хрипотцой, но говорил он так словно вот-вот зарычит. Не в плане зарычит от злости, а в плане, если бы кто-то решил пародировать животный рык и в самом начале этого "арр", вдруг перешел на обычную речь и финального "рр" никто бы и не дождался. — Вывеску бы какую-нибудь повесил, а то тут все здания одинаковые.

— И на гугл картах заодно отметиться, чтобы полиции легче по навигатору добраться было, — ворчу я, скорее от внезапно охвативших эмоций, чем от его слов. 

— Ну-ну, не злись, Ости, мы же еще даже не познакомились толком, — он садится на стул рядом с моим столом и закидывает ногу на ногу. 

— Остин, — поправляю я его. 

— Я к тебе по делу, кстати, — будто и не слышал, — но вот так в лоб сразу говорить о делах не по мне, — он приподнимает свои густые брови и осматривается вокруг, — да и обстановка не очень располагает. 

— Все дела я веду только здесь. 

— Да, я слышал, — он кивает, берет лежащую на столе монетку и начинает ее крутить, — нелюдимый, никуда не ходишь, ни с кем не общаешься, все время торчишь тут. Но, знаешь, не поверил, такое редко бывает, все же вести такие дела без связей затруднительно, да и всем нужно иногда проветрить голову. Три дня тебя подкарауливал в округе, а ты так и не показался, — тут он вздыхает и смотрит на меня с досадой, — зря, между прочим, у меня в планах было тебя ужином угостить. 

— Задобрить? 

Он улыбается. 

— Да, на сытый желудок людям легче меня переносить, — он бросает взгляд на меня и возвращается к монетке, — так как же ты расслабляешься? 

— Расслабляюсь?

— Нельзя же всегда только делом заниматься. Чем отвлекаешься? Как все, смотришь глупые шоу и стараешься ни о чем не думать или может модельки клеишь? Я вот люблю садиться за руль и ехать куда глаза глядят. И обязательно чтобы в колонках музыка хорошая играла, без этого никак. Я люблю слушать музыку, это моя небольшая отдушина. Но когда еду один по дороге, разрезая темноту, когда встречные потоки воздуха смешиваются с мелодией и несут ее дальше, создавая вокруг меня своеобразный кокон из чужих эмоций переданных песней — тогда музыка ощущается совсем иначе, и в голове после этого все возвращается на свои места. 

Красиво он говорит. Вроде просто, но как-то складно и красочно. Моя речь похожа на мычание, каким-то образом, складывающееся в слова, его же речь льется сладкой рекой в уши. Обычно я не люблю, когда много болтают. Если бы все говорили только по делу, то моя жизнь была бы проще. Но его я бы слушал и слушал. И в машине с ним бы прокатился. Я не испытываю какой-то любви к музыке, но может я просто не правильно ее слушал все это время? 

— Тут с крыши звезды по ночам видно, — говорю я ему.

— Астрономией увлекаешься? 

— Да нет. Просто красиво. И город ночью тоже красивый. Тише, чем днем. 

— Понятно, — кивает так, будто и вправду что-то понял. 

— Так, что за заказ? — возвращаю я его обратно к делу. 

— Нет, речь не о том. 

— Но я больше ничем не занимаюсь. 

— Для меня можешь сделать исключение.

— Я не делаю исключений. 

Едва я успеваю договорить, как меня обрывает звон монетки, которую он резко придавливает ко столу. 

— Это не просьба, Ости, — и теперь в его голосе я слышу приближающееся "рр".

— Остин, — бормочу я, но уже не так уверено, как в прошлый раз. 

— Ты не спросил моего имени, — снова игнорирует он мое замечание, — значит узнал меня. А раз узнал, то ты либо идиот, если тебе еще пояснять нужно, либо недооцениваешь меня, и знаешь, что? — он наклоняет голову, недовольно водит губами и тут смотрит на меня исподлобья так, что меня прошибает холодный пот, — Лучше тебе оказаться идиотом. 

Он молчит и продолжает смотреть на меня этим холодным злобным взглядом, и у меня никак не получается уйти от него. Он ждет, что я скажу, но я продолжаю молчать и все больше нервничать. Я замечаю, что моя рука лежит на пистолете под столом. Интересно, как давно? Разум все еще говорит мне, что этот рыжий может со мной такого сделать? Чего я боюсь? Но другая часть говорит, что стрелять в Хамфрилда Теккери звучит, как очень плохая идея. И я опускаю руку. А он все смотрит. Ждет. 

— Да, я знаю чем ты занимаешься, — пытаюсь я выкрутиться, — в общих чертах. И я бы не сказал, что мне это нравится. Или не нравится. Просто звучит довольно... — я пытаюсь подобрать нужное слово, — проблематично. Мне не нужны проблемы. 

— Проблем и не будет, — он откидывается на спинку стула, — обещаю. Да и в конце концов, если всю жизнь их старательно избегать, то о чем потом останется вспоминать? Сам подумай, какое самое яркое событие случалось с тобой в последнее время? 

Последние дни, недели, месяцы и вправду слились в одну бесконечную череду повторяющихся действий. Возможно, он был прав. Я так старательно изолировал себя от всего, что теперь вся жизнь проносилась разноцветной стаей рыб где-то там за стеклом аквариума, пока я стоял по другую сторону и просто смотрел. 

— Вспомни, — продолжает он свою мысль, — разве в твоей памяти отложилось не только то, ради чего тебе пришлось рискнуть, пришлось принять решение, пришлось выйти из своей зоны комфорта? Когда такое вообще было в последний раз, Остин? 

_Красная кровь. Казалось бы, какого цвета она могла еще быть, но я был так поражен, будто видел ее впервые. Потому что это была не моя кровь. Это была его кровь. Его кровь заливала брусчатку Эраста под чей-то истошный вопль, пока я просто стоял и смотрел._

От его слов, от этих воспоминаний, меня дергает, как от удара. Хамфрилд это замечает, и на мгновение его лицо тоже скрючивается, словно от оплеухи. Он промазал. 

— Убирайся, — рычу я. 

Никогда. 

Больше никогда. 

Теккери быстро соображает, перебирает где-то в уме новые слова и сладкие фразы, но в итоге просто вздыхает и поднимается. 

— Если ты передумаешь, — он достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака визитку и кладет ее на стол, — я буду ждать тебя здесь завтра. Столько, сколько потребуется. 

Я не трогаю визитку. Просто сижу и сверлю ее взглядом, но словно не вижу, никак не могу поймать ее в фокус. 

Перед тем, как уйти насовсем, он оборачивается, склоняет голову. 

— Рад был познакомиться, — вежливый кивок, — надеюсь мы еще увидимся. 

Дверь за ним захлопывается, и никто не решается заходить сюда после него. Я слушаю удаляющееся тук-тук его сапог, и не знаю что делать. 

Так закончилась моя первая встреча с Хамфрилдом Теккери. 

Вторая будет еще лучше.


	11. Art of persuasion

Что же я знал о Хамфрилде Теккери? В общем-то, не очень много. Я не очень-то интересовался политикой, СМИ и какими-либо новостями, заходя в Интернет я мог пролистнуть несколько мемов и из них и выловить основную информацию о происходящем в мире. У Интернета было разное мнение о Хамфрилде Теккери, как впрочем и обо всем, но обычно существовало два кардинально различных лагеря, что боролись между собой, доказывая свою правоту. Тут же мнений было тысячи. Кто-то активно поддерживал его и желал присоединиться, кто-то порицал конкретно его методы, а кто-то и все движение в целом, кто-то строил теории о заговорах, кто-то принимал их за истину. Когда мне доводилось заметить заголовок статьи или слышать новости, там чаще всего мелькали слова "террорист", "революционер", "опасный преступник". Все знали о Хамфрилде Теккери, но мало кто знал кто же он действительно такой, до сих пор у общественности не было его четкого изображения, никаких сведений о том где он мог бы находиться, откуда он появился, настоящее ли это имя и прочие подробности. В век цифровых технологий, ему удавалось оставаться призраком. 

В отличии от всех я знал где сейчас Хамфрилд Теккери и не совсем понимал чем заслужил такой чести. Он так и не объяснил чего хочет от меня. Да и был ли это действительно он? Мне следовало хорошенько обдумать все, взвесить все за и против, не знаю, завести список? Но я не умею думать. В моей голове каша, месиво из услышанных фраз, невысказанный слов, случайных мыслей, картинок увиденного, и когда я пытаюсь упорядочить все это, сложить во едино, я будто черпаю песок ситечком. Еще и голова потом болит. 

От всей этой мозговой активности у меня заурчал живот. Сегодня дел не было, и я весь день провел в постели, пропустив все приемы пищи. Гонимый голодом, я с тяжестью поднялся с кровати, прошлепал на свою импровизированную кухню и разочаровано вздохнул, увидев пустые полки. У меня не было холодильника, в основном я заказывал еду на дом или брал какие-нибудь снэки. Время было позднее, еду мне доставляли лишь из нескольких проверенных мест (обычного курьера сюда вызывать было опасно), и все они уже скоро закрывались. 

Хамфрилд Теккери обещал мне ужин. Сходить на встречу с криминальным гением нашего времени, с человеком, которого разыскивают все федеральные службы, просто потому, что я проголодался — звучало крайне безумно и невероятно заманчиво. Мне понравилось. Да и что ж юлить. Сам Хамфрилд мне тоже понравился. Он однозначно был интереснее тех людей, с которыми мне обычно приходиться видеться. И красивее. 

Вспомнив об этом, я невольно заглянул в шкаф в поисках приличной одежды. Одежды там было не много, приходя домой я скидывал ее на пол или на ближайший стул и там она и оставалась, потому в шкафу оказывалось лишь то, что я недавно постирал или редко надевал. Я достал золотистую рубашку, которую было легко испачкать и сложно стирать, а воротник неприятно натирал мне шею, приложил ее к себе и глянул в зеркало. Должен отметить, в зеркало я смотрел еще реже, чем в шкаф. Вид у меня был явно не здоровый. Не естественно ярко-желтые впалые глаза, обрамленные синяками, несколько прыщей, как свидетельство моего нездорового питания, странного бледно-зеленого оттенка кожа, спутанные волосы, которые я расчесывал, разве что рукой и вечно недовольное лицо. Ну, по крайней мере, рубашка подходит под цвет глаз. Не знаю хорошо это или плохо. 

В ванной я попытался сделать что-то с волосами и своим лицом, выглядеть стало чуть получше, но все равно жуть еще та. Перед выходом на улицу, накинул свой старый плащ, что со мной со времен Квартала. Судя по картам идти предстояло далеко, навигатор предложил поездку на трамвае. В любой другой ситуации я бы лучше прошелся пешком, но было уже поздно, и я боялся, что Хамфрилд меня не дождется. Прибыв на нужную станцию, я немного поблуждал между зданий, пытаясь разобраться где же нужное мне заведение. Оказалось, что подвох был в том, что нужное мне место находилось на верхнем этаже одной из многоэтажек, а я больше смотрел на вывески внизу. Пройдя через вращающуюся дверь, я оказался в довольно богато обставленном холе в конце которого находился ресепшн, где милая девушка вежливо поприветствовала меня и поинтересовалась зачем я здесь. 

Я тут же смутился. Всегда чувствовал себя не к месту в подобных помещениях. Сделав усилие над собой, я поздоровался в ответ и буркнул, что искал. Она извинилась и сказала, что впервые слышит такое название, и тут же откуда-то сбоку вышел суровый крупный мужчина с наушником в ухе, видимо, охранник, и недоверчиво посмотрел в мою сторону. Мне захотелось тут же убежать и никогда больше туда не возвращаться, но я все же решил попытаться еще раз, достал из кармана штанов визитку, которую мне дал Хамфрилд и протянул ей с повторным вопросом, указывая на адрес. Тут девушка улыбнулась и кивнула мне, охранник забрал у меня визитку и указал на дверь за своей спиной. Значит, вход только по приглашениям, понятно. 

За дверью был лифт всего с несколькими кнопками, хотя этажей в здании было значительно больше. Рядом с самой верхней я увидел то самое название и нажал. Прибыв на нужный этаж, за открывшимися дверьми меня ожидала еще пара охранников и парень похожий на официанта из дорогущего ресторана, стоявший за стойкой со списком на нем. 

— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовал он меня, а охранники лишь одарили суровыми взглядами, — можно узнать ваше имя, сэр? 

— О-остин, — мне тоже следует добавить "сэр"? Так принято в высшем обществе?

— Вас кто-то ожидает? 

— Хамфрилд Теккери. 

— Ага, — после недолгого сверения со своим списком, кивнул мне парень, — он ожидает вас на втором этаже, лестница будет справа от входа, проходите, пожалуйста. 

Двери передо мной открылись и я почувствовал себя еще более неловко. Людей было не битком, но довольно много, все были красиво одеты и хорошо проводили время общаясь и выпивая, свет в зале был приглушен, обставлено все было довольно уютно и со вкусом. Я заметил лестницу и поспешил по ней подняться, и, о боже, наверху стояли еще охранники. Это уже начинало раздражать, я приготовился к очередному допросу, как какой-то парень позади них издал радостный возглас, завидев меня и помахал мне рукой. Охранники тут же освободили мне проход, и я оказался, будто в какой-то вип-зоне. Вокруг стояли диваны и столики, в углу пустовала сцена, занят был только один диван по левую сторону рыжей макушкой Хамфрилда, который сидел спиной ко мне, и диван чуть поодаль, где незнакомые мне люди вели очень оживленную беседу. Все столы были заняты какими-то бумагами и полупустыми стаканами с напитками. 

Парень, который мне махал стремительно подошел ближе. Его волосы тоже были рыжие, но его цвет легко можно было спутать с русым, особенно на фоне Хамфрилда. Я всегда плохо определял на взгляд сколько лет человеку, но клянусь этому парню можно было дать от пятнадцати до тридцати, в зависимости от освещения и его выражения лица. Руки он держал в карманах, и стоял немного пригнувшись, выпячивая голову вперед, смотря исподлобья хитрыми зелеными глазами. 

— Арсений, — быстро бросает он и протягивает руку, — а ты же Остин, да? — и не дождавшись рукопожатия, он обходит меня вокруг, — а ты и вправду занятный...

— Оставь его пока в покое, — говорит ему Хамфрилд и довольно смотрит на меня. Радуется, черт, что я пришел. 

Я на него тоже смотрю, потому что есть на что. Он держал в руках какие-то документы и, видимо, поэтому на его носу красовались очки. Никогда бы не подумал, что в таком человеке что-то может быть не идеально, особенно зрение. Удивительным образом, они ему шли. Пиджака на нем сейчас не было, только рубашка с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей. Свои длиннющие ноги он закинул на стол, а сам в вполоборота смотрел на меня. 

— Я знал, что ты придешь, — улыбается он, — это очень разумный поступок. 

Через дверь, которую я сначала не заметил, вошел официант и кивнул Хамфрилду. Тот энергично поднялся, взял пиджак лежащий рядом и поманил меня за собой рукой. За дверью была еще одна лестница, преодолев и ее мы оказались на крыше? Нет крыша была еще чуть выше, но тут было довольно просторно, края были ограждены стильным забором, рядом с которым был накрыт стол, с невероятно сейчас привлекательной едой и свечами, видимо, для нас. 

— Вау, — невольно вырвалось у меня, — а ты запарился. 

Он отрицательно машет руками. 

— Прибереги это. 

На мой вопросительный взгляд, он садится за стол и кивает на вид за ограждением. Я послушно сажусь напротив него и смотрю туда. Сначала я не понял, на что я должен смотреть. Вид, конечно, был неплохим, но не то чтобы прям вау. Половину домов вообще не было видно из-за темноты. Стоп. Из-за темноты? Я присмотрелся. И вправду, все банеры, все вывески, вся подсветка, что работает по ночам, была выключена, и многие дома стояли с темными окнам. 

— Твоих рук дело? 

— Рад стараться. 

— Но зачем. 

Он вздыхает и показывает пальцем вверх. Но это был вздох не "какой же ты непонятливый, все разжевывать надо", а скорее "еще и не догадался глупый, смотри, че покажу" и по моим дальнейшим наблюдением за ним, именно таким этот вздох и был, и слышать мне его доводилось еще ни раз. Я поднимаю голову вверх и тоже вздыхаю. Восторженно. Это тоже частое явление с ним, он умеет удивлять, тут не поспорить. На небе были звезды. Много звезд, обычно в городе их плохо видно, я жил в отдалении и там было чуть получше, но сейчас, когда большинство освещения не работало, их было видно хорошо, как никогда. 

— Вот теперь можешь высказывать мне все свои восторги и похвалы, — пока я смотрю наверх, Хамфрилд смотрит на меня и чуть ли не мурлычет от самодовольства. 

— Это удивительно, — только и получается выдать у меня. Но ему кажется этого хватает, он удовлетворенно ухмыляется и приступает к еде. 

— Ешь, а то остынет. 

А есть мне хотелось чрезвычайно. Еда оказалось невероятно вкусной, давно я так не ел. Я сделал глоток из своего бокала и чуть не поперхнулся. 

— Это что, — я рассматриваю темно-коричневую жидкость, — Доктор Пеппер? 

— Я не пью алкоголь, — пожимает плечами Хамфрилд, — но если хочешь могу позвать официанта. 

— Да нет, все в порядке, — я жую и продолжаю рассматривать небо. 

На удивление, он меня не обманул. Я только пришел к нему на встречу, а он меня уже так приятно удивил. Может мне и стоит согласиться на чтобы он там мне не предлагал. Потому что даже этот вечер уже лучше, чем все что было в моей жизни за последний год. Краем глаза смотрю на него. Очки он снял и сложил во внутренний карман пиджака, волосы не были так хорошо уложены, как в прошлый раз, но все равно красиво смотрелось, особенно в сочетании с этой пуговицей расстегнутой и рукавами закатанными, создавался такой немного неряшливый усталый образ, но отчего-то уютный. Я снова отвернулся от него к небу. Слишком меня это все смущает, это не правильно. 

— Ночное солнце сегодня тоже кажется ярче, — говорю я ему, чтобы сменить ход своих мыслей, — красиво. 

Он на мгновение даже перестает жевать и смотрит на меня. Медленно сглатывает, трясет головой. 

— Прости? 

— Да, ничего, — от его удивленного лица, чувствую себя неловко, будто ляпнул что-то не то, — просто говорю ночное солнце красивое. 

Хамфрилд водит челюстью, как в прошлый раз, когда не смог подобрать слов. И вздыхает, в этот раз тяжело. 

— Ты, — осторожно начинает он, — про луну? — и он указывает вилкой в святило. 

Теперь я вожу челюстью, подобно ему и в моей голове столько мыслей, что я сейчас взорвусь.

— Это называется луна? — я тоже тыкаю в то, что всегда звал "ночным солнцем".

— Да, — спокойно, но будто приложив усилие отвечает он. 

— А как тогда называется дневное солнце? 

— Просто солнце. 

— То есть дневное солнце — это Солнце, но ночное солнце — это Луна?! 

— Да это вообще не, — он нервно поднимает руку, поджимает губы, прикрывает глаза и успокаивается, — это вообще разные вещи. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Солнце — это звезда. Луна — это спутник. 

Кажется у меня поднялась температура. 

— Солнце — это звезда?! — почти кричу я в истерике. 

Я не могу передать словами тот взгляд, которым он меня наградил. В нем было столько оттенков. От "боже, какой ты тупой" до "О БОЖЕ, ДА ТЫ НЕВЕРОЯТНО ТУПОЙ".

— Боже, ты и вправду, тупица, — говорит Хамфрилд вслух, но его тон совершенно не соответствует словам. В нем звучало столько восторга. Он словно был невероятно счастлив обнаружить это, будто я какой-то редкий экземпляр тупиц, который он всегда искал. 

Я тем временем не знал, что делать. Все дело в этом дурацком переводчике. Он с Портвеаллы, где нет вообще никаких звездных тел, в нем просто не заложено слов вроде Луны и прочих названий, что используются, на локальных планетах, в разных народах. Если бы я сейчас общался с кем-то связанным с Портвеаллой, мы бы просто посмеялись над этим недопониманием, но все, что сейчас может подумать Хамфрилд, это что я родился на Земле, прожил тут много лет и все это время не знал что такое, черт возьми, луна. 

— Чем спутник отличается от звезды? — спрашиваю я его, чтобы наконец уладить этот вопрос. 

Он наклоняет голову и внимательно смотрит на меня. Я подумал, что он сейчас готовит какую-нибудь насмешку, хочет съехидничать, посмеяться над моей необразованностью, но неожиданно он лишь усмехается сам себе и спокойно объяснил мне разницу. 

Я наелся до отвала вкусной еды, пронаблюдал чудесный вид, да еще и умнее стал, я был так доволен сегодняшним вечером, что и забыл зачем все это было на самом деле. И тут то оно и было. Хамфрилд не то что ослабил мою бдительность, он заставил меня позабыть о ней вовсе. 

— А ты неплохо устроился, — замечает он, — я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то провозил нечто подобное. Я так понимаю, где ты это берешь, ты мне не расскажешь так просто?

—Скажем так, я просто знаю места. 

— Да, я так и думал. Но ведь мало просто знать место. Нужно уметь извлечь выгоду из него. 

— Ты это к чему? 

— В твоем случае украсть, — обычная манера разговора для него. Если он не хотел слышать комментарии, пока говорит, он их и не слышал, — поэтому я и позвал тебя сюда. Ты крадешь то, что больше никому не удается украсть, и тебя до сих пор на этом не поймали. Это мне и нужно. 

— То есть ты хочешь... — я понял куда он ведет, но не сказал бы, что был в восторге от этого. 

— Ты же знаком с местной мафией? — по моему взгляду ему все стало понятно, — У них есть кое-что необходимое мне. Я хочу нанять тебя, чтобы ты мне это принес. 

— Но я не-

— О, не переживай. Это не так, что я даю тебе заказ и сидя на заднице жду когда же ты принесешь мне добычу. План у меня готов, мы с Арсением, ты же познакомился с Арсением, да? Он просто мастер маскировки! Мы с ним тебе поможем, план Б тоже имеется, но он нам не пригодиться, мои идеи всегда работают, как заложено-

— Да послушай же ты меня! — я бы не назвал себя стрессоустойчивым или что-то такое. Меня легко вывести из себя. Я могу взбеситься буквально от чего угодно. Потому и сейчас, когда этот рыжий хрен, тотально игнорировал меня, я не выдержал, — Я не вор, — чуть ли не по буквам выговаривая, говорю я ему, — и последнее, что мне нужно это проблемы с мафией! Ты говоришь так уверено, будто пригласил на ужин и я уже весь твой, — я хватаю салфетку раздраженно вытираю ей рот и швыряю на стол. Надо сворачивать это все по быстрому, пока во мне кипит кровь. И держась за эту злость я продолжаю. — За ужин, кстати, спасибо, но я ни на что согласия, пока что не давал и не собираюсь. Но «не переживай» — пародирую я его тон, — можешь позвать другого олуха и ему в уши ссать...

Пока из меня бил фонтан желчи, кстати, так много слов я уже давно вслух не произносил, Хамфрилд сидел не меняя позы, положив ногу на ногу и постукивая пальцами по столу, и внимательно слушал меня. Сейчас же, я даже моргнуть не успел, осознал что вообще происходит, только когда моя голова болезненно соприкоснулась со столом, оставляя там след хлынувшей из разбитого носа крови. Уже через секунду мы были на полу. Его ладонь болезненно упиралась мне в ребра, так, что я не мог вздохнуть. Все таки, я был прав. Хватка у него железная. Смотрел он на меня все также спокойно, глаза не горели какой-то дикой яростью или вроде того, он просто прожигал меня взглядом, чуть сильнее, чем обычно. Успокаиваюсь я обычно также быстро, как разозлился, так что у меня не осталось и половины того запала, что только что был. 

— Смотри-ка к полу прижал и уже не такой и бесстрашный, а? Может, если подольше так подержу, ты уже и отдаться готов будешь? — он устало вздыхает, — И почему с вами отбросами только так работать можно? Всех надо запугивать, угрожать, избивать. Я так старался с этим ужином для тебя, хотел, чтобы все по человечески было, красиво. И что же все зря?

— Не может быть все, как ты того хочешь, — с трудом хриплю я. 

Он накрывает рукой мое лицо и с силой прижимает его правую сторону к полу. Осколки посуды, упавшей в процессе данного «казуса», больно впиваются мне в кожу. Хамфрилд нависает надо мной перенося весь свой вес тела на руки, в чем для меня было мало приятного.

— То что ты тупой мы уже выяснили, — говорит он, приближая свое лицо к моему, — можешь больше не стараться, а я не буду тратить свое время, поясняя почему я всегда получаю желаемое.

Напоследок с силой впечатав мое лицо в осколки, он поднялся, отряхнулся, привел себя в порядок. Когда его ладонь покинула мою грудь я не смог сдержать шумного вдоха. 

— Завтра. В одиннадцать утра. Пришлю за тобой машину, — бросает он меня даже не глядя в мою сторону, немного подумав он добавляет, — специально для тебя поясню, не прийти ты не можешь и, сделай себе одолжение, не думай. Не думай, что смог справиться с мафией и со мной справишься. Это совершенно разные уровни.

На этом он покидает меня. Я трогаю свой нос. Интересно он заметил регенерацию? Хотя тут столько крови, вряд ли можно было рассмотреть. Кстати, об этом. Мне определенно следовало сегодня надеть другую рубашку.


End file.
